The Force Unleashed
by Krush14
Summary: Vanille is to be appointed a Senator of the New Republic. When met with suspicious death threats, despite her protests, the Council requests her protection under the Guard Corps' most capable officer- Sgt. Lightning Farron. Unbeknownst to them, their greater destiny is yet to be revealed. STAR WARS Themed AU. Warning: Herm!LightningxVanille. Graphic Sex & Language.
1. The Task

Originally, _I'll Be Your Protection. _

The setting starts on Pulse right after FFXIII. Differences being Fang and Vanille were spared from their crystal fates, and Lightning wasn't summoned by Etro.

**Star Wars themed AU. Graphic Sex & Language a little later. Lightning/Vanille**

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to the characters from Square Enix's Final Fantasy series, nor do I financially profit from this composition.

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away . . ._

**New Bodhum (1:00 a.m.):**

_Vanille lay sleeping peacefully in her bedroom. Another day gone by, one of many following her encounter with the fal'Cie a few short months ago._ _At the age of 19, she would soon be titled the Academy's youngest senator. _

_While Academy researchers were exploring the Oerba ruins, they discovered an ancient oracle drive revealing the succession of a noble blood-line – the succession of the past and the future. Naturally, the future predictions intrigued scientists. It seemed all too fitting that the only remaining descendant of this revered ancestry be one of the vanquishers of the former tyrannical government._

_The oracle informed the New Republic of the promising events to come. At the heart of the broadcast, Oerba Dia Vanille guides Pulse back to its former glory, solidifies international relations between Cocoon and Pulse, and introduces the advent for a golden age of prosperity. Focusing on the finer details, Vanille is to be entrusted with a large portion of legislative power. _

_Vanille considers this a tremendous honor, yet it's equally burdensome. She'd never imagined herself in such a position. She'd never been a leader. _

_Having the ability to see the future manifest itself is a curse. You know where you are, and you know where you'll end up, but the road to getting there is obscured. _

_Vanille had been fatally apprehensive since learning of her destiny, but she cannot hide. For if she does not fulfill these obligations, who will?_

**New Bodhum (2:30 p.m.):**

That afternoon, Sergeant Lightning Farron, the 21 year old warrior, was called into base for the Guard Corps Security Regiment by her commanding officer, the newly promoted Sergeant Major Amodar.

"Good afternoon, Farron. Have a seat," Amodar requested.

Lightning grabbed the wooden chair and sat stiffly in the seat. She was curious about why Amodar summoned her so urgently, especially considering that New Bodhum was finally starting to settle down from the construction on Pulse.

_What could be so pressing?_

She watched Amodar fidget through a file with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Uh- Sir, may I ask what this is regarding . . .?"

Amodar looked up from his file, beaming, "Been working out, Sarge?"

"I suppose, Sir," the soldier answered simply.

When Lightning wasn't immersed in training, she had been spending her spare time lending her considerable strength to the efforts of building New Bodhum. Following the aftermath of her campaign against the Fal'Cie, the resilience of the Coccoon people spurred her to greater action.

Amodar chuckled, knowing his elite soldier wasn't fond of lavish praise. Suddenly, his expression turned grave, "Anyway, I won't waste your time, Farron. I paged you to discuss a matter of some urgency. We have confirmation that New Bodhum's impending senator is in peril."

Lightning's ears pricked up, "Peril, Sir?"

"General Blanche contacted me last evening on behalf of the High Council. The prospective senator's been getting anonymous, weekly letters for a month. The most recent letter details a heinous death threat. It's pretty disturbing, Farron. The situation can't be ignored anymore. They've ordered her into protective custody. An assignment of this scale requires a veteran . . . I'm depending on you to protect her."

"The prospective senator wouldn't happen to be_—_" Lightning had heard the rumors.

"Oerba Dia Vanille," Amodar confirmed.

Lightning froze.

**Outside the GCSR Base (3:15 p.m.):**

Lighting was shell-shocked. Vanille, the party member she was never very close to, was soon to be the youngest senator in the New Republic. Lightning rubbed the back of her head. The details of her assignment mulled over and over again.

She'd been so busy mapping, directing, and rebuilding Bodhum that she hadn't taken much interest into Academy affairs, specifically politics. To her dismay, she'd have to put her efforts into New Bodhum on hold for now. Her energy was now centralized on one mission—enforcing the protection and guardianship of Vanille.

Lightning briskly walked along the New Bodhum sidewalk until reaching her apartment.

**Lightning and Serah's Apartment:**

Serah was resting on the couch when Lightning stormed through their front door_—_immediately retreating to her room to pack her bags.

"Lightning?" Serah turned in time to catch a hint of the soldier's red cape disappearing down the hallway. She stood up and followed her sister to the bedroom. "Is something the matter, Sis?"

"I've been commissioned to oversee the protection of a High Council official," Lightning replied while grabbing her suitcase and throwing clothes in.

"Protection? Goodness, are they in danger? Will you be in danger?" Serah looked apprehensive.

Lightning paused with her packing to walk over to Serah. The soldier tenderly placed her battle-hardened hands around the slender girl's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be all right," She reassured with a smile, "I'll be back before you know it."

Serah bit her lip, sensing that her sister was troubled with something.

"What is it?" the smaller girl inquired.

"The High Council official . . ." Lightning trailed off in thought.

". . . is Vanille?" Serah completed her sentence.

Surprised, Lightning asked, "You knew?"

"I didn't know about the protective custody, but I knew Vanille's been involved with the Senate recently."

Lightning wanted to ask more, but only looked at her sister and said, "I have to get going."

She went back to the suitcase and finished packing, lastly grabbing her gun-blade swords.

Luggage in hand, Lightning retreated to the living room with Serah in tow, stopping halfway between her and the front door, "I don't know how long I'll be, but I don't want you here by yourself, Serah. As much as I don't like him, you'll be safer with Snow. Please stay with him until I get back, okay?"

Serah ran into her sisters arms, wrapping her own around the soldier's neck, "Lightning, I'm afraid."

Lightning frowned as she cradled her, gently rubbing her back, "Why are you afraid?"

Serah pulled away from the embrace and replied, "Even if it's for Vanille, you'll be putting your own life on the line. What if I'm not ready to lose you again?" Serah lunged into Lightning's arms for another hug, "Won't you tell them no? . . . Please?"

It pained Lightning to think of being separated from Serah again, but not nearly as much as it pained her to know that this was hurting Serah. Lightning only hoped she'd come to understand that she's made an oath to serve and protect - an oath she'll not compromise with.

One last time, Lightning squeezed her precious sister before reluctantly striding away, "I need you to trust me, Serah. I'll be fine. I promise."

**New Bodhum Council Building (5:30 p.m.):**

Vanille and an assembly of senators were walking down a corridor. She was on her way to the conference room. Once there, she'd be put in the protective custody of her guardian. Protective custody was a condition the High Council insisted upon_—_a request rather unpopular with Vanille.

"Why must I endure this? I'm not even a senator yet, and I'm being sent away," Vanille said irritably.

"It's for your own protection, Milady," replied Hans, one of the eldest, most respected officials in the Academy Senate.

"Protection? I fought Sanctum soldiers, and I need protection?" Vanille retorted.

"We don't question your combat skills, Milady, but when it comes to your protection we mustn't take the matter lightly. You'll be fine. Guard Corps has sent us their finest guardian. Give us some peace of mind, won't you? Let us rest easy knowing you'll be safe."

Vanille held her tongue as they neared the end of the expansive hallway. A security guard opened the door for the entering party of politicians.

Lightning Farron stood waiting beyond the threshold, arms folded neatly behind her back. (_Lightning was clad in something resembling Jedi Knight apparel from Star Wars. Her T-tunic uniform was sand-colored, and her boots were brown. Her gunblade was tied to her back from her matching brown belt._)

"Ah, here's our guard," Senator Hans beamed.

"Good afternoon, Council. I'm Sergeant Farron." Lighting announced, straightening her arms across her chest in salute before resuming her previous 'stand easy' position, "I've been assigned to the protection of Lady Oerba Dia Vanille."

The Council approached with Vanille trailing behind. Senator Hans stepped forward.

"Good day Sergeant Farron, I'm Senator Hans Jazin. Permit me to introduce your charge," The Senator motioned towards the group, which parted to make way for Vanille.

The girl discretely made her way to Senator Hans' side. The older man placed his friendly, aged hands on Vanille's shoulders, saying, "This is the soon-to-be Senator Oerba Dia Vanille."

Lightning focused on the petite, red-headed girl before her. Her outfit consisted of a light gray blouse, with puff sleeves, drawn tightly at the upper arm to become long sleeves. Silver bands encircled the sleeves along the upper arm. The skirt was of a darker gray, and was pleated so it rippled. Over the blouse she wore a high-collared, double-breasted corset of a darker gray material. The front of the corset, where it overlapped, was decorated with fine embroidery.

Despite being richly garbed, this was definitely Vanille_—_ the Vanille who tumbled and squeaked along on their crazy suicide mission mere months earlier, yet it now seemed like a lifetime ago. The slender girl raised her head. Her emerald eyes met Lightning's azure ones.

"Hello, Lightning," Vanille mustered shyly, extending her palm out.

Snapped from her reverie, Lightning did another salute, and gently took Vanille's hand. "We meet again . . . Milady."

"You're both acquainted?" Senator Hans interjected.

"Yes," both unintentionally replied.

"Splendid!" the Senator exclaimed. "We know you'll take good care of our young delegate, Sergeant."

A middle-aged woman, Senator Yaj Adias, went up to Lightning and confided, "Keep her safe, Lightning."

Lightning solemnly replied, "You have my word, Senator."

Senator Hans entrusted Lightning with a folder regarding protocols and the location of Vanille's safe house. She accepted the folder, and the Senators made their way out the door, leaving the stoic soldier and prospective senator alone.

Lightning wandered over to the large window and leaned against the railing, admiring the view of the developing city. It felt awkward for her to treat Vanille with such formalities. However, she recognized that Vanille was soon-to-be an elected official. Their days of adventure were little more than a distant memory. Lightning supposed she may as well get used to it.

Vanille observed Lightning's behavior closely.

"We never did get to know each other very well," the younger woman admitted.

Lightning turned to look at Vanille, "I guess we can now . . . Milady."

"You've changed," Vanille asserted.

"How so?"

"Your clothes." Vanille waved her finger towards Lightning's outfit. "They look comfy!" the girl chirped.

Lightning snickered, "Is that it?"

"And . . . You look stronger." Vanille noticed how the soldier's tunic draped over solid shoulders, and the way her body filled the soft fabric.

However, Lightning appeared unimpressed, and crossed her arms inside the tunic's loose sleeves. "Milady, we should really be going," the Sergeant said firmly. "I don't want to miss the ride to New Sunleth Waterscape. I'm ordered to get you out, immediately."

"Strange . . . A few months ago, I was Vanille, and now I'm 'Milady'."

Lightning advanced towards Vanille, halting a few feet in front of her, "I'm a soldier. We're respectful to our officials."

Vanille raised her hand to her chin, in thought, "I was wrong. You're not stronger. You're _stubborner_, Sergeant-Stubbornhead!"

Lightning knotted her eyebrows disagreeably as Vanille covered her mouth in a giggling fit from the soldier's reaction. Lightning felt reminded of that annoying, spritely girl, who always saw the brighter side of things, even whilst tumbling to their dooms. However, the red-head's amusement soon faded, and Lightning found that the girl had closed the gap between them. Now leaning against her, Vanille's hands made their way onto the soldier's still-crossed arm, latching on a little more tightly than the soldier would've expected.

"I must go home first. I need to finish gathering my things. May we set off then?" said Vanille, almost in a whisper.

Lightning looked down at her charge quietly. For a moment, the soldier wished the young girl could remain her cheerful self forever. Lightning placed a hand on Vanille's and replied, "After you, Milady."

Vanille chuckled softly as they departed together, "I will have to break you of that habit."

* * *

**Author's Endnote: **Vanille's outfit description is Padme Amidala's "Packing Dress". Revisions for this chapter courtesy of 'mooncanvas'.


	2. The Stranger I Thought I Knew

**Lightning's PoV:**

We made our way to Vanille's apartment.

Vanille and I never spoke much. She often hung around with the other members of our party while I avoided the crowd. Come to think of it, we'd never had the opportunity to spend time with each other—yet, here I was . . . obligated to keep her safe. Alone. Together.

In the elevator, as we ascended to her floor, I caught her stealing a few glances from the corner of her eyes.

My mood? Uncertain. The conversation between us? Non-existent. She remained silent.

Is she scared? Perhaps nervous? Maybe she's neither. Maybe she's deep in thought.

_. . . Maybe I'm over-analyzing this._

Vanille keyed her password into a digital lock pad. Upon entering the ornate threshold, I was instantly astounded by the massive size and elegance of her home. I took a few steps forward, scanning over the apartment attentively.

"Nice place," I uttered.

She peered back at me, "Thank you . . . It's not mine though, only what the Council deemed to put me in. Still, it's peaceful and keeps me close to those I care about. I'll dread leaving here."

I swallowed hard and continued to follow her to the bedroom. It was an oddly spherical-shaped room, painted a beautiful shade of emerald green which matched the young official's eyes. Vanille went straight for her walk-in closet while I lingered behind, observing the cultured paintings and ornaments adorning the walls. Her bed was circular and displayed a dark brown comforter. Overall, her room was kempt and welcoming. The panoramic window to my left displayed a breath-taking view of New Bodhum.

I glanced briefly towards where Vanille disappeared.

_There's something about her presence . . . It's soothing._

**Vanille's PoV:**

I probably rushed away from her a little too quickly. I couldn't help but glance at her in the elevator.

_Did she notice?_

Back at the Council Building, when I told Lightning she'd changed, I meant it. It wasn't her clothes nor the appearance. She still maintained that solitary persona, but her eyes suggested something else. She tried to hide it by looking out the window, avoiding me, just as she'd done since we first met.

Perhaps I imagined it. Perhaps Lightning seemed gentle only because I needed her protection. She hadn't really changed. Still the soldier. Still the hero. Still pretending she's made of stone.

I didn't know what to make of it.

_. . . Why do I even care?_

I snapped from my daze after realizing I'd finished packing. I attempted to pick up my travel cases but to no avail. Who knew clothes could be so heavy? In my haste, I'd been too eager to throw in whatever came to hand.

I tried to lift again—

"Milady, allow me," Lightning stood attentively at the doorway.

I placed a hand over my heart, "You scared me, Sergeant."

She gave a matter-of-fact reply, "Apologies, Milady," and then came to my aid. In one swift motion, she lifted the bags and effortlessly carried them out.

_I could've sworn those bags were immovable a minute ago._

"Show off," I mumbled as I followed her out of the closet.

She placed the suitcases next to my bedroom door. I took a seat on my bed and glanced up at her, "Thank you, I—I have a request."

She stiffened.

"It wasn't that long ago when we walked the same path, with the same goals. Please, try your best to call me Vanille, as you would've done a few months ago," I folded my hands on my lap and looked at her in earnest.

Lightning tilted her head to the side and folded her hands behind her back in a 'stand easy'. She bowed, as if to acquiesce to my request.

"You've changed as well," Lightning confessed.

"How d'you reckon?" I smiled candidly.

Hands still folded behind her back, Lightning edged over to my panoramic window-pane to get a glimpse of the setting sun on New Bodhum.

"On our journey, you were always so bubbly. We mightn't've talked much, but you always had a smile on your face. You're more reserved now. It's . . . unexpected."

"I had to grow up . . ." I replied simply**.**

She turned to me, responding, "Not because you wanted to."

"I didn't ask to be part of this blood-line," I asserted, "but I know my duty to the people is important. It's funny—the prophecy talks about all these wonderful things I'm to achieve and everyone believes I'm going to achieve them except me . . . but I know I can't lose faith in my abilities now. After all, if I don't fulfill my destiny, who will?"

Lightning smiled out of the corner of her mouth, "You see, you have changed."

**Lightning's PoV:**

This wasn't what I expected. How could a few months change a person so quickly?

"Are you afraid?" I asked her.

"Afraid of what?"

"Anything**."**

Vanille fixated on me before responding, "I'm afraid of failure, that, and not doing my duty on the level I should be."

I strode a little closer to her. She hadn't moved from the bed, "That's it?" I questioned.

"Yes. Why? Should there be more?"

"I mean—"

"I'm not afraid of the threats nor of being assassinated," Vanille stated firmly.

"Aren't you?" I questioned, disbelievingly.

With a twinkle in her eye, she declared, "I'm not. When I think about the duties of being a senator, that's even more terrifying than terrorists, don't you think?"

**Vanille's PoV:**

Lightning appeared unconvinced.

I looked straight at her and gave a reassuring smile. I explained, "I'm not afraid, because I'm sure you'll do your duty on the level that you should be."

Finally, Lightning gave an understanding nod.

_. . . With Lightning close to me, I'm untouchable._

I stood up and meandered over to the window. I felt her eyes on me as I passed.

"I don't want to leave tonight, Sergeant," I admitted.

"Mila—I mean, Vanille. I'm afraid I must insist we depart tonight. I'm mandated to get you out—"

To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure why I had an incredible urge to stay another night. I'd grown accustomed to this place. For the first time since Oerba, I wanted to preserve the familiarity of a home. Just one more night . . . I had to make Lightning understand.

"Please, just one night," I implored. "Please . . ."

Lightning returned to the window-pane, juxtaposed to me. "Under one condition," she grudgingly responded.

I looked at her curiously and replied, "Of course**. **What is it?"

She passed a brief glance before saying, "If I'm to call you Vanille, I must insist you call me Light."

I smiled amusingly, "I think I can handle it."

She turned to walk away. "We leave in the morning. I'll go secure the building."

With that, Lightning left the bedroom and made her way out the front door. I remained in my position, staring out at the developing city. Darkness fell upon the newly erected structures of New Bodhum. I waited for the last gleam of sunlight to disappear at the point where the vast sea met the horizon.

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard . . . or maybe it's already begun._

* * *

**Author's EndNote:** Revisions for this chapter courtesy of 'mooncanvas'.


	3. Murder Attempt

**Lightning's PoV:**

I checked, and checked, and checked again. The building seemed to be at a low activity level. There was nothing conspicuous—nothing worth a double-take.

Arriving back at Vanille's floor, I knocked on the front door three times. She appeared dressed in a sophisticated green night gown. Her shoulders were revealed, but the gown was long. The material was almost mesh-like and soft. My lips parted slightly at the vision before me.

She smiled, and lingered in the doorway a while. I waited. Gracefully, she stepped back to let me in. I entered and closed the door securely behind us. She stole a glance—like the ones in the elevator—before turning around and proceeding towards the bedroom. After a few steps, her strides shortened and her pace slowed.

Vanille turned back to face me. Her manner had changed. She looked almost as if she were afraid—of me?

"Is everything okay, Milady?" I enquired.

"Where . . . where would you like to sleep?" she asked.

"I don't sleep."

"We have a busy day tomorrow. Won't you be tired?" she asked concernedly.

"I'm to guard you. Until you are safely in New Sunleth, I won't be resting."

"What'll you do with all this time on your hands?"

"My duty. Patrol . . . ponder . . . protect you."

_There's that look again._

**Vanille's PoV:**

I'd felt it before, ever since we first met. Now with her standing before me, those azure eyes piercing through me, the feeling became undeniable. There was nothing fake about Lightning's tone, whose eyes spoke of an undying will. It was a familiar feeling, one that I used to cherish. I let myself be embraced by its power.

It made me feel safe. Yet it also petrified me.

Without replying, I opened my bedroom door and walked in. I went to close it, but I had an inclination to speak, "Hey, Light . . ."

Having remained in the same position, Lightning tilted her chin up, as if accepting what I wanted to say.

"I'm glad I have you here . . ."

Another intense stare . . . She opened her lips to speak, but no words came out. I waited patiently. She bowed and replied, "Happy to be here, Milady."

I smiled**, **"It's Vanille, Light."

She stiffened, "My apologies . . . Vanille."

I stifled a giggle from her solemness and bade my farewell, "Goodnight, Sergeant Stubbornhead."

Lightning almost grimaced at the sound of my endearing nickname for her. I heard her mumble, "It's Light."

"Sleep peacefully," was all my guardian said as I closed the bedroom door.

**Lightning's PoV:**

The night was half-way over. I spent most of my time in front of a large window with yet another city view. The lights from the buildings illuminated the developing city before me. It was tranquil, and it calmed my senses.

_Perhaps I should do another round? No, everything is—_

Suddenly I heard a rapping sound on the front door.

_Who could be knocking at this hour?_

Gripping my sword, I cautiously made my way over to the door. I gazed through the small peek hole. On the other side, I saw a middle-aged, door attendant who I'd passed on my rounds.

I opened the door abruptly, which made the attendant jump. "Yes?"

He timidly replied, "I—I apologize for disturbing you at such a late hour, Sergeant. I've received a letter from Lady Vanille's fiancée. I was told it's urgent." The doorman extended the envelope to me.

_Vanille . . . engaged?_

I took the envelope and sent him on his way. Closing the door behind me, I took a closer look at the letter. The envelope was blank on the front, and the back was sealed. I stood idly for a few moments. The attendant said it was urgent.

_I should check on Vanille._

**Vanille's PoV:**

_I know I'm dreaming a lucid dream. Where's my mind taking me? A swirling scene of pink clouds encircles the atmosphere. I see myself so clearly._

_"Fang . . . ?" She appeared before me._

_Fang approached me slowly. She knelt and placed her hand on my right foot._

_". . . This is odd."_

I tried to manipulate my lucid dream again but nothing happened.

**Lightning's PoV:**

I opened the door to Vanille's room and peered in. It was a bit dark, but nothing unusual seized my attention. I averted my gaze to the large window-pane.

My eyes widened in alarm.

There was a small, clean cut on the glass, almost as if a laser had done it. Instinct took over. I drew my weapon and flipped the lights on. A most repulsive slug-like creature was crawling up Vanille's bedsheet-covered leg. I spent no time admiring it. I sprang to her bed and slashed it in two.

Instantly, Vanille jolted from her sleep, chest heaving. I sheathed my sword and knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?!" was my first reaction.

It took a moment of staring at the mutilated creature, before her lovely green eyes met mine, "I-I think so."

I peered down at the mangled creature. It was morbid red, with disgusting tentacle-like legs. From the looks of it, it was poisonous—extremely poisonous.

Vanille spoke again, "What was that thing?"

"I've never seen anything like that before, but I guarantee it was no mistake for it to be here."

"What makes you so sure?"

I pointed to the square incision in her room-length window.

". . . You saved me."

I stepped off the bed, "—Part of the job."

"Thank you . . . What time is it?"

"Around 5:30, would you like to go back to sleep?" I offered.

Vanille threw her covers off and stood up, "Actually—"

**Vanille PoV:**

I wanted to go one more place before leaving. Lightning was pretty grumpy about it, but I was grateful she understood. I knew it could be weeks before I returned, so I needed to experience the New Bodhum sunrise just one more time.

A hint of sunlight gleamed on the horizon. At nearly 6 a.m. in New Bodhum, Lightning strode stoically beside me. We walked through the sparkling mounds of warm beach sand—just the two of us.

**Lightning's PoV:**

Her steps were light. We were silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful . . . Although, something was troubling me.

I couldn't stop my proclivity to ask, "So . . . I hear you're engaged."

She shot me a quizzical look. "Who told you?"

"That impish door-man," I replied humorously.

She looked down at her sandals, pausing before she softly responded, "I am."

I sighed, "Who?"

_I'm not even sure why I just sighed._

"It's Fang," Vanille uttered.

"I see," I responded ambivalently.

"Did you know Fang's the senator for Academia?"

I shook my head.

Vanille clasped her hands in front of her. "Well, it's been comforting having someone who knows what I'm going through."

"—There are other legislators who could've just as easily helped you along, but you have to marry one?" I responded more harshly than I intended.

_What am I saying?_

Vanille began slacking her pace. She turned to me with a questioning look. "No, I don't have to marry one. I agreed to her proposal because it's nice to know I'll have support when taking office."

_This is a different person than the Vanille I knew—or thought I knew. More forceful? . . . Or more desperate._

"So you want to marry her for power in the senate?" I inquired, as we both climbed the short, wooden staircase to the nearby pier.

"I want to marry her because it would make the people feel secure knowing that the New Republic is cooperative," she stated firmly.

Once at the edge of the dock, I sighed deeply before uttering "But it's not what_ you_ want, is it . . . ?"

**Vanille's PoV:**

_Lightning's really putting me on the spot. It's sad—I couldn't answer her, even if I wanted to._

I ignored her question, and she was considerate enough to leave the topic. We silently surveyed the sparkling blue ripples of the New Bodhum ocean. The infantile sunrise gleamed modestly for our viewing pleasure.

"Watching the sunrise . . . It never grows dull with me," I confessed.

Lightning remained silent.

I nudged her in the ribs, "Say something."

Lightning didn't budge. Her body stayed rigid.

_Is she purposefully ignoring me?_

"I said say something, soldier!" I yelled playfully, shoving her broad shoulder.

On contact, she swiveled with my momentum. I went flying forward, squeezing my eyes shut. I was headed for the water, but nonetheless, Lightning caught me and pulled me back to balance. Stabilizing myself, I stood upright on my feet again. I blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Need I say anything about that?" Lightning teased, a rare grin adorning her lips.

We shared a brief laugh before returning our attention to the breaking sunrise. "I'm really going to miss this place while we're gone," I murmured.

* * *

**Author's EndNote:** Revisions for this chapter courtesy of 'mooncanvas'.


	4. Haunted By A Kiss

**Guard Corps Transportation Hangar (Early Morning):**

**Lightning's PoV:**

After our stroll along the beach, we returned to Vanille's apartment to retrieve our travel cases. Before departing to New Sunleth, Amodar met us at the Guard Corps Base. We were now in the transportation hangar with various sorts of flying vessels. A good distance away, Vanille sat idly on our space-pod as Amador barked orders at me.

I paid little attention to Amodar's rambling.

I glanced past him to study Vanille's face as she sat poised off the side of the pod seat. Her radiant dress was a pastel yellow color at the neck, gradiating through shades of pink and orange and resolving into lilac at the hem by her ankles. The elegant fabric was gathered up at the waist with clasps made of tassels and pearl. It draped over her arms, where it was hemmed with a wide ribbon. The dress was held up by five layered pieces of metal resembling shells— the top one reached partially around her neck, tied off with a piece of ribbon. Similar pieces of metal adorned her upper arms. Her back and shoulders were bewitchingly exposed.

I couldn't take my eyes off her.

My thoughts wandered back to the sunset when I caught her in my arms. For a moment, just a moment . . . I could've sworn she didn't want me to ever let go. These were thoughts I knew I shouldn't've had.

She's a councilor. I'm her guard. And she's _engaged!_

Yet, if I said I succeeded in pushing away these thoughts about her since that morning, I would've been lying.

**Vanille's PoV:**

Lightning's being yelled at, and it was entirely my fault.

I shouldn't've suggested staying another night, but she wanted to acquiesce to my wishes.

Lightning remained stoic as she faced her commanding officer. She's wearing a cream-colored tunic with matching tabbard, tied at the waist with an obi, and trousers that tucked into mahogany boots. The soft fabric contoured her strong arms, and her hands were clasped perfectly still behind her. A noble, red velvet cape adorned her back, and a formidable gun-blade slung from her hip. Lightning would appear quite intimidating, if not for her serenely handsome face.

Finally, the commanding officer stopped yelling.

Lightning strode purposefully over to me across the glimmering, silver concrete. Her expression was unreadable, as usual. Anxiously, I dismounted the pod and ran to meet her.

"I'm so sorry! I—I," I lowered my head and clasped my hands in front of my stomach.

She placed her strong hands on my shoulders, "Don't worry about it."

"Why aren't you upse—"

"I've been promoted to Captain." Lightning looked at me with a rare smile.

Mouth agape, I replied, "I thought you were being reprimanded?"

"Well that too . . . ," Lightning chuckled lightly, "but he said he was pleased with the way I was able to keep you safe regardless."

She let her hands fall to her sides. The warmth instantly left my shoulders.

I peered into her ocean blue eyes, "I'm pleased to know everything's okay," I murmured.

"Things might not be so okay unless I get you to the Villa. Let's go," she responded in a light-hearted tease. I nodded in approval.

Lightning and I meandered to the space-pod where our luggage was firmly tied to the back. Lightning mounted the seat before courteously extending her hand to me.

The gesture was charming. I blushed at the unexpectedness.

Despite her attempts to appear emotionless, Lightning was quite chivalrous and caring. The more time I spent with her, the more I knew it to be true.

Accepting her hand, she helped me sit side-saddle on the craft. She gave me as much space as she could while still managing an arm around my waist. We'd never been this close before—other than the brief moment at the dock that morning. Her protective limb wrapped around me invited a flurry of sensations.

On the one hand, I was betrothed to a senator, soon to become one myself. I'd no longer be the carefree little girl I once was. On the other hand, the barest of touches from the soldier would send sparks all over my body.

_I shouldn't be having these 'sensations'._

The more I tried to convince myself, the more my body betrayed me.

**New Sunleth (Morning):**

**Lightning PoV:**

After the long ride, Vanille and I landed in a modest, woodsy clearing positioned next to a tumultuous river. Our destination, the hidden Villa estate, could only be accessed by water. A spacecraft force field had been activated as a protective measure.

Rowing was markedly tedious. I hadn't rowed since basic training.

Fortunately, my thoughts were distracted by the vision of Vanille resting her head peacefully against the side of the boat. She'd fallen into a quiet slumber. Poor girl. Even after the fal'Cie, she still carried the weight of the people on her shoulders. Such a small frame—where did she find the strength?

My eyes were hopelessly bound to each curve and each feature of her graceful figure. She was magnetic, and I felt powerless— enslaved even.

**Villa, New Sunleth (Late Afternoon):**

**Vanille's PoV:**

I woke up on an intricate couch in the middle of a foreign yet lavish room. A classical fire-place decorated the wall in front of me. The floors were marble, as were the walls and pillars. I sat up to better observe my surroundings—an abundance of French windows channeled the midday sunlight. My hand covered my mouth to stifle an unexpected yawn, and then Lightning entered the room.

"Finally awake?" she greeted.

I smiled, "Yes."

She knelt on the floor beside my couch. "Can I get you anything, Vanille?"

_It hasn't ceased to feel strange for Lightning to be so attentive—to me._

"No, Captain," I replied, taking in the surrounding again. "This is an enchanting place."

"Yes," agreed Lightning, also turning to admire the room.

"I'm sorry, I must've passed out earlier on the boat. Everything was so calm and peaceful . . ."

_And safe._

"It was much needed rest. I hope it did you good."

"Yes. But then you had to carry all our belongings off the boat yourself—including me, by the looks of it!"

"Not all at once," Lightning laughed.

"Hm? With your powerful physique, it should've been no trouble for you," I teased.

"You were too heavy, Milady," Lightning countered, earning her a smack on the arm. Then, Lightning held out her hand. "I want to show you something."

**Lightning's PoV:**

I led her to the stone balcony outside—escorting her to its edge. It was pleasantly shaded with lush greenery, while providing a breathtaking view of the white sand and crystal ocean. Leaning against the balcony ledge, my eyes wandered to her cascading dress that exquisitely revealed her lithe back and delicate shoulders.

_A breathtaking view is standing right before me._

"This is lovely. . ." Vanille murmured, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Isn't it?" I smiled. "This place reminds me of the beach at Bodhum. I used to spend my summers swimming and playing."

Vanille looked at me, amused. "I never imagined a staunch soldier like you to be swimming and playing."

"—Used to."

"You were carefree then," Vanille smiled knowingly and gazed out at the glimmering expanse. "The beaches at Oerba were like this too. I would swim until they had to drag me out," Vanille giggled as she reminisced.

I looked at her, losing myself in her laughter.

_She's angelic and innocent._

She caught my gaze. "Perhaps we can make a beautiful beach like this one at New Bodhum."

_She's . . . thoughtful._

"Perhaps." I stepped closer.

_We could hold each other with the waves at our feet, and never let go._

"Light?" whispered Vanille.

I reached out and lightly caressed the small of her back, lingering at the touch.

_Warm. Soft. Tender._

My hand tentatively trailed up her spine.

_I'd forgotten these feelings._

**Vanille's PoV:**

In the moment, I felt immobilized by her boldness. I sensed a surge of overwhelming warmth. Her fingers floated like butterfly wings, yet each touch was speaking to me. I peered into her captivating eyes, which remained silent and deep in thought. My breath hitched in my throat when I realized her stomach was brushed up against my side. She was so close.

Lightning hesitated, searching my countenance for permission to advance. My gaze didn't waver.

Lightning leaned in.

I closed my eyes.

Her lips met mine.

I melted into the kiss.

_I wish I wasn't a senator._

_I wish I wasn't betrothed._

_I wish I was still just a simple girl._

An image flashed across my mind— _Fang!_

"—Stop." I pulled away.

Lightning swallowed hard, eyeing me curiously.

"I—I shouldn't have done that . . ." I confessed.

Lightning merely looked at me. There was confusion and disappointment in her eyes, but she didn't question me.

We both turned away, quietly gazing back at the vast ocean.

"I'm sorry, Milady."

* * *

**Author's Endnote:** The description for Vanille's dress is the exact description of Padme's dress on the Balcony with Anakin. Revisions for this chapter courtesy of 'mooncanvas'.


	5. Date In The Garden

**Lightning's PoV:**

We isolated ourselves in the following days. I spent most of my time in the Villa office room, handling some minor Guard Corps tasks. Vanille spent her time with the maids. I'd only see her twice in the evenings, once at dinner and once when she was asleep—just to make sure she was okay.

_Do I regret kissing her?_

_Yes, because she's distanced herself from me. No, because . . . I'm still figuring that out._

As I coordinated drills for my Corp division, Vanille came waltzing through the office door.

"Hey," she greeted brightly.

_When was the last time she initiated a conversation?_

I peered up from the desk. Habitually, I responded, "Is everything okay?"

Ignoring my comment, Vanille entreated, "Come on a picnic with me."

". . . What?" I perplexedly replied.

_She wants to spend time with me?_

She smiled, "You heard me." In her playful voice, she continued, "Ceriliya made us lunch. She also gave me directions to a nearby garden with a beautiful waterfall. I want to see it, so you'll take me, right?"

_I haven't seen Vanille so enthusiastic since she came back into my life._

I nodded in agreement. It was an opportunity to mend the damage I'd done.

**Vanille's PoV:**

We got lost a few times before actually reaching our destination—a tranquil garden in Pulse's New Sunleth.

Lightning cut a path through the tall grass which measured about mid-thigh. After we found a suitable sitting area, she laid out the large blanket. In the meantime, I amused myself by taking in the pleasurable scent of the wild flowers. In the distance, a wide waterfall cascaded majestically around us. The weather was exceptional—not too hot nor too cold.

_Breathtaking._

I returned my attention to Lightning, who made short work of organizing our picnic. "Such a diligent worker," I teased.

She didn't respond. She sat down on the blanket and extended her palm as a gesture for me to sit.

_I know we've been avoiding each other . . . and it's my fault. I should do something._

**Lightning's PoV:**

_She torments me. Those eyes—she defeats me with those eyes._

After we finished eating, and against my better judgment, Vanille initiated a game of questions. She sat with her legs tucked elegantly to the side as she supported herself on one arm. I sat cross-legged, nervously plucking at the grass.

"It's your turn, Light," she nudged.

"What about Fang?"

She shifted uncomfortably before replying, "What about her?"

"How did you two . . . Nevermind. What do you like about her?"

_Why do I ask questions knowing I'll resent the answers?_

Vanille cleared her throat, "We grew up together . . . She protected me, comforted me. We'd laugh and play. She'd tease me, and I'd tease her. We only had each other. She was always there for me . . ."

I felt a pang in my chest. "All right, I get the picture."

She gazed at the ground. She continued, "Now, she's a diplomat. I'm proud of her. She has a lot of influence . . . She thinks—we think, we'll accomplish more if we're married. D'you know what I mean?"

"No, I don't know," I replied dully.

"What are you saying?"

I stood up and turned away, distracting myself with the thundering waterfall in the distance while collecting my thoughts.

"You say you want to marry her . . . Do you love her?"

**Vanille's PoV:**

_That feeling . . . in the pit of your stomach when you can't fool someone._

I'm faced once again with the wall of her back. Lightning questioned my actions when I didn't have answers. I felt trapped.

_It's my life. It's supposed to make sense._

_But most of the time, it doesn't._

"Please don't ask me that," I petitioned,

She turned hesitantly to me, "As you wish." Lightning went back to her place on the mat.

Eager to change the subject, I inquired "What's your opinion of the New Republic?"

Lightning smirked, "There's too much bickering in the Senate. Nothing ever gets done."

"Yes, it does!" I retorted. "Take New Bodhum—"

"No, it doesn't. The people are the ones who toil and rebuild, and push things forward."

"They'd still need leadership."

"Not from indecisive politicians who are only concerned for their own gains."

"Who then? You?" I challenged.

"I'm much too intense," Lightning laughed to herself. Gazing up, she mused, "They need someone who is patient yet firm. Someone thoughtful and wise. Someone who cares profoundly for the people. Someone," her gaze turned to me, ". . . like you, Milady."

"How convenient, dump all the ruling responsibilities on me," I pretended to pout.

Unexpectedly, Lightning got up on one knee and bowed. "I'd gladly be your loyal knight."

I blushed. Lightning looked so solemn and valiant. Somehow, I believed her.

_I know you would stand forever by my side . . . my royal guardian._

Suddenly, Lightning looked up and exclaimed, "Vanille, look, the paloomps are out for feeding!" Confused at the sudden switch of topic, I followed her pointing hand to see four large paloomps grazing among the fields. They were four-legged herbivorous creatures that had oversized, balloon-shaped bodies with a smooth translucent sheen that tapered into a small stubby-snouted round head. They were generally docile creatures. I remembered running among them in my youth.

Lightning stood up, extending a hand for my taking. Although still confused, I accepted it. She pulled me up in one swift motion. "Watch this," Lightning grinned with a glint in her eye.

**Lightning's PoV:**

I dashed off from our position, leaving a bewildered Vanille behind. Once at a reasonable distance from the nearest paloomp, I kicked hard off the ground, landing athletically on the creature's back. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed Vanille, holding up her dress, jogging lightly towards me—a grand smile adorning her lips. Clearly, my ability to stay on the moving beast impressed her.

"Don't hurt yourself!" she pleaded.

"Nothing to fear, Vani—" I was cut-off mid-sentence. The paloomp grew violent as a neighboring paloomp approached us. I was launched from the creature's back, crashing down fiercely into the tall grass.

**Vanille's PoV:**

_What an idiot._

When Lightning fell, I wasn't concerned. I knew she'd been used to physical ordeals. She attempted to push herself up, but she collapsed back to the ground. Then, I panicked.

_She's actually hurt?!_

Hiking up my cultured dress, I started sprinting, "Light . . . Light . . . Light!"

Once at her side, I dropped to my knees and placed my hand on her back, "Lightning are you okay?!"

A moment later, Lightning rotated around, laughing hysterically.

_No way I just fell for that?!_

I toyingly smacked her stomach. She continued laughing, and I couldn't help but join her. She gently hooked under my elbows, pulling me onto her. She slowly rolled us down the slightly declined, grass hill. We exchanged places. I was on top of her. She was on top of me. I was on top of her. She was on top of me—after several rolls, we both grew tired of laughing.

Lightning stopped us, so that I sat comfortably on top of her. My hands pinned down her muscled shoulders. She, in-turn, had her hands on my hips. Smiles were plastered on both our faces. We gazed at each other for what seemed an eternity.

Then the words returned to me.

_"She protected me, comforted me. We'd laugh and play. She'd tease me and I'd tease her. We only had each other. She was always there for me . . ."_

_"Do you love her?"_

* * *

**Author's EndNote:** Revisions for this chapter courtesy of 'mooncanvas'.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**Vanille's PoV:**

Following our picnic in the Garden, Lightning and I trudged back to the Estate. Our silence was comfortable, though inside, my thoughts were whiplashing.

One moment, I saw Lightning as my guardian . . . and occasionally, my friend. The next, my pathetic grasp on our relationship was lost—vanished. Gone.

**Lightning's PoV:**

The Villa appeared from a short distance away. I loosely held the picnic basket as I steadied my strides with Vanille's.

_Vanillle . . ._

Back in the Garden, there was this moment when she said everything with her eyes.

_She was probably just concerned . . . I did fall pretty hard._

**Vanille's PoV:**

She opened the door for me, allowing me to enter first. Gestures like that . . .

_You're not making this easy for me._

"Thank you," I whispered.

Lightning shut the door behind us, as Yarika, the head maiden, came bustling into the foyer, "Milady, Milady! You have a visitor!" she exclaimed, bowing respectfully.

_A visitor?_

Face solidified, Lightning interjected, "Who?" She stepped in front of me, using her protective arm as a barrier.

"Forgive me, Captain. I didn't mean to alarm you. Senator Fang is here to see her fiancée," Yarika responded.

My hand flew to my chest. _Lub dub, lub dub, lub dub._ The heartbeat was escaping me.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not here. Not now. _

Fang resided in Academia, the capitol. I hadn't seen her in nearly 2 months—and for good reason.

"Milady," Lightning snapped me from my reverie. "We shouldn't keep her waiting."

I detected the subtlety of Lightning's hurt. To make matters worse, Fang appeared before us in the elegant room that I'd woken to when first arriving here.

I tried my best to stop my ragged breathing and sudden hot flashes. I didn't want my fear to seem so blatantly obvious, because Lightning would have came to my defense, and I refused to bring her into this situation.

_What situation, you might ask?_

"Vanille!" Fang exclaimed as she jogged to me. She wrapped her hands around my waist and lifted me from the floor.

_Fang._

The material of her shirt was soft. Her apparel looked oddly similar to Lightning's, except Fang's garments were sinister and dark. With reluctance, I hugged her back, resting my hands on her shoulders.

_How dare you touch me. _

**Lightning's PoV:**

The most I could do was stand there and watch as Fang grabbed Vanille's jaw and pulled her into a kiss. I could've sworn I saw Vanille shudder. Adrenaline surged through me.

_It's not like Vanille's mine. I have no reason to feel—_

"—Lightning better be taking good care of ya', or I'll be sure to take good care o' her!" Fang said smugly.

I growled.

_Oh really, Fang? Care to take this outside?_

Was I missing something here? Vanille was trembling, or was it just my imagination? I felt hot. My instinct compelled me, urged me, to challenge Fang, but my rationality insisted that I was being foolish.

_She's probably shaking because she's . . . happy to see her. __Right?_

"Lightning," Vanille beckoned softly.

She almost pushed herself out of Fang's arms to face me, "Could you give us a moment? Please, just a moment—"

Just as Vanille finished her sentence, Fang's hungry lips came crashing down hers. Vanille squeaked at the suddenness. I would've done something, but I needed Vanillle to say the words. I couldn't just attack a senator without just cause.

_Good god, why is she so rough with her?_

My blood was boiling, and my jaw was aching from how tightly it was clenched. I couldn't help but feel enraged at the thought of Fang doing this on purpose. Still tightly lip-locked with Vanille, Fang 'shooed' me away with the back of her hand. I smirked. I refused to let this idiot get to me, so I swallowed my pride and left.

**Vanille's PoV:**

I didn't move. I couldn't move.

_Is she . . . using her powers again? _

A rush of fear . . . anxiety . . . and feelings of discomfort I'd forgotten in our time apart came flooding in again.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling away with a confused face. I have trained myself to see the darkness in her fake concerns.

_You know exactly what's wrong, but I'll play your game. Just . . . stay away from Lightning. _

I chortled slightly before shaking my head and replying, "Nothing—it's nothing. I'm just tired."

_Lie. It was such a lie._

"Well, cheer up. Once this mess is over, you and I will be married." Fang said with an imperious grin.

She turned and strode to the nearest window.

"How've ya' been? Lightning's been all right?" she asked firmly.

A few months ago, I would've said that I adored this part about Fang . . . I would've said how she was caring and protective. But I knew better now . . . I knew the difference between protective and possessive.

_Lightning makes me feel protected. She's different . . . she's gentle . . . I miss that feeling._

"Lightning has been very polite," I quickly responded.

I gave a counterfeit smile as Fang faced me with her hands behind her back.

"I've been thinking that . . . perhaps I should take off work and protect you myself," Fang stated it as if it were a fact and not a possibility.

The anxiety returned. I couldn't be alone with Fang. No, I couldn't. _No, no! Please no!_

I panicked. "That won't be necessary," I blurted out much ruder than I intended.

"Oh—it won't?" Fang replied, rather offended. Her eyes. _Oh, no, not her eyes! Not the crimson!_

"No, dear!" I winced. I had to be quick and apologetic. I had to make Fang believe that we were okay, even though we weren't. "I just meant that Lightning does her job well. Besides, they need you in Academia," I laughed nervously, hoping she would buy it.

There was a battle going on inside my head. It took everything in me not to scream for help. Of course, I knew I couldn't. I had to be brave. I wouldn't let Fang hurt anyone on my behalf.

I could've sworn I saw her smirk. She knew. She damn well knew that I was afraid of her. How could she laugh while I could only tremble? How could she be amused when I could only be frightened? She wasn't the Fang I knew and loved anymore. _She was a monster._

"Fair enough," Fang said. Her red eyes returned to their normal obsidian color. "I was gonna' stay tonight, but since Lightning's doing her job _so well_, you don't need me, do ya'?" She taunted.

I could endure any of Fang's cruelty. Her words were empty to me anyway, but I would never stand to tolerate her mocking Lightning. At that moment, it finally occurred to me that Fang was half the person Lightning was. Instead of adding to my fear, I became angry.

"Leave her alone," I instructed coldly.

I couldn't remember the last time that I had stood up to Fang, and the same idea seemed to occur to her too, for she had this moment of temporary confusion. _'Did Vanille really just talk back to me?'_

"I'll escort myself out. Be careful, dear," Fang cleared her throat, roughly kissed my hand, and gave me a final smug look as she stormed out of the elegant room, down the hallway, into the foyer, and out of the door.

I exhaled a stale volume of air. It felt like I hadn't breathed in several minutes, and then, a wave of emotion overthrew me. I touched my fingers to my cheeks. _Wet_. I wasn't sure why I cried, but I knew that every fallen tear were feelings for Fang I'd rid myself of.

I shielded my eyes with a shaky hand.

_Where is she? I need her._

**Lightning's PoV:**

Yarika came bursting into my office in such an abrupt manner, I reached for my sword but immediately restrained having recognized her.

"Captain Farron, I think Vanille has been upset. Go to her! She's in the same room."

I was out before she finished her sentence. I dashed down the ornamented hallway—right back to Vanille.

"Milady, are you alright?" I inquired, hesitant to touch her, allowing distance between us.

Her beautiful face glistened with tears, and her hands clasped together at chin-height. She opened her glossy eyes to look at me.

"Lightning, I—I—"

"Shh. Vanille, relax. Where'd she go?" I finished coldly.

"She—she left. I really don't know why I'm crying," Vanille replied, weeping a little harder.

"What can I do?" I offered sincerely.

_It's torture to see her like this._

Vanille shook her head. The flow of tears quickened. Her breathing went rugged. I felt torn and unsure of what to do, what to think, or even the right comfort I could provide for her.

I lowered my eyes. I couldn't face the grieving girl.

_I can't do anything._

Without warning, Vanille was clutching to me. Her feet were between mine, allowing our bodies no space. Her small hands were on my chest, clinging to the loose fabric of my outfit. Her head was tucked perfectly under my chin.

_Should I hold her? Is that even appropriate? Wait, I'm not debating this . . . If it's wrong, I don't give a damn._

I wrapped my arms around her fragile, lithe frame. My hands covered the small of her back, where I rubbed it soothingly. I continued letting her cry on me.

**Vanille's PoV:**

_Up until this point, I never considered my crush on Lightning significant, but now . . ._

I clutched onto her tunic even tighter, like I was terrified of letting go.

_To allow myself these feelings would be putting her life in danger. I can't . . . but I need her. _

Her arms felt so strong at a time when my legs felt so weak, my lungs felt weaker, and my heart felt the weakest.

_Damn it all._

When Lightning held me closer, I melted. Her shirt was wrapped firmly between my fingers. Still teary-eyed, I removed my head from Lightning's shoulder. Biting my lip, I looked at her, and she looked at me.

We don't like to share. We are animals when we feel threatened about losing what is ours, and just like animals, we kill. Would it be selfish of me to say that I didn't want to be Fang's property anymore; I wanted to be Lightning's lover.

My biggest resentment was that I had to even ask such a question.

**Lightning's PoV:**

_Does she want me to kiss her?_ I could've sworn she did.

_But should I kiss her?_

_I can't. She's engaged, and she's vulnerable. I can't be taking advantage of her like that._

Her hands released their grip on my shirt. They now rested on my arms. She squeezed them gently, while maintaining contact eye contact with her shimmering, green orbs.

_Funny—we__haven't even uttered a word to each other._

I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't push myself to do so. Instinct took over. My resolve was to plant a kiss on her forehead. My lips lingered before I slowly pulled away to see her reaction.

Unexpectedly, she pulled back—I let her go. Vanille wiped her eyes, cleared her nose, and left the room. I didn't even watch her leave. I sighed.

_What the hell does she want from me?_


	7. Protective Forbiddance

**Vanille's PoV:**

It'd been one week since our afternoon in the garden. I'd still taken every opportunity to avoid Lightning. Our conversations lasted maybe a sentence or two, and we only spoke if it were absolutely necessary.

_This had to be so. I couldn't let her be hurt. _

As I sat on a ledge near the French windows in my bedroom, I peered out to a clear view of the majestic ocean. My room resembled the one from New Bodhum. The floors and decorative pillars were crafted of beautiful Mosaics, marble stone of auburn, white, and noble brown colors. The bed came equipped with hand-woven, satin sheets.

_But being here makes me feel useless._

If I couldn't be alone, meaning far away from Lightning, then I wanted to be working.

_The people are tired._

_The people are disoriented._

_The people need security, and yet here I am—nonfunctional._

I was pried from my thoughts when I heard a light rap on the door. "Milady, you have a hologram. May I come in?" said Yarika's voice.

"Oh—err yes, please, come in," I answered.

Yarika slowly entered— hologram clutched firmly in her hands. She managed a smile. "It's sent from Senator Hans, Milady."

Yarika extended the sphere with her slender arm. My heart pounded as I took it from her.

_Finally . . . contact with the Senate._

I hastily activated the 3D message. Instantly, Senator Hans projected in miniature form.

"Hello, Lady Vanille, I trust you've been well? Academia is busier than ever. The Senate's been speaking to merchants from New Palumpolum about the economy. Lately, that's been our biggest concern. No matter, I send you this message as a reminder to be ready tomorrow night for your grand induction to the Senate. Your fiancee and I have been working non-stop to secure the Forum for your arrival, and I assure you tomorrow evening will be pleasant and free of any annoyances. I am overwhelmed with the thought of referring to you as Senator Vanille tomorrow. Captain Farron has been ordered to escort you to the New Palumpolum Base promptly at 6pm for check-in. At that time, Guard Corp personnel will be put on alert, and Captain Farron will, again, escort you to the Forum. Sleep well tonight, Lady Vanille. See you soon."

I was so happy I felt crying. A warmth spread over my body.

_The idea of leaving my idleness and becoming a full-fledged senator . . ._

I stood up and placed the hologram on a nearby counter. Yarika hadn't moved. She was smiling brighter than usual, "Wonderful news, Milady! I will go make arrangements for your dress tomorrow. Any special accommodations?" Yarika asked politely.

"Oh, no, the dress is lovely as it is. Thank you. I think I'll go speak with Captain Farron. Do you know where she is?"

"—She's here," answered Lightning's deep voice. She was walking through the doorway.

Yarika took her leave; I almost shouted for her to come back. It was hard to be alone with Lightning.

_And of course, she just has to look attractive right now. _

Her solemn face, mixed with her strong body, in addition to her metallic silver, T-tunic uniform made it difficult for me to concentrate.

_I'm helplessly attracted to her, but I can't let her in. I can't. Don't look in her eyes, Vanille . . . don't do it. They'll disarm you. _

"So tomorrow's your big day . . ." she rubbed the back of her head. "I was charged with telling you about one extra detail for this occasion. Masks will be worn to protect the identities of public officials."

Lightning looked at me, as if already expecting how I was destined to react. "Tell me you're joking?"

"I'm afraid not," Lightning solemnly replied.

"Wonderful. My induction to the Senate will be done as a masquerade party. What a dignified idea," I commented disapprovingly.

Out of habit, I put my hands on my hips. The soldier took note of my annoyance. "I know this doesn't seem dignified or proper, but for your own safety—"

"Oh, what do you know about proper?" I snapped. "This special treatment that I'm forcibly given has never been necessary. I don't need it, and _I don't need you_!"

Lightning stood frozen in her spot. I paced out to the bedroom balcony, resting both of my hands on the ledge as tried to steady my breathing.

_I'm not done._

"It was a terrible mistake to kiss you back! It was a terrible mistake to let you hold me as much as you have!" I turned my head back to see Lightning's mouth still slightly agape, but her eyes fixated on me.

"I'm engaged, damn you!" I shouted angrily, now turning my body to completely face her from the balcony.

"Why am I suddenly worth your time?! I was invisible to you not long ago, and now you torment me with your genuine smiles and loving eyes. Where was this Lightning a few months ago? Was I too naive for your liking? _Fuck you_!"

I had snapped. I don't even know why. The only justification I could think of was that I wanted to love her . . . and it wasn't that I didn't know how; I forbade myself, and I was angry because of it. To my reluctance, tears began streaming down my cheeks. But they weren't tears of weakness, they were tears frustration.

**Lightning's PoV:**

My gaze at the floorboard was short-lived. I lifted my head to meet Vanille's determined stare.

"Whatever I did to offend you, I'm sorry, but let me make one thing clear: I'm not General Blanche, and I don't make the rules. I was told to look after you, and that's what I'm doing." The softness of my voice sharply contrasted with the anger in Vanille's.

"Who cares about _how_ you're inducted into the senate, just as long as it happens, right? Isn't this what you wanted?!" I spoke clearly in command of myself.

"All I'd like to know is," I took an authoritative step towards Vanille, "what is this really about? We're not talking about the ceremony anymore. We're talking about us—"

"—THERE IS NO US!" Vanille quickly retorted.

"Then why are you so angry with me?" I responded, almost in a whisper.

Vanille stifled a sob, turned her back to me, and said no more. I felt bad. She was struggling with something, but she wouldn't clue me in. Truthfully though, I didn't have a right to be angry at her for it; I did the same thing to her once.

"I know I don't have a great record with this sort of thing, but . . . you should consider telling me what's eating at you. Maybe . . . I could help."

There was nothing more to be said. She wouldn't face me; I respectfully turned and left the room with my red cape flapping dramatically behind me. I felt the need to occupy myself. I didn't want to think about Vanille right now. I made my way around the villa until I found the housemaid, Ceriliya, who was busy hemming Vanille's dress.

She whipped around at my presence, and placed a hand on her chest, sighing with relief after realizing it was only me. "Oh, Captain Farron, you startled me!"

"Forgive me, Lady Ceriliya, I only came to—"

"Wait, Captain!" Ceriliya interjected. "I need to tell you something. I've wanted to come to you sooner, but Yarika's been watching me like hawk."

The youthful maiden seemed disturbed. I furrowed my eyebrows and prodded her to continue. "You-you need to know something, Yarika and the rest of the maids— We—"

Speak of the devil—Yarika came bursting into the room, smiling and cheerful. I cleared my throat and said, "Yarika, can I—err— help you?"

"Oh, Captain, excuse me. I was just looking for Ceriliya. I'm preparing the pod for you and Lady Vanille tomorrow. Ceriliya needs to oil the transmission and deactivate the flycraft force field."

Yarika folded her arms and gave Ceriliya a menacing look. I stopped Ceriliya leaving by extendeding my arm.

"Are you incapable of oiling a transmission yourself?"I asked Yarika.

"Captain Farron," she said plainly, "might I respectfully say that I am the head of this maiden-staff—"

I raised my hand to silence her. "Excuse me, but you've commissioned to be a service member for the Republic, right? I don't know the criteria for becoming 'head maiden', but I don't think your job description exempts you from certain tasks?"

Yarika smiled haughtily. "We have a system here, Captain. If you'd like to argue about it, I suggest taking it up with Senator Fang."

_Fuck Fang. What does that lazy bastard have to do with any of this?!_

"Lady Yarika," I emphasized, "allow me to tend to the transmission. Lady Ceriliya is busy with her own preparations for tomorrow."

I returned my attention to Ceriliya "Did you want to talk later?"

Ceriliya's eyes grew fearful. She looked like a deer in headlights. "No, Captain. I have nothing to say."

I cocked an eyebrow, but I didn't question her any further. I bade them both good day and went to find the pod.

_I wonder how long Yarika was standing outside the door?_

After finding the object of interest, I began administering the necessary repairs. To pass the time, I contemplated about the drama that happened earlier that day.

_Vanille has every reason to be upset with me._ _A few months back, I really didn't pay her any attention—but then, I saw her in New Bodhum . . . distinguished in her attire and opinionated in her speech._

_. . . I fell for her . . ._

Despite her changes, something fundamental was missing. Her natural glow was gone. What was she trying to prove? If she's wasn't trying to prove anything, what was she afraid of? But I assumed too much. Maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe I was the one with the problem.

After I finished repairing the pod, I walked along the grassy field until reaching the sandy beach. I took shelter under a nearby tree while I sat on a large boulder. I admired the waves lapping gently along the shore.

I rubbed my calloused hands on the stone, feeling the indents on the rock below. I felt deliberate marks under my right hand, so I brought my attention to the crude inscription, "_love me if you dare_".

_How fitting._

I stood up and looked out at the endless ocean in front of me.

_I'm not going anywhere. _

"Dare."

_I can't give up on her. _


	8. To Despair But Not To Flee

**Vanille's PoV:**

Last night I had a dream.

I was barefoot in a beautiful garden, wearing a dress made of ancient Pulsian cloth. The dress was modest and purple—pretty and laced with white silk.

There was something about my smile—déjà vu almost. I smiled like I was happy. I smiled like there was nothing to fear. This smile . . . I'd forgotten this smile.

If my life were my own, why did not feel so? Why did I always feel the pressure of Fang's watchful eyes—her watchful, red eyes. I was not an anxious person, but lately I had been looking over my shoulder. I felt like I didn't have a choice. I felt trapped. At first I was just scared, but to be honest . . . the present had twisted me into thinking that I could somehow bring my Fang back—the Fang who loved me . . . not the Fang who aimed to control me.

Was I to blame for her sudden changes? Her powers were so dark and strange . . . did no one else know about them? I had hoped not.

All I knew was that I was reaching out . . . I was desperately reaching for something—someone to help me. But I couldn't . . . if Fang would've found out, who knew what she would've done. I couldn't put someone else in danger. That would've been selfish, would it not?

But no. No, no. I did nothing wrong. I didn't deserve to be the victim. This dream made me realize that I never deserved that. For once, I had to be brave . . . not naïve. 'Fixing' her was not my problem. I wanted out . . . but could I have possibly done it alone?

Not likely.

_But should I take a chance?_ S_hould I reach out to the person that I want to._

I kept smiling. In this dream, there was no faking, no pretending, just genuine happiness as I walked through this garden. Pyreflies—souls of the dead—encircled me and decorated my surroundings as they flew angelically through the air. There was something so peaceful about them. They whispered to me, and they were so gentle.

My smile may have been faint, but my smile was real. My view suddenly widened, I could see where I was walking . . . straight to Lightning.

Pyreflies surrounded her imposing figure—a waterfall cascaded behind her.

_It was beautiful to behold._

Lightning had a faint grin appearing from the corner of her mouth.

_I found myself in her arms._

I latched onto her strong body and allowed myself to rely on her to keep me standing. We said nothing. We exchanged no kiss, but we held each other with complete adoration. I lifted my head from her chest and met her azure eyes.

The Pyreflies continued whispering to me, and they gave me hope. Even though I treated it with skepticism, they made me feel like I had the strength, that I had the courage to break this cycle, and take control of my life again.

Lightning couldn't hear them, but it didn't matter. My uneasiness faded by the sensation of being trapped in her arms.

But to my dismay, I felt myself distancing from the scene. In a short bout of time, Lightning and I were nothing but a speck blending with the distant garden, and from the garden, faded to wandering Pyreflies, and from the Pyreflies . . .

_I awoke to reality—_wishing I could venture back to the beautiful garden where I found myself again.

_The secret to happiness is freedom. The secret to freedom is courage. _

**Lightning's PoV:**

It was half past four, and I was in a rush. I hastily applied the finishing touches to my suit. The fact that I was to appear like a civilian brought a surprising amount of relief. As a bodyguard, blending in with the crowd was something I didn't get to do often, so I really wanted to enjoy tonight.

I applied my golden cuff-links to my white dress shirt. My suit was black with white pin-stripes. My suede shoes were black as well. My ruffled white dress shirt, I figured, would serve as a joke. Although, I was probably the only one who would find humor in it.

I picked up my tie. It was a rich shade of Persian blue, nearly identical to my eyes. I laced it firmly in a Windsor knot and then put on my snug fitting vest— black silk. Last and most importantly, I fastened my 9mm glock harness, which allowed me to conceal a pistol by my rib cage.

I threw on my pin-striped blazer while checking the time on my watch.

_4:40— shit._

**Vanille's PoV:**

I scrutinized the reflection in the mirror.

_I look . . . beautiful?_

I wore a moderate length, gold, woven dress with cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, pleated crossover panels, and a stud and beaded embellishment. I was adorned with fancy diamond necklaces, bracelets, and my engagement ring—all gifts from Fang.

With the little curves I had, the dress accentuated them. I completed my outfit with strappy, modest, golden heels. My apricot-colored hair looked as long and wavy as ever.

Meanwhile, there were so many different scenarios swirling around in my head, but I couldn't have that. Not now. I kept reminding myself, one thing at a time.

There was a knock at the door accompanied by Yarika's voice. "Milady, it's 4:45! You don't want to be late!"

_Shit! I lost track of time._

I hurried out to the maidens, making a quick right and stopping at the bottom of the staircase. Yarika stood at the forefront bearing a smile. She hugged me tightly, "Congratulations, Milady, I know you'll do well tonight," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded in approval and left her grasp. I glanced down the row of people. Lightning was at the end. I caught her staring. Her eyes softened. She looked incredibly charming, and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed—again.

I briefly hugged all the maidens and waved goodbye. Lightning was already at the door. She opened it for me. The sun was still high in the sky, but sunset wasn't far off. She walked complacently beside me. I couldn't stand the tension, so I broke it—I grabbed her arm with my hand. She slowed her pace and eyed me sharply.

"I—don't want to fall," I quickly explained.

Lightning smirked at me. "I am your escort after all."

"Yes, you are," I smiled back.

It was as though all the hurtful words of yesterday faded.

_At least I thought so until . . ._

"But I'm not your fiancée," she said with a mixture of hurt and coldness under her breath. I didn't know how to respond, so I squeezed her arm a little tighter.

Shortly after, we made it to the pod. I examined the vessel before glancing up at Lightning. She had this look on her face.

"What are you smirking at me for?" I playfully asked while releasing her arm.

She looked at me, then to the pod. She looked at me again, then back to the pod. Then, she did something so tacky that I had to make fun of her— she positioned her arms under my knees and gently lifted me. She then placed me on the foremost pod seat.

"As if I wasn't capable of seating myself, Lightning," I taunted her.

Her smile widened as she mounted the pod behind me, "Well, tonight is your big night, and I thought it'd be very mannerly for me to seat you," she laughed.

_God, I love her laugh._

She indirectly put her arms around me as she ignited the pod, and in seconds, we were airborne. The journey to the New Sunleth Base was silent. She didn't take her eyes off of the destination that could be seen in the distance. I felt slightly uncomfortable, only because there were so many things I wanted to say.

_Where do I start?_

"—Uh, Light . . ." I uttered hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she replied, attention still centered on our destination.

"I just want to apologize for yesterday, I didn't mean—"

"Don't worry about it, Vanille," She interjected.

"Lightning, can I at least tell you what I have on my mind?"

"I don't think now is such an appropriate time."

She refused to look at me. I couldn't see her beautiful blue eyes, and it bothered me to the point where I could no longer bear it. I took her jaw in my hands. Immediately, she tensed, but her stare was now on me. I briefly swiveled to the flight controls and pressed 'auto-pilot'.

I cupped her face again and demanded, "Listen to me. If I don't say some things now, I might not have the strength to do it again."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"There is something I've wanted to share with you. I know now isn't the best time but," I bit my lip, "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

I opened my mouth. I had planned what I was going to say hours beforehand, but to my misfortune, I could not repeat it. I could not pull myself to do it. Creeping doubts swarmed upon me, and I froze on the spot.

_Maybe I shouldn't put this on her. It's not fair of me . . . but she's the only one who can help. __I might be beyond saving, but if there's any chance left, the person I'm looking at right now is my only hope._

The pace of the pod changed drastically. It began its descent as we arrived at the New Sunleth Base. As soon as we touched down, Lightning dismounted the pod and extended her hand to me.

"We'll finish this later," she said delicately.

**Lightning's PoV:**

The luxury aircraft from the New Sunleth Base was comfortable and open. Whilst in transit to New Palumpolum, I sat with my regional, commanding officer in a secluded corner of the craft. He debriefed me about the rules of engagement for the event.

_I don't mean that lightly._

Heavy infantry was sanctioned to strike down any airborne terrorist assault. Checkpoints were necessary for every passage into the Forum. Bulletproof ground vehicles were assigned to transport the politicians.

_If a terrorist launched an invasion, it would be suicide._

The officer spoke very fast. He seemed nervous.

_I forget his name already._

I was unconcerned with his professional annotations.

_I know more than this amateur._

I nodded my head intermittently to appease him, but really, my attention was on Vanille. She was seated several paces away, on a couch, with Senator Yaj Adias and her husband. She extended her hand to Senator Yaj's husband whom took particular interest in the precious gem on Vanille's ring finger. It killed me.

Vanille entertained them with subtle reluctance.

_I'm dense when it comes to relationships, but I sense Vanille has finally come to terms with her feelings for Fang . . . maybe . . . I hope._

The entire ride to New Palumpolum, Vanille and I snuck glimpses at each other.

"Do you have all that, Captain?" The rookie officer inquired.

"Mhm," I disinterestedly mumbled.

_I can't take my eyes off Vanille._

**Lightning's PoV (Cont. 5:45 p.m. Palumpolum Base)**

"Jesus, Farron! Could you cut it any closer?" Sargent-Major Amador called from the opposite end of the hangar.

He was suited like me, two agents at his sides. Vanille, Senator Yaj and husband, and I hustled our way over to Amador. He had a satisfied smile plastered to his face.

_He seems pleased._

Upon reaching him, I shook his hand firmly. He gave me a wholesome slap on the shoulder.

_I swear, people find endearment with slapping me._

"Captain, I suggest we make haste. We're a tad late as is," He said nonchalantly.

"I understand, Sir. I apologize for the untimely arrival."

He accepted my apology, and then nudged the agent on his right. The agent reached into his left pocket and pulled out a Comm Device, "All military and guard personnel on stand-by, we have subjects ready for escort, t-minus 12 minutes and counting for arrival. This is not a drill, standby."

Sargent-Major Amador faced us sideways and indicated to the ground transportation we'd be traveling in. Ground Transportation Vehicles (GTV) somewhat resembled pods, but they're made to never exceed hovering over three feet. Our vessel was platinum armored.

I ushered Senator Adias, her husband, and Vanille towards the GTV. SM Amador and the two agents followed. We entered the vessel, leading to a luxurious leather interior. The seat patterns went in an oval around the interior of the GTV, and the driver could be seen through a small panel in the front. Vanille sat next to Senator Adias, and the two agents sat juxtaposed to her husband. Sargent-Major Amador pulled me into a corner.

"Any funny business at all, you get the Lady out of there. Understand?" he asserted

"Of course, Sir," I replied adamantly.

"Good, I've been meaning to tell you, Farron . . . Blanche's been leeching me to arrange a meeting with you. I expect you'll accept his request?"

I shot him a confused look before replying "Yeah, sure . . . but what exactly does he want?"

"Haven't a clue, but just be prepared for him to summon you to his table tonight."

I nodded and then proceeded to play with my hands and fidget nervously.

_Tonight's been so hyped up. With this much happening at once, something interesting's bound to happen._

I glanced over at Vanille. She seemed to be taking long breaths. Obviously, she was deep in thought. A few minutes later, we arrived.

"All military and guard personnel on full alert, this is not a drill. The subjects have arrived. The protection program is now – fully – activated."

**Lightning's PoV Cont.; The Forum (6:00 p.m.):**

_So far so good, except for this fucking mask. I can barely breathe._

Escorting Vanille into the Forum was easy. After progressing through the checkpoint, Vanille was instantly swept away by swarms of cutthroat diplomats. While waiting for the hysteria to cease, I marveled at the extravagance of the newly erected Forum. Marble, gold, marble, gold, Pulsian dyes, all these factors clashed together when creating this beautiful building of trade and commerce.

Inside the Forum, the celebration gallery was a massive, open, square compartment. A few staircases adorned the side walls leading off to unknown locations. The enormous, glass chandelier was dangling ominously down the middle of the gallery, where a wide-opened center was designated for dancing. Tables were set up along the sides. Servers in fancy uniforms held plates of wine and champagne. An orchestra was playing softly in the upper right hand corner of the gallery, and a stage with an ornamented podium lay on the far central wall.

The gallery was completely saturated. Masks, masks, and more masks. There was a considerable amount of people merrily dancing, while a few others assembled in groups at the side tables. It was a real medieval sight.

_I can see why Vanille was so upset about this . . . It's a bloody fun-house._

Standing at the top of the gallery stairs, I observed the circus in front of me. Standing alone, I had a complete bird's eye view. I carefully assessed each guest as they passed by. Despite the congestion, I finally spotted Vanille.

_Where's Fang?_

**Vanille's PoV:**

_I'm feeling light-headed._

Publicity wasn't the cause. Important people talked to me, but I couldn't pay attention. I simply made eye contact, nodded, and smiled, refraining from actually partaking in their conversation. I had the sudden urge to run out of the Forum—to run, to not care about any of this.

_I'm not ready._

"Oi, sweetheart," came my fiancée's sultry voice.

I felt Fang's arm slide around my waist. Thankfully the people surrounding me were so pleased to see Fang that they didn't notice me shudder. She was generously welcomed to the small group. The chairman of agriculture eagerly greeted her after she planted a light kiss on my forehead. My eyes went to the floor. I couldn't even look at her.

"Why ya' lookin' depressed. This is your big day," she urged while gently leading us away from the group. I could hear the sweet melody of violins drowning out her voice.

She was being gentle, which was comforting. Her arm around my shoulder felt warm even, but I knew that it wasn't sincere. She was only putting on a show.

"I've waited so long for this, darling. I'm glad it's finally happening."

I managed to smile. She went for a kiss, but I ducked out, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous. I—er, I just—it's nothing personal, sweetheart."

Frowning, Fang kissed me on the forehead. My eyes remained on the floor.

"Well, I'll give you some space. Let you think a bit," and with that, she reluctantly let me go as she exited the gallery.

I sighed in great relief, but it was short lived as I felt someone's strong hand pull me around.

"You look upset, Milady."

I met those beautiful, blue eyes.

_Not even the mask could hide Lightning's beautiful features._

Her deep voice shattered every wall I'd put up upon arriving at the Forum. "Let's leave the scene for a bit," Lightning suggested. "It'll do you some good."

I earnestly agreed. My anxiety could wait. I wouldn't let myself have a care in the world. This was my chance. We were disguised, and the gallery's population continued expanding with every passing minute.

_—to be honest, I just want to be alone with Lightning._

**Lightning's PoV:**

_I needed her to myself, if only for the moment. _

"Lead the way," Vanille urged while gripping my arm.

I weaved us through the growing crowds of people until we ended up at the right wall. Vanille and I crept up the staircase and out of sight. When we crossed the threshold at the top of the landing, we took off down a long, red-carpeted corridor. Before we could get far, I felt a sharp tug, stopping me in my tracks.

"Lightning," she whispered.

It killed me to hear her sound so sad—she was far too beautiful to be sad about anything.

I turned my body, so I could see her face. She searched my eyes with her own, and then she grabbed my arms. Slowly and sensually, she slid her hands up, over my shoulders, up my neck, and to my face, where she determinedly removed my mask. Before I knew it, I was removing hers as well. I dropped my hands to my sides, nervous from her caressing my jaw and cheekbones.

She slid her hands back down to my biceps, traveling even further, to my forearms. She grabbed them and deliberately wrapped my right arm securely around her lower back. She intertwined her right hand with my left hand. Then she placed her left hand around my neck. I shuddered at the sensation of being so close to her. She peered up at me with those eyes—

"Hold me," she whispered.

She didn't have to ask twice. I wrapped my arm even more firmly around her. She sighed contentedly with my actions. In the background, we could hear the faint sounds of beautiful, orchestrated music.

She was waiting for my lead, and I wasn't going to disappoint her.

**Vanille's PoV:**

_I need to be as close to her as possible._

I rested my head against her warm chest as she led our slow movements. I felt so safe and yet so vulnerable, but I was all right.

"I should apologize to you," I slowly lifted my head from her chest to examine her puzzled look. "I haven't been fair."

"What do you mean?" she replied.

The reflection of fire from the hallway torches burned vividly in her ocean eyes. I felt the waves of desire knock me down and drag me into sea. I couldn't resist her anymore. I trembled from her touch and whimpered at her words, and I was utterly done with denying myself of her.

I kissed her.

I forced both of my hands into her hair, and to my reassurance, I felt my waist being fully enclosed by her powerful arms.

I was trapped by her, and I adored every second of it.

I kissed her for the first time without the contingency of Fang prior to, during, or after the fact.

The passion ensued.

I unbuttoned her blazer and vest, and then I pulled her down hard into the kiss, both of my hands desperately tangled in her shirt collar. I felt the strength of her rough hands grabbing my hips and pressing me to her.

And everything was all right.

Any previous perceptions of predicament melted away on Lightning's amorous lips.


	9. Come To Bed With Me

**Vanille's PoV:**

I pushed her stomach hard against the corridor wall. The loud thud of her back, followed by a muffled grunt, echoed lowly over the cold fire-lit hall. I was tempted to pull away from her lips and apologize for being so rough. It seemed like the right thing to do until I felt the sensation of her hands grabbing my ass. I moaned softly against her mouth and curled my hands back up in the soft fabric of her dress shirt.

I was exciting her, and I wanted to. I wanted her. I have always wanted her. From the moment she came back into my life, I wanted her exactly as I had her now. After all the time, after all the self-denial, I'd never been more sure of this, and she deserved to know.

I slid one arm around her neck, while the other arm tried gently pushing her back. She seemed a little discouraged by my actions, but my smile reassured her that everything was okay. She repositioned her hands firmly around my waist. She pulled me in again, and I wasn't quick enough to push her back.

I quietly gasped against her lips. "Light—"

She kissed me again. "Mmm?"

I smiled into the kiss. I had so much to say, but my sentences were repeatedly cut off by her lips. I was a little frustrated, but at the same time, I couldn't help but adore her affection. It took a great deal of emotional and physical strength, but I managed to push her chest against the wall and create a big enough gap for our eyes to meet.

"Lightning, I just have a few things I need to say, and if you keep kissing me, that's never going to happen!"

We laughed, and she gently cupped my face in her hands. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as she planted a tender kiss against my forehead.

"Can you blame me?" She grinned.

I sighed contentedly against her warm skin. I placed my left hand over hers and coiled my right hand in her shirt collar. The closeness of our bodies, and the intoxicating scent of her cologne was no longer a want but an inexcusable need. I looked at her with imploring eyes as I flattened my hands against her stomach. Lightning embraced me.

I closed my eyes. I wanted to say something, but what I wanted to say was completely mad, meaning undeniably crazy . . . but it couldn't have been more fitting for the situation, because the way I felt for her was nothing short of crazy.

**Lightning's PoV:**

"You're trembling—" I noticed.

"Come away with me," Vanille blurted out. My mouth went dry. _Did I hear that right?_

"What—?" I uttered.

She lifted her head from my shoulder. "Let's run away, Lightning. Leave the politics, the policies, the terrorists—everything. Let's just leave it all behind!"

My lips parted. I'm not sure what she wanted me to say. I tried to find the words, but they weren't to be found. A small smile spread on her lips as she pulled me down for a short kiss.

"I'm confused," I admitted.

"I expected as much" she replied articulately.

I chuckled. "Running away won't solve anything." I cupped Vanille's cheek. "_Be brave._ This isn't something you can hide from." I gave her neck a gentle squeeze. "You can fix this, and I'm prepared to help you in anyway that I can."

I could see it in Vanille's eyes. She was processing my words carefully. Deep down, she must've known that I was right. "I'm calling off the ceremony," she said.

My eyebrows furrowed. I gripped her waist tighter, "Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked.

I could see her cheerfulness leaving. I had no intentions of burdening her, but I needed to know what she wanted. At this moment, I couldn't relate to Vanille. It was as if doing what was right for herself was the very thing she feared the most. I didn't care what the prophecy expected of her. This was her life, and I, of all people, knew what it meant to fight your own destiny.

"I wish I could be brave like you," she sniffed.

I sighed. "You misunderstand, Milady."

"But you're not afraid of anything!" Vanille insisted.

I took both of her hands in mine. "Bravery is resistance to fear, mastery of fear," I shook my head, "not absence of fear."

There was a pause. Vanille looked at me, and I think she understood what I meant. She nodded, another pause, and then, a kiss. She wrapped her hands around my tie and pulled me down hard. She kissed me as if she would never see me again, and I debated whether that was concerning or not.

My only regret was that I couldn't do more. She was clearly struggling with something. I really wanted to do more, but I wouldn't pry for answers.

"We should go back soon" she whispered. "I need to speak with the council, and tell them that I'm going to renounce my induction formally to the public, at the capitol, tomorrow. We can end tonight's event with a staged evacuation on account of terrorist threat."

I nodded my approval.

"While they arrange that," Vanille continued, "I'm going to end my engagement to Fang."

I rubbed her shoulders, trying my best to express my support.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

The thought occurred to me. "I need to speak to General Blanche."

Vanille cocked her head a little but nodded. "I'll find you after and take us back to the Villa," I said. I was about to let Vanille go, but there was one last thing I needed to know. "You're going to end it with Fang . . . just like that?"

"People marry for many reasons, reasons not including love, but I will not let that be the case," she responded calmly. "I loved her, but I don't even know who she is anymore. I cannot carry on forcing myself into feeling what has already been lost."

Vanille pecked my lips and turned to leave. I wasn't quite done with her though. I grabbed her hips and pulled her back to me. She pretended to struggle, and eventually giggled as I refused to let go. She leaned back in my arms, placing her right hand behind my neck as she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

_Get a grip, Farron._

**Vanille's PoV:**

"I have to go," I whispered playfully. "Please."

Lightning kissed the back of my head and loosened her grip. I pulled myself from the warmth of her strong embrace, taking a few steps toward the staircase before swiveling around to reacquaint myself with those intense blue eyes.

Lightning's back remained flat against the wall. The fire light has yet to abandon its reflection in her eyes. Honestly though, I started to wonder if I'd simply been blind to its presence all along. My heart insisted that her name suited her movements—agile, tactful, nimble and swift—but the name Lightning didn't represent the beauty of her mind. _Fire_ is a more accurate description of that.

Fire is passion, fire is red, and fire is not fleeting like a lightning-strike. When fire erupts, flames lack energy when compared to its embers—these smoking remnants emit the main source of heat. Though not as flashy and intimidating as flames, the embers, given time, are the ultimate collection of power.

_That, to me, is Lightning, and while she stands there, stoically against the wall, pervading through my every thought, I can't help but embrace it. I love her, and tonight, I have every intention of proving it._

"You look so nice dressed up," I admitted softly.

She responded with a half smirk, eyes upon the floor. With that, I refocused on the tasks ahead—reluctantly going toward the staircase. "See you soon, tiger," I called over my shoulder.

"Milady—"she called back. I craned my neck to capture the rest of her sentence.

"Don't forget your mask."

**Lightning's PoV:**

Shortly after returning to the party, I was summoned to the table of General Blanche. I scarcely imagined the meaning of this.

"General Blanche, allow me to introduce you to Captain Lightning Farron."

Salutes, handshakes, and brief small talk were so routine in military lifestyle. General Blanche was the commander-in-chief of the Academy's new army. He was a stalky, tan-skinned, thick-jawed individual within his early 50s. He possessed streaks of gray in his sleek, dominantly black hair.

"I know you have your hands full, Captain, so I'll be direct. I've been hearing an abundance of praise regarding Lady Vanille's guardian. I'm told that you are exceptionally trained with a sword and unparalleled in your tact. You're a natural leader. I've been searching for the quality officers—"

General Blanche was cut off by his assistant, who was crouching over his shoulder, muttering in hushed tones. Blanche was slightly displeased with whatever the assistant had told him. He turned back to me.

"It seems like we have a mild security breach on our hands." The General took the napkin off his lap, dabbed the corner of his lips, and tossed it on his unfinished plate. "Unfortunately, we won't be able to talk about both of the two topics I was hoping to discuss. One topic is lighter than the other, so I should like to at least table that before we go our separate ways—well, until we meet again at tomorrow's make-up ceremony."

I felt uneasy, but I nodded for him to continue.

"As luck would have it, I've become quite familiar to the presence of your sister, Serah, in my home. She and my daughter Emma are of the same age, and both conduct research at the Academy. It is my understanding that you are familiar with Emma Blanche, but you are likely unaware that she is my daughter."

_Shit . . ._

"No worries, Captain," Blanche assured. "Serah talks about you all the time. I must admit, I'm impressed by the way you've handled your life with the cards you've been dealt. I'm impressed by your intellect and your respectfulness. My Emma, well, you've intrigued her . . . and this is a tad unorthodox, but you should consider arranging a marriage . . . with my daughter. I know arranged marriages are an ancient practice, Captain, but I cannot allow my daughter to marry a fool, especially because then that fool would be commanding our troops when I am no longer able to."

_What the actual fuck is happening? And this is considered the lighter of the two topics?_

"How would your daughter's suitor inherit the title of General? Isn't that an elected position, sir?" I completely evaded commenting on his other points.

Blanche folded his hands in front of the dinner table. Crowds of people were slowly exiting the Gallery around us. I briefly scanned area to see if I could catch a glimpse of Vanille's dress. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"As you no doubt have noticed, your distinguished subject, Lady Vanille, has inherited a senate seat on account of birth right. There are certain circumstances that yield our elected democracy. If you marry my daughter, the security of your future will have no traces of uncertainty. I don't expect an answer now, in fact, I don't want an answer now. Think it over. Tomorrow, at the make-up ceremony, we'll finish this discussion. Thank you for your time, Captain. Dismissed."

He saluted me while standing to leave with his party. They made a hasty exit. Meanwhile, I tried convincing myself that I didn't just hallucinate. I slowly stood up from my chair and pushed it in.

_Wasn't expecting that, but fortunately I won't lose any sleep over it. My heart belongs to–_

A familiar hand pressed against my back, accompanied by a gentle voice "Take me home, Captain."

_Vanille._

**Vanille's PoV:**

She offered me her jacket before ascending into the darkness, but it was unnecessary due to the warmth radiating from her chest. I sat across her lap. She seemed quiet and tense.

_She's probably just tired . . . No, she's never tired._

"You're really not going to tell me what happened with General Blanche?" I mumbled into her collar bone.

_Something's bothering her._

"Not until you tell me what happened with Fang."

_Knew that was coming._

"That's a little unfair, don't ya think?" I protested.

Lightning switched to auto-pilot before folding her arms around me, "What aren't you telling me, Milday," she said dishearteningly.

"It's not like that," I assured, bringing my left hand up to caress her cheek. I carefully traced the outline of her strong facial features.

_Is she smiling?_

"Are you smiling because you believe me?" I asked confused.

"No, I'm smiling because I can no longer feel the metal band around your ring finger when you touch my face."

I drew my hand back.

"Are you having any regrets? You seem like you still care about her." She asked me quietly.

I sighed deeply before replying, "Lightning, of course I still care about her. I've known her for _hundreds of years_ . . . if not for Fang, I would have perished with the rest of my village. I told you that I'm not in love with her anymore. I know I seem distant right now, so please, forgive me. When I'm stronger, perhaps then I'll tell you but –"

She kissed me.

"I'm sorry, Milady," she whispered on my lips.

I kissed her again, "I'm fine. I'm with _my_ guardian," I whispered back.

**Lightning's PoV:**

Walking back to the Estate hand-in-hand with Vanille felt too good to be true. I took small strides for the sake of her walking in heels. When we reached the outdoor balcony, I led her to the area where we shared our first kiss. The moonlight was casting a dim silhouette across the sea. The waves were more violent than usual – typical before a storm.

Vanille cuddled closer to me. I took her in my arms. I felt her plant a delicate kiss on my neck. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Lightning," she whispered.

I peered down at her mesmerizing emerald eyes. "Yes?"

**Vanille's PoV:**

"I—lo—" I was cut off by the powerful crack of thunder that echoed over the New Sunleth landscape. Startled, I instinctively latched onto Lightning.

She laughed at my uneasiness. "Do I amuse you?" I sarcastically asked.

Her hold on me tightened as she replied, "No, Milady, I –" but she was interrupted by the splashing of a enormous raindrop on her cheek.

We faced skyward to witness the coming volley of rain water. She stiffened up, as if the rain were like bullets to her. On the contrary, I melted from the contact of the warm droplets.

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

The storm began to pick up in intensity, but I didn't want to move. The crashing of waves into the shore echoed even louder now. "It's only water!" I replied.

"You'll get cold," she insisted.

I put my hand against her chest and started unbuttoning her blazer. She shot me a quizzical look as I continued to work down, then I wrapped my arms around her torso, shielding my arms from the rain with the folds of her unbuttoned jacket. She embraced me around the shoulders.

"Now, I'm fine," I whispered into her ear.

I withdrew my head to her collarbone. I heard her stifle a small laugh. The warmth of her embrace was something I could never willfully abandon. Her breathing was long and deep. The rhythm of her chest expanding up and down soothed me. Her dress shirt clung to the fading aroma of her cologne. I inhaled sharply, closing my eyes, taking her in with every sense.

_I need to tell her._

**Lightning's PoV:**

When I lacked the right words, I usually didn't speak. I wanted to take her inside, but how could I protest having her like this? I shuddered when her lips pressed to my ear.

"Lightning . . ."

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"I'm in love with you," She whispered softly as she exhaled into my ear.

I closed my eyes.

**Vanille's PoV:**

I waited for her reply. Perhaps a second of time elapsed, yet the anxiety of waiting for her to quit shielding her eyelids from those beautiful aqua irises only worsened my angst.

When she opened them, I witnessed the same fire – the same passion I observed in the Forum. She had yet to lose it. I felt safe again. I felt relieved. Her hair was sopping wet from the heavy rain. Beads of water were racing from her forehead down to her shapely jaw. I urged her, with pleading eyes, to say something – anything.

"I know," was her return.

_I know? I put my heart out there and your response is, 'I know'. Does this mean you don't feel the same for me after all? Have I made a mistake?_

Different scenarios swirled in my head as the silence between us ensued. She tucked a lock of my dripping wet hair behind my ear, but I couldn't face her anymore. In a futile attempt to escape her grasp, I pushed her stomach, trying to step out of her hold. I felt the frustration well up inside of me as she effortlessly secured me back in her arms.

"Let me go," I demanded, "I've made a fool of myself, so please don't make this any harder on me." The stinging of tears threatened to fall, but I refused to cry. My limbs were trapped against her chest. Her powerful arms were unyielding to my petitions.

"Lightning, stop."

I noticed the confusion in her demeanor as she asked, "How've you made a fool of yourself?"

I desperately struggled to get away, but it was useless, "I'm in love with you –"

"—So why are walking away from someone who's in love with you?"

"I . . . you – what?"

Rain drops spewed from the clouds above. I was irritated from Lightning's delayed response but relieved to find that I made no fault in telling her.

"I said, I'm in love with you," she repeated plainly. "Sorry, I just thought it was cliché to say 'I love you too.'"

My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. I almost completely overreacted before Lightning even had a chance to explain. There was a long pause. My hands were gliding over her back. I could feel something burning inside of me. I couldn't ignore it.

"Lightning . . ."

"Yes, my love?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

I leaned up to her ear one more time. I pressed my lips against it, and then I whispered, "Come to bed with me tonight. I've kept you waiting for too long."

**Lightning's PoV:**

I nervously awaited midnight in my sleeping quarters. Vanille suggested I linger around the estate before edging my way into her bedroom. I agreed with her. It's best we kept our affair as hushed as possible for the time being, especially since she only just cancelled her engagement. I could feel my impatience rising as the shuffling of the maidens' feet grew softer and softer.

_They're almost all turned in for sleep . . ._

In the meantime, I processed the day's events. Vanille ended things with Fang and the Senate. General Blanche suggested an arranged marriage with his daughter, but all this will conclude with me and Vanille spending the night together . . . I never once expected getting the opportunity. I sat on the edge of my bed, supporting my weight by leaning back on my hands.

_I still have five minutes . . . Fuck._

My eyes were darting all over the room. My brain was racing and trying to figure out how I'd initiate everything once she let me in.

_Maybe I'm over-thinking this? What if she initiates it and not me, but what if she expects me to initiate it? Shit, I need to calm down._

When Vanille tormentingly brushed against me at the Forum, I knew she felt what I'd been hiding down there. At first, I was mortified that she might react, but she didn't?

_She must be cool with it then . . ._

Prior to my guardianship over her, I'd expected Vanille to be shy and passive, but her forwardness tonight led me to believe I've been mistaken. Before taking shelter from the storm, she asked me to stay in my formal clothes. It seemed like a lustful demand, but I was perfectly okay with it.

_Thank fuck. Finally midnight._

I stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror to make sure I still looked presentable. My hair was dried. My black dress pants were sleek and held in place by my white belt. My white dress shirt fit me perfectly. I readjusted the aqua colored tie around my neck and smoothed it out.

I cautiously opened the door and glanced both ways before stepping out into the hallway. I noiselessly crept over the floorboards, further and further into the darkness.

_Almost there._

I reached my destination at the end of the extensive hallway. I took a deep breath and softly rapped on the door. Moments later, the door handle shifted gradually, and sure enough, my goddess stood before me.

"What took you so long?" she joked.

_Dear, sweet Etro._

I stood under the doorway, frozen and still, gazing upon Vanille's body as I'd never seen it before. Her red locks, perfectly curled, cascaded down her back. The dim lighting in her bedroom accentuated her porcelain skin, making the glow rival that of even her shinning emerald eyes. She was wearing a sheer green, lace panties with a matching bra.

I needed to cross the threshold. I needed to touch her. Closing the door behind me, I inched closer; she incrementally backed away from my grasp – smirking, no less. The click of her heels against the floor enticed me even more. I began taking more deliberate steps to her.

"Come here," I demanded.

She giggled at my request. We were almost to the bed. She was almost at arm's length, but I decided to wait for her to come to me. I opened my arms, beckoning her to my embrace.

Before I had time to react, she took a bold step forward – her hand extending to grab my tie, eliminating the gap between us. She brutally pulled me down, down to her intoxicating vanilla scent and inviting lips. I seized her hips fully in my hands, while she feverishly ran her fingers through my hair.

**Vanille's PoV:**

As much as I loved her in button-down shirts, she needed to keep up with me. She was fully-clothed, and I was practically naked. While I had her pulled down by the tie, I hastily undid the knot and threw it aside. My stomach did an aerial when Lightning grabbed the back of my neck and guided me into a passionate kiss.

Her lips were dangerous. With every tongue graze and every moan, my body was thrown into a heated pool of lust. I needed to feel her skin, her soft skin—except her hands—hands that were currently gliding over the swell of my hips and squeezing my bottom. Etro—those hands, those rough, wonderful, calloused hands! Wherever she would touch, fire soon followed.

I wanted to enjoy every moment of this, so I took my time undoing her buttons. All this sexual tension, all this frustration, the fighting, the tears, none of it mattered, all that mattered was that I was sliding Lightning's sleeves over her shoulders and licking her bottom lip.

We stopped kissing, so I could admire her body. Her shoulders—_god, so perfectly defined_. I traced my finger along her collarbone until I found the center of her torso, then I trailed down. Her breasts had very subtle curves, and they blended with the tight tendons of her chest.

Lightning shuddered as my finger traced lower. I wanted to double my effect on her, so I lightly scratched my nails down her diaphragm to the hem of her pants. She inhaled sharply, and my eyes met hers—eyes so gentle and so powerful, all at once. I bit my lip and flattened my palm against her abs—rock hard, distinct, yet covered with feather, soft skin and battle scars.

I had a weakness for her marks. They suited her so well. The largest one caught my eye. It extended from the top of her diaphragm until it curved diagonally downwards, barely skimming the outline of her firm oblique muscles. I marveled at her features. She turned her head away. _Does she think I find her scars repulsive?_ Nothing could've been further from the truth.

I quickly brought my hand up to her jaw and turned those azure irises back to me. Staring straight into her eyes, I whispered, "You're beautiful."

Something about my delivery got to her, because purposeful lips found their way to my own. I cupped her face and pulled her down to me. Her natural scent, her cologne, her shampoo, they all clashed together and made a most enticing aroma. I wanted to drown in it, if I could.

She intensified the kiss by invading my mouth with her tongue. Ever so sensually, she touched the top of my palate, licked slowly down over my teeth, and pecked my top lip ever so affectionately. If she'd thought I was going to let her go that easily, she was horribly mistaken, because I trapped her bottom lip between my teeth and sunk down until I tasted metal.

She groaned a little bit, but I didn't let her pull back until I lapped the crimson plasma off the edge of her lower lip. She smirked at me—mother Etro—I loved when she smirked at me. Something about it made special regions of my body puddle.

I wasn't the only one excited, because as Lightning pressed my hips closer to her, I felt a hard poke against my lower stomach. The sensation made my eyes widen, and my lips hastily found their way back to my soldier's. I pushed against her abdomen to create a little distance between us, and then I started undoing her belt buckle. She groaned against my mouth when my fingers found her zipper. I drew her slacks down and paused.

"I hope this isn't a problem," she said while stepping out of them.

The only remnants of Lightning's attire were boxer briefs, but there was one more thing—one big thing. The front of her briefs was struggling to conceal something. The sight caused immediate wetness between my legs. I bit my lip again.

"So I wasn't mistaken when I felt something earlier," I grinned.

Lightning boldly claimed my hand, guiding it to the front of her boxers. On contact, I felt my insides flip upside down.. I squeezed gently. My eyes widened. Was there a penis or an anaconda behind the garment? _Christ, she feels huge._

"Show it to me," I purred.

Lightning pulled it out. I felt multiple emotions wash over me: arousal and intimidation all at once.

_I'm not sure it'll fit . . . She's even bigger than Fang._

"Lightning, it's—it's a lot bigger than I thought," I whispered.

Lightning put it back in her briefs, "It's okay. We don't have–"

I grabbed the back of her neck and forced her lips to mine. I didn't want her to finish that sentence. I could never regret giving myself to her. On cue, I slowly unhooked my bra in the front.

**Lightning's PoV:**

_I'm barely containing myself._

I took Vanille in my arms as I gazed upon her perfect breasts—full mounds with pink nipples . . . an erotic color for such sensitive looking buds. I could just tell by the way they hardened in the night air that they were longing for my touch.

"Can I?" I asked sheepishly.

The beautiful red-head looked up at me with disbelieving, emerald eyes. "Sergeant Stubbornhead is asking my permission to touch?" Vanille giggled.

"It's Captain," I playfully corrected.

"If you want me to call you the Captain," I felt lithe fingers wrapping around my palms, "maybe you should start acting like the Captain." She placed my hands on her supple, fleshy mounds.

The deliberateness and the provocativeness of her teasing made my cock twitch. I stifled a grunt as my hands squeezed, almost mechanically. I acted like I've never touched a boob before—_god, could she really be this perfect?_ She felt just as good as she looked.

She stared down at my hands as I fondled her ample swells of tissue. A part of me was afraid she didn't like it—my palms weren't exactly the softest, but when she covered over my hands and made me knead harder, I felt relieved.

I uncovered one, so I could lunge down and flick the nub with my tongue. Vanille moaned and tugged at my hair. With this encouragement, I slowly tongued her nipple again, then capturing it with my lips. I sucked it, tongued it, and bit it softly, making sure to give equal treatment to the other one.

I started walking her backwards to the bed. Her legs hit the frame, and we fell, but mid-way through, Vanille used my momentum against me and latched onto my shoulders to flip our positions. I exhaled sharply as her pixie-like body ungracefully thumped on me.

"I'm sooooo sorry," Vanille insisted, _but she wasn't actually sorry._ "I didn't mean to land that hard," she teased as she sat up on her knees to straddle me.

I stopped grimacing and replied, "Christ, it's a good thing you weigh .2 pounds."

Thereafter, she assumed her rightful position, placing her hand against my stomach for balance as she lowered herself down, but once settled, she gave a quick jolt back up.

"You're poking me," she bit her lip hard in an attempt to stifle her moan. She leaned forward, propping her arms beside my head.

"Is that . . . a problem?" I asked coyingly as I relished in the vision of her breasts suspended above me.

In lieu of her reply, Vanille slowly rolled her hips into mine. Her first time coming up made us both gasp at the friction. She rolled again, but this time, I was the only one who made a sound. This was torturous, and she didn't care, she did it again until I made another sound. We hadn't touched each other intimately, and already, her wetness was soaking through. Though I couldn't see it, I knew her essence was lying pretty thick on the front cover of my bulge. She continued grinding against me.

"Van—" I gasped.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she arched back up from a particularly generous movement.

"Take them off," I grunted.

"Yes, Captain," she bit her lip.

She dismounted, permitting me a break as she stood up and pulled down her lace panties. My legs dangled over the edge of the bed as I watch her remove the article. She was stark naked in the moonlight. She was perfection—Vanille _is_ perfection. She blushed at my thorough examination of her. She even tried to cover herself a little bit. I sat up and smiled. I beckoned her to me, and she came between my legs.

I brought one of her hands to my lips and tenderly kissed it. I looked back up to her and said, "You are a goddess. _My goddess_."

She quietly giggled at my comparison of her to Etro. I'd only told her the truth, and I meant what I said. I loved her. I loved her so much. I had little to offer, but whatever I had to give, she need only ask, and it was hers.

Vanille advanced on me. All I could think about was the conflict in my briefs. Vanille didn't know about my 'dual nature' yet, and quite honestly, I didn't know how she'd react. It pained me to think of her calling the whole thing off, but there was no going back now.

She reached for the snag of my garment and slid down on her knees. With a swift tug, she freed my throbbing pride from its confinement. Vanille fell forward on her hands, and she crawled seductively like a lioness on the prowl.

Just the sight of the Pulsian's wavy red locks and lusting eyes made me so wet—in both places. I observed until she reached out with her greedy fingers and squeezed my shaft. My head lolled back in mind-blowing pleasure.

_I've wanted her to touch me like this for so long._

She giggled at my reaction and fisted me, slowly, with one hand.

"Fuck, Van!" I grunted as I reached out to gather her luscious red hair.

She giggled, making eye contact with me as she stroked ever so cruelly. Up and down. Up and Down. "You're sooo fucking hard," Vanille purred as she added a cranking motion to the strokes.

She was extremely pleased with herself. I could see it in her emerald eyes, but here was the moment of truth. _Would she be okay with me?_

As expected, Vanille pulled my cock up and licked all the way down the underside—lower and lower until her wet muscle swirled around one of my sensitive balls. One time around was all it took for her to know something else was going on down there.

With her free hand, she cupped the fleshy orbs and moved them over. It was all over now. She'd finally realized that I had the slick lips of a female entrance as well as a cock. I should've told her before putting her through thi—_ahhhh, FUCK!_

The next thing I knew, Vanille was fisting my shaft, in addition to licking my core. Both her hand and her tongue were equal in skill. It made me wonder if she'd done this before . . . with someone else like me.

"Van," I gasped. "V-Van, you've done this before?"

Vanille licked fully up my slit, over my balls, up the base of my shaft and to the tip before she stopped and answered with a blushing, "Yes."

That face—that innocent little face she gives me. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ She jerked me while waiting for a reaction besides my 'mind-blown' facial expressions. Then, a realization hit me—_Fang. Probably Fang._

"She's the only person I've been with." Vanille stroked a little harder, making me groan. "—I don't want to talk about it, Light." She enveloped my head with her lips and suckled. "Focus on me," she instructed.

_If you insist, Van._

My eyes were forced shut as Vanille grabbed my shaft and pulled it up again. Meanwhile, she lowered her head down and proceeded to please me orally. I ran my fingers through her red locks while she fisted my cock and licked my female entrance diligently. _Can you imagine the satisfaction I felt?_Probably not.

"Vanille!" I gripped onto the bed sheets. "_FUCK!_" I panted.

She continued licking in rhythmic circles until I couldn't contain my female core any longer. A split second of time, and I was thrown over the edge. I came hard into Vanille's mouth, and she willingly lapped it down, careful not to miss a drop.

But this wasn't over. The other part of me stood erect and ready to please the goddess before me.

**Vanille's PoV:**

Finding Lightning's 'dual nature' was more than acceptable. And tonight . . . Tonight, my thoughts, my energy, my love—my everything . . . belonged to Lightning.

Before I could act, Lightning basically man-handled me down on my back. It all happened so quickly—and suddenly I was the one with her legs dangling over the bed. I propped up on my elbows and met her intense stare. It was . . . really sexy. She had this wild look in her eyes, like she couldn't wait another moment—like she needed me—_she needed us._

I spread my legs for her, showing her the impressive pool of self-lubricant I'd worked up. Her eyes were on the prize, and likewise, I marveled at her throbbing member. I started to get impatient. I didn't want to wait anymore. I_ needed_ her inside of me. I _needed_ to feel every agonizing inch claiming me—I wanted to be Lightning's, only Lightning's.

I braced myself as Lightning went down. I was already so wet, but my soldier wouldn't take a chance. She dragged her tongue for a long lick up my slit, stopping on my clit where she gave a soft suckle.

"Ohhhh, Captain," I moaned, as my hands gripped the satin bed sheets. Lightning gave a smug look to my referral of her rank.

She did a double lick before sucking a little harder on my prize. Her tongue darted slowly around the perimeter of my clit—divine mother Etro—_have mercy on my soul,_ because the way she was pleasing me should've been a sin for feeling so good.

"Light . . . nnnnngg," I moaned. "Don't make me wait."

Lightning looked up from between my legs. Responding, "What is it that you want?"

"Please," I gasped.

"Say it, Vanille," Lightning commanded.

My eyes squeezed shut. I had to give in. "Lightning," I gasped. "Take me."

I sounded so desperate, but I didn't care. She stood up, taking one of my legs over her shoulder. God, she was throbbing so hard—Lightning nudged forward, prodding my clit with her pulsing tip. She gave it a few quick smacks, to which I cried out in ecstasy.

"Van," she whispered my name.

Before I knew it, Lightning was leaning over me, my leg coming with her. She supported herself with her hands as she pressed her lips to mine. It was as tender as our first kiss—I remembered. I remembered how I didn't want to stop, but I had to. Those days were behind us. Now, nothing else mattered as she gazed into my eyes with such sincerity and care.

I must've looked nervous. As I thought about it, I knew I did. She kissed my quivering lips once more. "I love you," she whispered.

Tears could've fallen—I was that moved by the gentleness of her voice. I had no regrets. I belonged to her. "Show me," I snaked my arms around her neck, "how much you love me." I shot her an intense look. There she was, just seconds from penetrating me. I wiped her choppy, pink bangs from her face.

Lightning softly kissed the palm of my hand which rested on her cheek. "Ready?" she asked.

I managed to smile and gave a small nod. The muscles in her shoulders coiled as she hovered above me and maneuvered herself to my entrance. I was leaking over her tip._ Do I have to beg? _I whimpered a little bit when I felt her cock nuzzling between my folds. My eyes sealed tightly in frustration.

"Look at me, Van," she whispered firmly.

I did as instructed. I looked at her. Distress was apparent in my face. God—_how is she fitting?!_ _It's . . . too . . . big._

She gave a gentle push, stretching me, filling me, claiming me slowly. Bit by bit, inch by inch. I couldn't imagine what it was like to be her—going slow, denying her own pleasure for my sake. She could've been rough with me. She could've held me down and easily had her way with me, but she chose to be gentle—_gentle_—Lightning was always gentle with me.

My inner walls struggled to fit her girth. She wasn't even half way in when I realized I was too small for her—no doubt in my mind, but I didn't care. She gave a tiny push, and my spine rolled in ecstasy. _Christ, this hurt so bad . . . It hurt so fucking bad_ that it actually started feeling good. I bucked my hips, attempting to aid her.

She grunted like a primal wolf—it was so unbelievably sexy. "You're so . . . fucking tight . . . Van," she panted.

My nails raked across her shoulder blades when she gave another small push. I was soaking the floor and the foot of the bed that's how wet I was, but every agonizing inch made it seem like my wetness barely made a difference. Lightning continued the slow process until her tip poked my core, then she was very still.

She let out a sharp breath of air. She needed movement, but she was kind enough to wait for my walls to stop clenching so tight. I was paralyzed below her. I couldn't utter a word. Part of me wanted to scream in agony. Another part of me wanted to wrap my arms around her middle and demand her to fuck me senseless.

Lightning hooked under my legs and spread them wider. "A-Am I hurting you?" She asked gruffly as she continued to just sit there inside me.

"A little," my nails dug into the middle of her back and forced her down on top of me. "But, please . . . don't stop," I desperately panted into her ear.

Lightning grunted from my admittance and honored the request. Slowly, she pulled her member from my tight craven. The trauma of being stretched so far caused my new dimensions to linger. Just as my walls started to relax, Lightning unexpectedly pumped back into me, forcing me to stretch for her once again. I scratched vertically down her back as I cried out in pleasure and in pain.

The brutality of my nails caused her to roll her body and pump into me a second time. _Good god—_she still had 4 inches unable to fit inside me, but she pumped with what she could. I moaned. I screamed. I panted. I bucked my hips. She was so good at this. It was like she knew my body perfectly. My craven accepted her with clenches and contractions of unbelievable strength. My inner dwelling was afraid to lose her—it refused to lose her—when I was so close to cumming.

"Lightning!" I whined and bit onto her shoulder to stifle my obnoxious moans.

She pumped a little harder. _God,_ _I love the weight of her body on top of me_. She felt so solid and sculpted but still so feather soft to the touch. Unconsciously, my legs slithered around her trim waist. This seemed to excite her, because she thrusted even harder now. I wrapped my arms tight around her neck, and she leaned back, taking me with her.

She gripped my hips firmly, stroking into me as I bucked to meet her. I forced her to kiss me. I needed her to kiss me_. God, she felt good. She felt so fucking good,_ forcing me to glide over her impressive length. I was latched around her neck and waist, moaning loudly against her mouth.

We were hot, sweat slathered bodies both on the verge of climaxing. So close. So very close. My stomach was knotting. _Here it was—_

"I-I'm . . . going to—" I gasped, gazing into her intense azure eyes.

I pushed my lips against hers, and then she hit the spot. My vision was a white blur. I writhed and let out an intense, resonant moan against her mouth. My entire body trembled violently as neurons spewed random electrical signals through every axon and every terminal. My walls contracted selfishly around Lightning's cock, coating it generously with aromatic secretions.

The frequency of Lightning's groans spiked, and I knew the pressure wouldn't hold.

"—Van," she gasped. "W-Where do you want it?" I felt her hard body tensing, indicating that she'd found her peak.

I only had a moment to decide, but whether I had one minute or one hour made no difference. I latched onto her strong back—my designated scratching board. I was unwilling to let her pull out. I trusted Lightning more than anyone, and here was my proof.

My face twisted in concentration as I screamed, "In—OH, GOD! _Please_—inside . . . me—LLIIIIIGHTTTNNNIIIINNGG!"

I came on her stiff length for the second time. Relapsing like that was mind-blowing. She let out a feral grunt, and with a final thrust, I felt spurts of her hot seed releasing deep inside of me. I trembled at the sensation of one streaming jet after another filling me in excess. The heavy mix of fluids created a wet, smacking sound between our euphoric bodies.

I purred softly into her ear as she stroked out the synchronized orgasm. We lasted a few moments before collapsing to the bed, both panting uncontrollably. I rubbed her slippery back as her face planted into the crook of my neck. I felt limp and exhausted, but with what little strength I had, I kept my ankles weakly crossed to make sure we stayed connected.

I kissed Lightning's ear. "I love you," I whispered.

She pulled back and looked at me, managing a small smile. She brushed my cheek with her thumb and kissed my lips. After I stopped clenching her, she slowly pulled out. I moaned from the loss as my walls tightened back up.

Lightning breathlessly rolled to the side. I unsnapped my heels and tossed them to the floor. I felt her encircling my waist and pulling me back with her. I cuddled her body, straddling her leg as I laid my head contentedly against her shoulder.

I had a desperate grasp around her torso. She wasn't allowed to leave—not after making love to me. She pulled the covers over us, and in Lightning's arms, I drifted into a tranquil slumber.


	10. Return of the Sith & Rise of the Jedi

**Vanille's PoV:**

"_You're making the biggest mistake of ya' life."_

"_Please, don't make this any harder than it already is."_

_My hands shook behind my back. I was uncomfortable with the idea of letting all these people see the mixed emotions etched into my face. Ironically, I now found myself grateful for this mask._

"_—Is there someone else?"_

"_I—beg your pardon?"_

"_You heard. Is there someone else?" Fang roughly grabbed my wrist. "Vanille, I swear to Etro if there's someone el—"_

"_First of all, let go of my hand. You're hurting me," I gave my arm a discrete jerk backwards hoping that Fang would comply, but she didn't let go, and I was not inclined to make a scene in the Gallery._

_I spoke a little harsher this time, "Fang, let go of my wrist before someone else makes you. You're acing like a child."_

_I felt her fingernails pierce into my skin. Even through the raven black mask, her gray eyes were as fierce as ever. I needed to be careful . . . I didn't want them to turn red. The tender flesh of my wrist seared with pain, but I refused to cry out. I refused to let her get the best of me. _

"_A child, is it? Tch," Fang bitterly released her grip."I deserve to fucking know why you're leaving."_

_Coming into this situation, I was a little devastated at the thought of hurting Fang, but the fucking nerve of her to stand there and act as if this break up were entirely my fault – rage welled up inside of me._

_Be brave._

_"In case you've forgotten, I caught you shagging another girl in my office two months ago," I took a confident step forward, "In case you've forgotten that time you pushed me into a wall because I made you angry,"_

_Fang attempted to interject, "That's not fair. That was an accident—"but I cut her off._

"_In case you've forgotten that you no longer show me any __genuine__ interest since you've been elected."_

_Fang gave another attempt, "That's preposterous—"and again, she failed._

"_In case you've forgotten, you love power more than you love me. Wake up, damn you!" I almost shouted. Fang looked beyond startled. "You are not the Fang that I fell in love with. You've had a taste of power, and now you crave nothing but it. Can't you see?! It's made you a monster, and it's leading you down a path I will not follow."_

"_A monster . . ." Fang muttered under her breath. _

_I discretely slipped the metal band off my ring finger and awkwardly held the large diamond in my hand. With another step forward, I placed the diamond in her palm. The mixture of hurt and anger was clearly visible on her face._

_And then, I let go of the ring . . . _

_And then I let go of the ring . . . . . . . . ._

_And then – why am I not letting go of this goddamn ring?_

I inhaled sharply as I woke from my deep sleep. I settled down quickly after realizing that I was embracing Lightning's warm body. She was fully awake and smirking down at me.

"I think you were having a bad dream," She whispered as she kissed my forehead gently.

I sighed deeply and nuzzled into her shoulder even more. "It was nothing."

". . . You're a poor liar," She admitted.

I kissed her collar bone, allowing my lips to linger on the soft flesh, "Maybe, but I'm fine," I brought my arm to lie against her chest so my hand could run through her hair. I pulled her head down for a kiss. I felt her eyes focusing on me. She still seemed concerned about my nightmare.

"You can't protect me from everything, Captain," I teased, though Lightning didn't find it as amusing. I felt the strong arms enveloping me pull me even closer.

"Yes, I can," She said seriously.

"Are you saying you intend to follow me into my bad dreams just to keep me from harm?" I half jokingly, half disbelievingly replied.

"I'm saying I'll find a way to do anything if it'd make you feel safe," she replied.

I pulled her head down again and kissed her. "But I always feel safe," I whispered genuinely.

She smiled. "I'm more than pleased to hear that."

I returned my head to her shoulder. "Even if you could, you wouldn't need to follow me into my nightmares. As long as I wake up, and you're here, I'll be okay," I mumbled into her collar bone, eyes still too groggy to re-open.

She didn't respond. Instead, she placed a sweet, enduring kiss against my forehead – then leaving her lips to rest there. I sighed contentedly and re-wound my arms along Lightning's broader torso. I latched onto her as I would've against a giant teddy bear.

I dozed off for the time being.

**Lightning's PoV:**

All I could do was stare. She was perfection. Vanille never knew, but I didn't sleep at all that night. It was almost 6 a.m., and I resented the thought of having to pry her from my body and leave her bed. I was utterly content those past 5 hours studying her elegant face and fragile movements, but soon the maidens would be scrambling out of their beds and tending to their chores.

I allowed myself fifteen more minutes of admiration, but I dared not wait any longer. I reached over the bed to grab my boxer briefs. I fumblingly drew them underneath the covers and attempted to slip them on with one arm.

Vanille stirred disparagingly at my sudden movement. Her hold around my chest tightened, as if implying that she knew I'd have to go soon.

_Apparently, she's not consenting to it._

Once I pulled my briefs on, I gently rubbed the small of her back. "Van," I whispered.

"—No," She stubbornly protested.

I laughed. She shook her head into my shoulder "I don't want you to leave . . . " she muttered.

"I'm not leaving yet, but I need to grab my clothes, so they're ready to go." Disheartened, she loosened her hold around my torso. I reluctantly threw my legs over the side of the bed. Pausing effectively to yawn and rub the back of my neck.

Just as I was about to stand up, Vanille's strained voice interrupted, "Uh – Light, I – are you okay? Christ, I'm so sorry . ."

I turned to her, confused. "What are you apologizing for?"

Her stunning emerald eyes showed a great deal of concern. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly before she responded, "You mean you can't feel it?"

"Vanille, what are you talking about?"

"Please go look at your back in the mirror."

I mechanically stood up and made my way over to her full-length mirror. My anterior appearance seemed fine. I turned slowly, craning my head while doing so. It didn't take a full rotation to realize what Vanille was talking about – long, red, menacing scratch marks trailed from my shoulder blades down to my lumber triangle.

I looked at Vanille and laughed. She returned the smile but still exhibited some of her initial concern.

"Why are you laughing?! Doesn't that hurt? I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize I scratched you that hard last night –actually, I don't remember scratching you at all . . ."

"That's because you were too busy moaning," I teased.

Abruptly, the concern disappeared from her face. Her mood turned playful as she seized the pillow I previously slept on, whipping it at me as hard as she could. Despite her efforts, I batted the pillow aside with one hand.

"Hey, I didn't mind it," I teased. Vanille blushed slightly before sitting up on her bed, the covers surrounding her naked form followed. She threw her legs off the side of the bed and said, "Before you go, please let me tend to your back. I feel awful."

She rose to her feet and stepped forward. Her ungracious weight transfer made me very suspicious.

"Seeing is that you can barely walk, I consider your assault on my back due justice."

"Shut up, and sit on this bed. I'll be right back."

As she left for her bathroom, I picked up my white collared, button down shirt. I thought it was interesting to witness how much Vanille had grown up. She used to be so timid and passive, but after living in the political shadow, she really blossomed. As requested, I sat on the edge of her bed. Moments later, I could hear her returning footsteps. I felt the presence of her kneeling on the bed behind me.

She placed a small basin of a milky, steaming, light green liquid beside me. It smelled herbal and pleasant. I also detected the sound of a wringing cloth.

"This is going to hurt at first . . . but trust me."

"Okay."

I inhaled sharply from the contact of the hot cloth against the scratches on my back. It burned like hell, but strangely, after a few moments, the pain started to subside. I could feel Vanille guiding the cloth gently up and down my spine. The only pain remaining felt like a dull burn.

"What are you using?"

"It's an herbal mixture – Gran Pulsian topical anesthetic and water. Relax, you're so tense."

"You really don't need to do this . . . "

"Hush."

She kneaded every muscle gently. Eventually, it became hard to resist her instructions. I no longer felt pain; the only remaining sensation of her ministrations was a warm tingling.

"Feel better?"

I heard the plop of the cloth into the basin, and then she leaned closer to drape her elegant arms around my shoulders. She kissed my left ear and rested her head against mine as she waited for a reply.

"Much better. I—uh would've been okay though," I said hoarsely "but thank you anyway."

She sighed quietly. I felt her body tense behind me, "You have to go now, don't you?" she said sadly.

"Not for long, Milady, but you should try and rest." I stood up from the bed and put on my white dress shirt. I left it unbuttoned and proceeded to scavenge around Vanille's enormous bedroom chamber, tucking scattered articles of clothing under my arms.

Once I found everything, I approached my kneeling goddess on her bed. I was startled to find her waiting for me in one of _my_ favorite shirts – it was my gray and yellow Guard Corps shirt.

_No wonder I've been missing it. _

"That's too big to be yours, isn't it," I smirked.

"That's because it isn't mine, Captain Obvious," she sarcastically replied.

"So you admit it's not yours, compounded with the fact that you're wearing it. I'm concluding that you're a thief," I teased.

"The first week here, Ceriliya accidently folded it into my drawer with the rest of my washed clothes. I thought about giving it back, but when I picked it up, it smelled like you, and I just couldn't give it up . . . I hope you don't mind."

"Keep it. You look good in it."

"Really? I thought so too because I was seriously considering wearing it to the event tonight," Vanille said sarcastically.

"I mean, it's practically the same length as the majority of dresses you wear," I goaded.

"Shut up! You're incredibly mean!" She jovially pouted, "but you're right about one thing, I am a thief."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you don't even know it, but I've already stolen your heart."

**Vanille's PoV:**

After the long ride to Academia, Lightning extended her hand to help me off the pod. I was adorned in a vibrant blue dress. My shoulders were lightly exposed, but the dress was long and form fitting. It felt wonderful to stretch my legs on the urban cement.

After checking-in briefly with the Academia Guard Corp Base, Lightning and I amused ourselves with the marvels of the developing city. We happily rode the primitive conveyor belts and joked about some ridiculous conversations we overheard.

Academia resided in the midst of a vast forest. It's been over 2 months since I relocated from Academia to New Bodhum, but in the brief period of time, the 'concrete jungle' consumed 10x the area that it did when I left.

I grabbed on to Lightning's arm affectionately as we rode the last conveyor belt to the capitol building, Academia Hall. She half-smirked in response to my actions.

_I swear she gets better looking every day. _

She was clad in a long-sleeved, sand colored T-tunic held firmly in place with an obi. She wore matching sand-colored trousers and faded brown boots. Her signature red cape waved dramatically behind her.

_I can't wait to go back to the Villa._

The conveyor belt deposited us at our destination. A rudimentary plaza mediated a significant difference between the conveyor belt and the Academia Hall grand staircase.

After 5 minutes of walking, we checked-in with general security after entering the capitol. I noticed an unusual number of gun-armed droids bustling around the superstructure, "It's strange seeing all these military droids in Academia Hall," I commented.

"The Republic has agreed to increase manufacture of militant droids for our armies," the security guard informatively interjected.

_Armies for what?_

Before I could think of our next move, a familiar servant cyborg approached us as Lightning was re-concealing her gun-blade to its holster.

"Lady Vanille, I am most enthusiastic with your return!" said the proper, automated voice.

"It's wonderful to see, '3PO."

I glanced at Lightning who was greatly intrigued to be interacting with a servant cyborg for the first time. I giggled modestly.

"Captain Farron, I'd like you to meet C3PO'"

"Ah, Master Farron, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, '3PO" Lightning replied.

"Lady Vanille, I've been appointed to escort you to the delegation chamber, and as for you, Master Farron, General Blanche is most eager to speak with you in the East Wing."

**Lightning's PoV:**

I trailed behind the servant cyborg, C3PO. He led me down a long, winding, navy blue-carpeted corridor. We passed a few of Blanche's soldiers, a couple council members, and a few droids before the cyborg stopped in front of an old-fashioned wooden door.

I quickly thanked the cyborg for its assistance and then promptly opened the door to a dimly lit, oval-shaped room. Academia Hall was an exceptionally modernized building, but the room retained an uncharacteristic, rustic value.

_Interesting._

General Blanche stood indifferently in the very center of the spacious room. I eyed him peculiarly. He appeared slightly shorter than me, at least his stockiness gave him a shorter appearance.

"Well, Farron, I trust you've come to an answer?"

_I've had my answer since yesterday, dipshit._

"Permission to speak frankly, Sir?"

General Blanche nodded approvingly.

"Truthfully, Sir, I think being titled General is too great an honor for me to be given. I'd rather have it earned, Sir. I hope you understand—"

In the middle of my sentence, a remarkably attractive lady entered the scene. She was around my sister's age. Her strides were poised and intimidating as her long slim legs were perfectly outlined by her fashionable feathered red gown. Her shoulders were crafted and proportional to her trim waistline. The young lady's complexion was heavily complimented with the rich, dark-colored hair that cascaded freely over her frame and down her back.

I looked upon the faint freckles, yellow/green eyes, and shapely face. I recognized her instantly.

_Emma—_

"Hi, daddy," Emma approached the pair of us and locked onto her father's arm affectionately.

"Sweetheart, I asked you to wait with your mother," Blanche said irritably.

"Sorry to interrupt," Emma responded, "Mother sent me to tell you that the Chancellor has just arrived," Emma turned her head to meet my gaze. My eyes darted quickly to the floor.

"Very well, Darling, please summon Her Eminence."

_Her Eminence? Doesn't he mean His Eminence? Chancellor Valorum is a male?_

The cryptic interaction between Emma and her father gave me an uneasy feeling. Something was off. Though I felt unnerved, I was expected to act politely to the General's daughter.

"Good evening, Emma."

"And to you, Captain Farron," I felt her eyes everywhere on my body. I challenged her gaze as if to scare her off from the situation, but she didn't take the hint. I just wanted to end this conversation with General Blanche.

"Run along, my dear," Blanche stated firmly. Emma nodded, and took one more glance at me before strutting off.

I subtly shook my head to snap back into my previous train of thought. General Blanche eventually broke the awkward silence. "You were saying, Captain."

"Oh—right, Sir. The truth is, as lovely and bright as Emma may be, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be a proper suitor for her," I clenched my jaw lightly.

Blanche bore a most unfriendly scowl on his face. "I'm really going to need you to reconsider," he replied.

"Begging your pardon, Sir?"

His voice grew unnaturally deep and ominous, "You _will _agree to marrying my daughter, Farron. That's an order."

My head tilted slightly to the left. My hand unnoticeably drew closer to my gun-blade. I was utterly confused. "No disrespect intended, Sir," I responded, "but what is the meaning of this?"

"—Funny you should ask," came a familiar and unexpected voice.

_Fang?_

Closing the door behind her, Fang entered the scene.

_It's bizarre how similar we dress. _

Her T-tunic was ominous and dark-threaded – held in place by a firmly positioned leathered obi. Her trousers matched the dark color. I caught a glimpse of an interesting silver handle clipped to her utility belt. It gleamed brightly by her hip. It resembled the shape of an oversized flashlight.

_Where's her lance?_

She haughtily stood beside General Blanche with her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you doing here," I muttered bitterly.

"Mind your manners, Farron," She retorted.

I scoffed arrogantly and returned my attention to the General who seemed empowered by the presence of Fang. "You agree to marrying my daughter, Farron, that or things are about to get very ugly here in Academia."

I no longer appealed to formalities. My hand rested against my blade, ready to strike at any moment.

_I just want to know what the fuck is going on._

"She still doesn't get it, Blanche. Leave us. I'll talk some sense into her," Fang ordered.

The General seemed hesitant to leave at first, but eventually gave in and left the room quietly. Fang and I came face to face. There was something different about her. I sensed an aura of unfriendliness radiating from her body.

_I can't take anymore of this bullshit. I have to find Vanille. We're leaving._

"I'm out of here," I stated indifferently. I swiped my red cape to the side as I turned to leave.

"Don't ya' turn 'yor back on me," Fang yelled coldly.

"I've had enough of this non-sense," I retorted.

Suddenly, I heard a shifting in Fang's momentum. My body alerted me to draw my sword and defend myself. My ears detected a sharp 'zinging' sound. To Fang's surprise, I anticipated her attack. To my surprise, the solid metal of my steel blade was dissolving under the pressure of Fang's new weapon – I've never seen anything like it.

I quickly pivoted away from glowing red light being emitted from the cylindrical silver hilt. The activated weapon gave a distinct 'humming' noise. I looked down to see the damage done to my blade. It was stained charcoal in the middle and slightly disfigured at the place of impact.

"Got yourself a new toy, have you?" I taunted.

"As much as I'd like to cut you into pieces right now, Farron," Fang pressed a button on the silver hilt that repressed the red laser emission, "I promised the Dark Lord that I'd give you a chance to make the right decision."

I cared little about the psychobabble coming out of Fang's mouth. I kept intimate contact with the questionable weapon clutched firmly in her hand. I kept my blade up defensibly.

"What are you gawking at? Oh—"Fang noticed, "Taken a fancy to my 'new toy' after all, eh?" Fang spat.

_Just keep silent._

"What's a matter? Lost ya' nerve, have you? Well, well, it's called a _lightsaber_, ya' see."

_Damnit, keep your guard up. She's trying to pacify you._

"What do you want with me?" I asked coldly.

"I want you to listen as I tell the tale of time—"

"I'm a tad old for bedtime stories, don't you think?" I responded blandly.

Suddenly, Fang's passive exterior faded into a threatening expression. "Master, forgive me, but this one's stubborn," she muttered.

_Is she crazy? There's no one else here, so who's she talking to?_

With a step forward, Fang fully extend her left arm to me. I merely watched in confusion as her outstretched hand took the shape of a 'C', as if she were holding an invisible drinking glass. No sooner had I collected my thoughts than I felt a strong, uncomfortable constriction around my throat. As a reflex, I brought my left hand up halfway to my trachea, _but there was nothing to relieve the pressure from._

_She's several feet away from me?! Is she using magick? Impossible . . she's not a l'Cie anymore._

She didn't intimidate me. I willed myself to return my hand to my side. I could still breathe – but just barely. I slowly tried to step backwards, but an unseen _force_ was preventing my move. All I could do was remain calm and steady my breathing. I challenged her gaze with pure hatred in mine.

"Yes, that's it, very good," she hummed. "I sense the anger building up inside you. Commit to it. Embrace it. Let it guide you."

_Don't listen to her._

"Droids! Come bind her."

Two militant droids entered the room behind me. I didn't resist as they bound my hands behind my back. My heart rate started to flutter from the onset of peril.

_Stay calm._

Fang finally relaxed her outstretched arm, and subsequently, the discomfort around my throat ceased. I inhaled deeply at the sudden rush of oxygen filling my lungs.

"I never intended to greet you with such hostility, but your inability to cooperate with the General has left me no choice. Now, you will listen or suffer the consequences."

"You're such a fool. You think keeping me against my will in Academia Hall is a good idea? I'll give you 10 minutes before some public official walks in here and sees you detaining a Corp officer without a warrant. If you have a shred of sensibility, _Senator_," I finished mockingly, "you'll unbind me before I press anymore charges."

"That's Chancellor to you, _Captain_. Tch, what makes you think Guard Corp isn't aware of what's going on in here?" she confidently informed.

"—What?"

"You heard."

"Finis Valorum is Supreme Chancellor."

"—Not anymore he isn't. Earlier this afternoon, General Blanche introduced a Vote of No Confidence for Valorum. Naturally, most of the council backed his action and consequently elected a _strong_ Chancellor," Fang haughtily pointed at herself, "yours truly."

"How about having your robo-bitches untie me, and we'll see how strong you really are."

"Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely," I replied sternly.

I thought for sure Fang was going to strike me, but she merely laughed. "I wonder how your darling little sister is holding up in detainment."

_Serah?_

"I underestimated her. I thought it'd be easy to extract information from her, but she's as stubborn as you are."

"—I solemnly vow to break every bone in your body if you so much as touch a hair on my sister's head," I growled.

"You're not in a very advantageous position to be negotiating now, are you? Besides, you haven't anything to worry about – _yet_. I've got that miserable oaf detained too. He's taking all the shocks for her. Although, I don't know how much longer he'll last," Fang stated sadistically

"Snow? Under what fucking charges are you detaining them?!"

"There's something ya' gotta' understand, Farron. I have the Senate terrified of Blanche's army, and _Blanche's mind is under my control_, so if I care to detain two civilians and a Corp officer, so be it. There is, however, a very simple way to put an end to all of this."

"Let my sister go. She has nothing to do with whatever you're plotting."

"Oh, but she does. I know you have a shitload of questions, and yet you're not the least bit curious to ask?"

"Curious as to why you've turned into a psycho-tyrant within a matter of months? Not the least bit."

For a moment, I could've sworn I saw Fang's usually green irises turn a vivid crimson color. With a shaky outstretched arm, palm facing down, I witnessed horrific bolts of lightning erupt from her spread fingers. I casually turned my face to the side, expecting excruciating pain, but as the waves of lightning made contact with my body, I felt nothing.

Frustrated, Fang exclaimed, "I knew it. Lord Caius was right . . . the Force is strong in the Farron sisters. I sensed some in Serah, but you bring an almost burdensome disturbance in the Force. Being in your presence almost gives me a headache."

_Imagine how I feel when you're around._

"Lightning damage is ineffectual with you. It was when you were a l'Cie, but even in your natural state, you're still nullified. I wonder . . ." Fang scratched her chin curiously.

Then, sge hastened her way to my side. She pulled a peculiar handheld device, with two small prongs, out of her pocket. My hands were still bound behind my back, but she grabbed the left sleeve from my sand-colored tunic and exposed my forearm.

She shoved the pronged device into my muscle. I grunted irritably from the prick. I grew angrier and angrier by the minute.

_I'm going to kill her._

Fang walked back to her previous standing place, "Impossible," she uttered. She snapped around to look at me again, "Impossible. Your Midi-chlorian count exceeds 20,000. That can't be right."

"I have no idea what that shit means," I said apathetically.

"Midi-chlorians are sentient microscopic organisms that evolved on Pulse before humans fully inhabited it, but after humans were crafted from Etro's blood, they roamed the lands with countless other species. In effect, Midi-chlorians have formed symbiotic relationships in human bodies. These intelligent microbes are part of us."

"If I wanted a biology lesson I would've joined the Academy instead of the Guard Corp." I said sarcastically.

Fang merely ignored my comment and continued to tell ramble about all this shit. "When the Fal'Cie goddess Lindzei allured the citizens of Pulse to Cocoon, the new residents of Cocoon subjected themselves to geographic isolation, and thus, natural selection made the Cocoon populace blood must less potent with Midi-chlorian microbes."

"I thought Vanille and I were the only two native Pulsian survivors – the only two people left with the original strain of potent Midi-chlorians in our blood, but thanks to the research conducted by the lovely Emma Blanche and your dear sister Serah, I now have all the evidence I need to start searching for the isolated acropolis that also endured human extinction on Pulse – the City of Paddra."

_So far, I've thought of 10 different ways to kill this idiot. _

"Its inhabitants would too have the Midi-chlorian counts that me and Vanille have. The only question remaining is, how does a scruffy Cocoon native like you have a Midi-chlorian count that far exceeds natural?"

"Does it look like I care?" I retaliated.

_Scruffy?_

Suddenly, I heard the door burst open behind me. I couldn't turn around, but I always managed to sense _her_ presence.

"—Fang, what the hell are you doing?! Unbind her!" came Vanille's exasperated voice.

"Milady, go," I pleaded.

_I can't have any harm come to her. This fucker has my sister, and I'll be damned if she uses Vanille against me too._

"Well, well, if it isn't my fiancée—"

"—Ex-fiancee," Vanille corrected bitterly.

Against my better judgment, Vanille dashed to my side. She was clearly flustered. Just the sight of her beautiful face quelled the anger and hostility I'd built up for Fang, but Vanille's presence was as soothing as it was distressing.

_With my hands still bound, there's nothing I can do to protect her._

"You'll have to reconsider that," Fang stated coldly.

"Excuse me?" Vanille countered.

Fang completely ignored Vanille and turned her attention back to me. "You have two choices: Swear your allegiance to me . . . to the dark-side of the force. You'll be trained as a Sith Lord with me. As allies, we'll find the City of Paddra, and we'll decimate its population. Then we'll be invincible. Your sister will be freed. I'll marry Vanille. You'll marry Emma Blanche, and together, our unions will grant us unquestionable power. "

"I have no idea what a Sith Lord is, but I'll never join you and your tyranny," I glanced over at Vanille, "and you'll kill me before I let you have her."

"Then . . . I'll grant you your wish. You don't have what it takes to be a Sith anyway. You couldn't accept the astonishing power of the dark-side." Fang averted her attention to Vanille, "And you . . . d'ya think I've been oblivious all this time? I asked you last night if there was someone else, but I already knew."

"What do you mean, you knew?" Vanille asked.

"Your maiden staff kept me very updated on your affection with the Captain, here. Well, except that dreadful girl Ceriliya, she had to be forcibly coerced," Fang said with a maniacal smile. "Anyway, your last night in New Bodhum, I personally delivered that letter to your apartment, as well as that _uninvited guest_."

"—You . . . you're the terrorist, but why? You'll never get away with this. When I tell the Senate what you're up to—"

"—The Senate dare not cross me now. Not with General Blanche under my control. That weak-brained imbecile isn't strong enough to resist simple mind tricks," Fang sneered. "Anyway, I would've killed you, if not for this meddling fool," Fang indicated to me and then refocused on Vanille again. "You lying bitch—"

I felt my body lunge forward with an intensity and anger that I've never known, "If you ever disrespect her in my presence again—" I growled, but the battle droids firmly grabbed my shoulders and prevented me from advancing any further. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins. I couldn't stand to hear her insult the girl I loved.

"If you're the terrorist, why didn't you strike again after your attempt in New Bodhum? You knew where we were hiding. You had so many opportunities." I barked.

With betrayal in her voice, Vanille asked, "W—what have I ever done to you?"

"It's funny. You've never asked how I came to be acquainted with the General's daughter." Fang seemingly changed the topic.

"—Why would I care to know anything about that foul girl?" Vanille spat.

"After you caught us hooking up, you left Academia to live in that wretched New Bodhum for two months. During that time, Emma had been interning at the capitol, you see."

_Everything makes sense. Fang cheated on Vanille._

"Her research is particularly interesting. Emma and Serah have discovered the existence of an ancient tribe known as the Farseers. Supposedly, these people live in a grand acropolis known as the City of Paddra. The part that concerns everyone is the fact that this ancient civilization disciplines _force-sensitive _individuals and teaches them to manipulate it. These people are a threat to the Sith. I must destroy them before they find the Chosen One. It'll make things a lot less complicated when it comes time to overthrow the Republic. Luckily, it seems I've already found our Champion," Fang looked triumphantly at me. "If you won't join us, you're too dangerous for the Sith to keep alive. As for you," Fang refocused on Vanille.

"You're like Serah. You posses enough Midi-chlorians to be _partially_ sensitive to the Force, but you don't possess enough Midi-chlorians to be a Jedi. Until Emma Blanche helped me find the Dark Lord Caius, I wasn't trained to be sensitive to the Force capabilities of others, but I knew the moment I came visit you at the Villa that you couldn't be the Chosen One. When I discovered you posed a minimal threat, there'd be no point in killing you anymore. That was my mistake, but this one on the other hand . . ." Fang's attention reverted to me. "this one'll not interfere with me and total legislative control. I'll make damn sure of it."

"Escort Captain Farron to the holding cell for now," she commanded the militant droids behind me.

"Roger, roger," the droid replied.

There was nothing I could do. I glanced at Vanille. She seemed so fragile and confused. She gently squeezed my arm but promptly dismissed it so not to alert Fang. "I love you," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded. "Don't be afraid," I said.

After that, I felt a mechanic tug on both of my arms as the droids dragged me away from the room and down the long, empty corridor. I cared little about what was to become of me, but the fate of Serah and Vanille was a separate issue.

A few minutes later, the droids abruptly halted me in front of an armored door. The droids swung it ajar to reveal a small, white, pristine block cell – a low bench protruded from its northern wall.

The militant droids shoved me into the cell, closing the heavy door behind me. I went to sit on the lone bench.

_How am I going to get out of here?_

**Vanille's PoV:**

There were still so many unanswered questions I had.

_What are Sith Lords? Who are Jedi? What's the Force? What the fuck are Midi-chlorians? And who's this Villian . . . because the Fang I know would never . . . _

"You called me a monster last night, I thought to myself 'She's seen nothing yet.' I'm curious, d'you still think I'm a monster?"

"You disgust me—"

"—Marry me, and I'll spare her life."

"How can you do this?" I whined. "How could I marry you after everything you've done, and everything you plan to do?"

"You could do it because you don't want to see her die."

"I—I . . ."

Thankfully, a servant cyborg entered the room and interfered with the unpleasant conversation, "Master Fang, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but Lady Vanille is being summoned for her address now."

"Very well, C3PO," Fang grumbled. "This isn't over. After you renounce your title, I'll expect an answer. Her fate is in your hands."

_My heart belongs to Lightning . . . Would I betray her more by refusing to marry Fang and letting her die? Or by marrying Fang and letting our love die?_

_ Fang should kill me instead. An existence without Lightning . . . is not an existence._

**Lightning's PoV:**

My head drooped back against the cold stone wall. I felt my blood pressure returning to normal since arriving in the god forsaken place. The natural response was panic, but my mind was quiet. I couldn't afford to get overwhelmed – not now. I closed my eyes, inhaling long deep breaths.

… …_. …. …. …. …. ….. ….. … …. …. … … … … .. … .. .. .. ….. … "Lightning."_

My eyes shot open.

_Did someone call my name? The voice is unmistakable._

"_Hear me, Lightning."_

_Is this happening in my head? _

I heard my sister's voice, but it was like I was hearing her in my thoughts. It was a long-shot, but I thought up a response.

"_Serah . . . where are you?! You're not hurt?"_

"_Snow and I are being detained by General Blanche's soldiers under Fang's warrant. I'm fine, but listen, we don't have much time. I've spent hours trying to channel the Force and use telepathy with you. You must get out of there!"_

"_You're telling me this Force non-sense is real? Fang wasn't just making it up?"_

"_If it weren't real, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I need you to trust me, Light. I had no idea what Emma was planning to do with our research . . . please, forgive me, but Lightning, you must go to the City of Paddra. Speak to the seeress named Yeul. Yeul and I . . . we're connected somehow. I—I don't fully understand it, but I'm certain all your questions will be answered when you get there."_

_"But Serah, My hands are bound and I'm locked in a holding cell. How am I to escape?"_

"_Yeul told me to tell you to quiet your mind. If you listen close enough, the Midi-chlorians will speak to you. You are the Chosen One. I don't know what that means, but trust your body. It knows what to do. I—I must go now."_

"_Serah, wait!"_

No response. Serah's voice was gone. She told me to trust my body? Will these intelligent microbes really speak to me? This is so ridiculous, but I guess have nothing to lose.

I meditated quietly. Many minutes passed. It could've been hours for all I knew, but suddenly, I felt the tremors of faint internal whispers. I couldn't describe their presence . . . nor could I translate their language, but I understood them.

"_Trust your body_," came Serah's voice.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I felt a surge of insurmountable energy channel from the core of my torso to the tips of my extremities. Unconsciously, I rose to my feet and severed the bindings around my hands. Adrenaline coursed through me as I examined my freed limbs. I paused momentarily to look down at the fractured cuffs on the floor. I smiled victoriously, and then I refocused on the armored door.

"_Trust your body_," Serah's voice echoed again.

I took a deep breath and extended my left arm, palm outwards to the threshold. I closed my eyes, willing the internal organisms to help me do my work. Instantly, an overwhelming surge of energy overcame my body and projected from my hand. I observed as the metal door began crushing inwards. I maintained eye contact and intensity with my target. About half of a minute later, the damage was done. The pulverized armored door crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

Panting heavily, I staggered to the open threshold. I scanned the hallway for any army or droid personnel, but I was alone. Leaving me unguarded was not a smart idea. Then I remembered_—_

_I have to find Vanille._

**Vanille's PoV:**

I was nauseated. Senator Adias gave the introduction from the central podium as I stood between Fang and Senator Yazin. I glanced on at the hundreds of Academia residents crowding the Academia Hall plaza. I'd forgotten everything I planned to say. Concentrating seemed impossible when I knew that Lightning was being detained in some ratty cell.

_. . . I have to get through this first._

Senator Adias called my name from the podium. My heart dropped to my stomach. I wasn't ready. I expected to renounce my title with Lightning by my side, but now I'd have to go it alone.

_Etro, give me strength._

I hesitantly strode over to replace Senator Adias. She encouragingly rubbed my back and then went to stand with the other Council members. I gulped apprehensively as I witnessed the masses of people applauding, but my violent heart rate muted their cheers. I waited for them to settle.

"Citizens of Academia, I thank you kindly for your generous welcome. Let me preface this by saying I'm equally proud and astounded with the progress made in your development after only 9 brief months. I know we expect great things to come."

I paused to let crowds give an approving cheer.

"Now, more than ever, is a time when we need leaders to rise from each sector of our humanly domain and guide us to a plain of everlasting peace, freedom, and justice. I have faith in the Council standing before you all tonight."

Another applause.

"With that being said, it is with unconditional servitude that I renounce my claim to the Senate and the region of New Bodhum."

The shocked populace murmured amongst themselves, wondering if they'd just heard everything correctly.

"I find myself incapable of giving you the representation you deserve—"

"—Somebody, STOP HER!"

I whirled around to the source of the shouts, only to find Lightning rushing through the Academia Hall entrance, effectively disarming and subduing two of Blanche's men. I clasped my hands over my mouth in both shock and relief.

"Guards, seize that terrorist!" Fang ordered angrily amidst the terrified Council members.

The Academia populace heard 'terrorist' and consequently broke out into a wave of hysteria. Parents were grabbing their children and stampeding to leave the premises.

I watched helplessly as Lightning continued to advance on my position, shattering the bones of any armed guard crossing her path. I knew she was fast, but I didn't know she was _that fast_. The last intermittent guard standing between us attempted to strike her with his sword, but she unbelievably halted his downswing and positioned him into a grotesque headlock. In the blink of an eye, her knee brutally made impact with his face. He went cringing to the floor in agony.

Despite the circumstances, my stomach fluttered at the sight of her again. Lightning made a familiar gesture towards her chest and summoned her greatest ally.

"Odin," she masterfully beckoned.

She withdrew her gun-blade and slashed the pink sphere in half, and from it, Odin burst to the scene. Assuming his gestalt mode form, he galloped towards me. Sword still in hand, Lightning bent her knees athletically and sprang like a projectile arrow atop the mobile Odin.

_How is she doing this? No human being can make a jump like that onto a moving horse, but she's not a l'Cie anymore?!_

Before I could reconcile my thoughts, Lightning was before me, hanging sideways off of Odin. Odin trotted to my side as Lightning encircled my waist with her left arm and effortlessly lifted me onto the moving horse.

It all happened so fast . . . I couldn't fully grasp what happened until Lightning placed me across her lap. Her left arm supported me against her body as my left hand clung to the back of her neck for additional stability.

"Why are you infidels just standing there?! Shoot her!" Fang's voice rang.

Odin had just cleared the bottom of the Academia Hall grand stairwell when Lightning directed him to the forest entrance a few hundred yards out. Gunfire rained down on us, but Odin was too swift for the joint assault by Blanche's gunmen and the Republic's droids.

In a matter of seconds, we safely transcended Academia's forest. I sighed heavily in Lightning's arms. "This is too much for one day," I complained.

Lightning laughed and held me closer to her. We rode hastily into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's EndNote****: **It's understandable if the dialogue seemed confusing, but all will make sense in the chapters to come. My original draft was much more thorough, but I realized that I already threw a lot of content at you guys, and anymore information would've just been overwhelming. So, please bear with and trust me! P.S. I always get this image of Jessica Lowndes in my head when I think of Emma Blanch, so if you wanted a better visual image, just look her up real quick.


	11. The Nymph's Enchanted Forest

**Lightning's PoV:**

After our narrow escape from Academia Hall, I realized I didn't even know where to start looking for Paddra. Odin gracefully soared over logs, boulders, bushes, and other obstacles as we rode through the grim forest. I was fully supporting Vanille's body. Nightfall was upon us, but we needed to get as far away as possible.

"Mind telling me how you escaped?" she questioned.

"You wouldn't believe me," I said a little harsher than I intended.

"Why would you say that?" she grabbed my face with both hands. "I love you. Why wouldn't I believe you?"

Her words cut like a razor. I closed the small gap between our lips. "Forgive me. You're right," I admitted, so I told her everything about being in Fang's holding cell and my talk with Serah.

"You're . . . the Chosen One? What do you think that means?"

"I have no idea, but Serah said once we get to Paddra it'll be explained."

Vanille leaned back against my chest, resting her head on my shoulder. "Hmm . . . Paddra . . . Paddra . . . I feel like I know that name?"

I kept my sight in front of me. "We'll be lucky if we've an hour of sunlight. We need to get far away from Academia before it's too dark."

"Hardly," Vanille chortled.

I eyed her curiously, "You know something I don't?"

"Well, the forests on Pulse are pretty dangerous at twilight. Fang knows that. She'd be crazy to send a search party after us before tomorrow. It's impractical."

_She is crazy though._

"Dangerous? Why dangerous?"

"Other than the obvious night predators and poor vision? Well, there's an old Oerba legend about Pulsian forests. I must've been 5 before my grandfather passed away, but he used to say no hunter who enters the vast woodlands of Pulse ever comes out."

"Interesting," I stirred. "Did he say why?"

"He said something about these creatures called nymphs. They reside in the woodlands, and supposedly, they were people who became l'Cie and failed, but the Fal'Cie gods saw turning them to Ci'eth as a waste of their rare beauty. They gain eternal life, but instead of crystallizing, their beauty is multiplied. They're not allowed to leave the Pulse woodlands. Until the end of days, they remain as temptresses luring wanderers into their dwellings and transfiguring them into ferocious beasts. Occasionally though, they find themselves carnally attracted to a wanderer, and they seduce him or her into bed and keep them for hostage."

"What do you make of these stories?" I inquired seriously.

"I'm not sure. It's just a story, but sometimes, folklore can be revealing. I guess we'll just have to be careful."

_Right you are._

The thought of bringing Vanille into danger suddenly struck me. "Forgive me for bringing you to this forsaken place. If I would've known it was dangerous—"

"—You would've still rescued me. Nothing could be more dangerous than being apart from you," Vanille asserted.

I kissed her forehead tenderly. "You believe that?" I whispered.

"It's hard to decide who or what to believe in anymore, but I believe in us."

**Vanille's PoV:**

An hour elapsed, and the darkness was nearly absolute. We both surveyed the landscape for a reasonable place to rest.

_This'll be a struggle._

I hadn't slept on the bare ground since our first adventure.

_Desperate times. Desperate measures._

"Woah—Odin, slow there," Lightning patted Odin's long neck gently, signaling him to stop.

"Do you hear that?" Lightning asked me.

I sat up in her arms and listened carefully. It was faint, but unmistakably, I detected the sound of flowing water.

"I do. It's coming from over there," I pointed to our immediate left.

Instinctively, Odin trotted off in the appropriate direction. Moments later, we arrived at a small clearing. Though difficult to see the details of the location, Lightning seemed satisfied. She scooped me in her arms and dismounted us from Odin. She smoothly set me on my feet before facing the horse. Lightning coddled his nose while saying, "I can never thank you enough, my old friend."

_So the Force enables her to crush the bones of her enemies in Academia and grants her unrealistic coordination as she dismounts a horse with me in her arms?_

Odin took a moment before dissolving into thin air. Lightning turned to me with a small smile.

_. . . And the Force allows her to summon Eidelons when she's not a l'Cie?_

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Of course," I faked a smile. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Lightning eyed me curiously. I don't know why I tried deceiving her. She always knew when something was bothering me. She stepped a little closer, and I could see the extent of her fatigue. Her eyes looked glossy, and she was slouching compared to her normally stoic posture.

"You must be exhausted . . . Let's cross the stream, find some firewood, and relax," I suggested.

Lightning smiled and turned sideways, offering me her arm. I took a few steps forward and gladly accepted it. We steadily paced through the dirt, twigs, stones, and brush until we stood at the edge of the stream.

"It doesn't look too deep. Just let me hike my dress u—woahh," Before I could finish my sentence, Lightning had already picked me up and began trekking through the shin-high water.

"I swear, you find excuses just to carry me," I joked while kissing her cheek.

"Opp, you caught me," She teased, stopping mid-stream to kiss my lips passionately.

"I wish we had clean clothes," I stuttered between kissing her.

Lightning sighed and continued wadding through the water, "Maybe we'll find a town or village where we can buy some supplies," she said.

"I don't know, Light. Maybe it's best we stay off the radar. We don't know how loyal any of these potential traders are to the Republic," I replied.

Once arriving at the opposite side, Lightning responded, "We'll think of something, Milady."

She set me down on my feet.

"I know we will, and thank you for your help, Captain," I teased.

Lightning smirked. "Reckon I'm not a Captain anymore . . . Fang's got everyone believing I'm the terrorist,"

She was amused, but I didn't find her comment funny.

"Please don't joke about that. You've worked hard all your life to earn that title, and for her to just strip it away from you—"

Lightning prevented me from speaking any more by leaning in for a kiss. I lightly bit her bottom lip and then grazed it slowly with my tongue.

"You win. I'll calm down," I whispered on her lips. "But you'll always be my Captain," I said seductively.

The darkness made it difficult to discern her facial expressions, but I managed to visualize her sly smirk.

"Okay, you nymph, just help me get some wood," she said hoarsely.

A perverse idea struck my mind of reaching an open hand out to grab her private area, but she softly held my wrist before I had a chance to put it to action.

"Nice try, but I'm a little tired tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow," she pleaded.

_How did she know what I was planning to do? She stopped me before I even did anything? What the hell?_

"You better," I mumbled, pretending to be disappointed.

Lightning side-stepped me. I watched as she walked to the edge of the stream. She fell to her knees and plunged her hands into the percolating water. She washed them thoroughly, and then she started cupping the liquid into her mouth. I wanted to clean up too but resolved to get some firewood first.

**Lightning's PoV:**

Utter darkness. We had to rely on our other senses at this point. Vanille sat beside me as I arranged the kindling around the great stumps of gathered wood.

"You don't have a lighter, do you?" Vanille asked as I placed the last few twigs.

"Afraid not, Milady," I responded plainly.

"What?! How are we going to light this?" Vanille questioned.

Without thinking to answer, I extended my hand to the formation of firewood. I focused intently, and in a matter of seconds, bolts of lightning emitted from my fingertips. The electrical heat produced from my Force energy easily caught the kindling on fire. Satisfied, I reclined back on my palms for support. I glanced over at Vanille who was mesmerized by the blocks of flaming wood.

Shifting my weight to my right arm, I encircled my left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me, and then I placed my left palm on the ground beside her. She remained quiet but cuddled into my shoulder.

"You're a little afraid of me . . . aren't you?" I whispered.

Vanille shot me a quizzical look. She shook her head before replying, "Of course not?"

"These powers are still hard for me to control . . . I'm moving at unnatural speeds and possess unnatural strength. I can push and grip things without touching them. I can produce lightning from my fingertips. I can see some actions just before they happen . . . You're skeptical, Milady," I swallowed hard. "You've been skeptical since Academia Hall. You won't admit it, but I see it in your eyes. Talk to me."

Vanille averted my gaze. "It's not that simple," she looked back up at me. "It's just, I've witnessed Fang do the same things. I was afraid she'd overreact and use them against me someday. The closest it got was the day I caught Fang having an affair. I was so hurt. I just remember choking on tears and yelling. Eventually, I made her so angry that she shoved me against a wall. The scary part was that she was on the other side of the room . . . I'd never seen anything like it."

"She did what?" I grit my teeth.

My breathing was louder. My heart rate spiked.

_Fucking bastard. _

"Lightning," she said soothingly, placing a hand on my chest. The contact managed to stop the physiological responses.

"It's okay. I mean, I was a little out of line by all the screaming—"

I leaned down and pressed my forehead against hers. I looked her dead in the eyes before interrupting, "Stop. Don't you make excuses for her. I don't care what you said, or how you said it. Nothing could be bad enough to justify physically hurting you. Do you understand me? NOTHING, and when I see that motherfucker—"

I stopped speaking when I noticed Vanille smiling. It was small, but it was enough to calm my fury yet again. With my forehead still against hers, I sighed softly.

"Look, Vanille," she perked up, "I could _never_ bring myself to cause you harm. You have my honest word. I _can't_ hurt you like that."

She brushed the hair from my eyes before kissing me chastely. She grabbed my tunic collar, and then whispered on my lips, "I already knew that, sweetheart, so it was foolish for you to think I could be afraid of you. I'm afraid of what the Force can do in the wrong person, but I could never be afraid of you."

**Vanille's PoV: **

A few minutes passed, and Lightning looked more than ready to turn in.

"You look so tired, Light. Get some rest," I urged.

Lightning nodded and yawned. She untied her red cape and handed it to me. "Use this as a blanket."

With her cape wrapped around me, I followed Lightning to the ground. I laid on her right side, cuddling up to her and putting my head on her shoulder. She positioned her right arm around my back, and her hand rested firmly on my right hip. I sighed contentedly.

She fell asleep right away. I didn't blame her. The poor thing deserved her rest after the pod ride from Sunleth, fighting in Academia, and then supporting my weight for an hour on horseback.

Unlike her, I couldn't sleep. My mind had been wandering ever since my encounter with Lightning the previous night. I'd never known such pleasure, as made apparent by my assault on her back. I couldn't explain why, but I had this primal desire see _it_ again.

_I've obviously never had sex like that before, so I guess I'm still really curious. The problem is, if I try to get a glimpse of it, there's a good chance I'll wake her up. Is that selfish? . . . Especially when I know she's exhausted._

She breathed peacefully through her nose. I timidly rolled my fingers along her sculpted abdomen.

_I just need to slide her hand from my hip. If I can sit up, it'd be easier._

Slowly, I clasped over her relatively big hand. I was determined to lift it, but it proved exceedingly difficult. With every pry, Lightning would unconsciously hold my waist more firmly.

_She's adorable. Even asleep, her body refuses to let go of me. Though . . . it doesn't help right now. This leaves me no choice._

Resolving to stay in the position I was, I lowered my hand to the hem of her trousers. To my advantage, the discrete zipper possessed a long trail. I unzipped her pants and suddenly realized why the zipper trail was so long: it provided her extra room to conceal the massive bulge that her boxer briefs could barely contain.

Provided with the extra lighting from the fire, I clearly saw more of what I couldn't see last night.

_It's so big. I—I'm just curious. I shouldn't rouse her, but I can't control myself. I want to see it._

With some reluctance, I timidly positioned my hand against the front of her pelvis. I paused for a moment to make sure I didn't wake her. Reassuring myself that she was asleep, I started delicately caressing her package.

_It feels warm. I want to take it out, but it's not a good idea . . ._

I continued to rub it gently, but I started to get frustrated with not being able to see it. My ministrations grew a little more vigorous.

_That was a mistake_.

Before I could cease my movements, she started growing. While she stiffened, her shaft was forced the side. I could see the clear outline of her thick penis developing. Powerless to prevent her unconscious arousal, I hesitantly withdrew my hand.

_I'm such an idiot . . . _

I was startled when I heard Lightning let out a low groan, but she still remained comatose. My eyes returned to her pelvis. I was mortified to discover that her cock was prodding out from the top of her briefs. Consequently, her erect member freed itself from the confinement of the fabric.

_It's no wonder I can barely walk today._

I eyed her extension eagerly. It was so much bigger than I remembered. My once innocent intentions took a turn for the worst when I noticed the special place between my legs was soaking.

_Damnit._

Every section of my brain coaxed me to touch Lightning's throbbing member. Despite yet another low groan from her unconscious body, I felt my morale boosting. I hesitantly reached out and wrapped my hand around the thick base. It was almost embarrassing how small my hand appeared against her swollen cock. I no longer felt in control of myself as I started stroking it from its base to its beautifully portioned head. My actions earned an even louder groan from Lightning.

_She's going to kill me. I should've let her sleep._

**Lightning's PoV:**

_Snozzberries taste like snozzberries._

I prematurely woke from my sleep to a pleasurable sensation in my briefs. As I groggily opened my eyes, I was bewildered to find Vanille with my hard extension in her hand.

_What the—?!_

I groaned intensely from the onset of her adding a cranking motion to the strokes. Now alerted, Vanille abruptly stopped her handwork to look at me. Her angelic face was saturated a bright crimson color, made visible by the reflection of the roaring fire in front of us.

With her hand still firmly squeezing the middle of my shaft, Vanille blurted out apologies, "—Light, I'm so sorry! I know you're exhausted, and I didn't mean to wake you. It's just, I wanted to see _it_ again because I've never been with someone who—"

"—Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat," I asked smugly.

Vanille couldn't respond. She was clearly still flustered and embarrassed that I caught her. My smug expression turned into a grin as I whispered, "Keep going. It feels really good."

After my encouragement, Vanille rebounded instantly. She smiled discretely as she continued stroking my cock. My head rolled back. I loosened my hold around her waist, giving her more room to spread out and continue her handwork. The unexpectedness of the situation added to the hilarity as well as the arousal.

_Vanille is so innocent. The thought of her sexual deviance overriding her purity is enough to make me climax without any of her help._

_But I do have her help._

Using her left arm, she supported herself upright. I primitively admired her exposed collar bones. The sight of her feminine frame drove me insane. I lowered my eyes a little more and stopped when I noticed the generous view of her cleavage. The fact that she was leaning to the side inappropriately exposed her chest.

_Would she be upset if I touched them . . .?_

Tactfully, I propped myself up on my right elbow and extended my left hand to her breasts. She caught my gesture just before I could touch. A playful smile danced on her lips. I took that as her approval and proceeded to cup her right breast gently. I kneaded it firmly for a few moments and then I reached into the fabric and freed it. I cupped her breast and started to thumb her sensitive nipple. Vanille moaned softly and bit her lip.

She was stroking my cock vigorously now which made me reciprocate with a groan. I repeated my actions for her left breast, so I had a clear view of them exposed over her dress.

_She's completely flawless. If I'd ever known a goddess, it'd be her._

The increased recurrence of my grunts and groans were inevitable from the efforts of Vanille's handjob. Her perfect breasts were now bouncing profusely with each stroke.

_I'm so close. _

"Vanille— FUCK. I'm almost there," I panted.

She bit her lip coyingly and focused on her ministrations, "Cum for me," she demanded.

I gasped a final time, "—Ready?"

She squeezed the area just underneath the head while she clamored to her knees. I instinctively replaced her hand around my swollen member and held my breath as she quickly leaned herself over my pelvic area. I felt the warm sensation of her skillful lips envelope the tip, and then I released my forceful load into her mouth.

I grunted in extreme satisfaction. I willed myself to open my eyes, so I could watch Vanille stroking any remaining drops of cum onto her tongue. With my penis in her hand, she lowered it away from her mouth and swallowed proudly. The sight of it was too much, causing me to accidentally ejaculate the last pool of semen on her tits. She smiled deviously and let go of my recovering member to sit back on her knees. She toyingly spread the bits of cum on her nipples. I could only watch as she cruelly teased me and played with them erotically. With her final taunt, she placed her cum-laden finger into her mouth.

After stowing little Lightning back into my briefs, I mumbled, "Curiosity can kill the cat tomorrow."

After that, I completely passed out from exhaustion.

**Vanille's PoV:**

_I hope I didn't kill her._

I washed my hands and mouth, and then splashed some water on my face. I glanced back at my soldier. To my relief, her chest was rising and falling normally.

I smiled and walked back over to the fire. I picked up her cape and re-wrapped myself in it. I laid on my side and grabbed Lightning's arm to drape over me. My chilled back was happily greeted by Lightning's warm torso.

_Maybe the forest isn't so dangerous after all. _

The next morning, I was happy to see the woodlands illuminated, but I was alarmed at the absence of Lightning's arm. I shot around to check for her presence, but instead, a wild rose laid in her place.

_Lovely . . ._

I carefully picked it up and examined it thoroughly. I brought it up to my nose to inhale its wild, sweet scent but was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Good morning, beautiful," came a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Lightning descending down the dirt ramp of the stone wall, carrying arms full of rare meat on a makeshift tray of palm leaflets.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Sleep okay?" She asked.

"As good as one can for sleeping on the ground," I joked.

I sat up and crawled over to the fire. Lightning set her leaf trays on the ground and proceeded to hang the bloody meat on a leather string running through the fire flames.

"Where'd you go?" I asked curiously.

"Not too far. I'm sorry for going without telling you, but I really didn't want to wake you. I can sense when you're in danger, anyway."

"Is that so?" I said sarcastically.

Lightning grinned at me, "Easy there."

She hung the last scraps of meat over the fire, "I'm no hunter, but I still managed okay. After we eat, we'll continue South?"

"South it is," I affirmed.

**Lightning's PoV:**

We rode for hours in the mysterious woodland. There was something supernatural about these parts. I'd been restless about it ever since Vanille's story about the nymphs.

_Nah. They're just stories. I mean, we haven't had any trouble yet . . ._

"We need to find some traders," I said.

I looked down at Vanille in my arms. Her dress prevented her from riding English style on the back of Odin.

"You're just getting tired of supporting me, aren't you?" She chided.

"Never, I just— I can't imagine riding through a dirty forest in a dress is comfortable?" I remarked.

"I'm okay, but I feel like this forest goes on forever. I mean, we've been traveling for hours and not even a glimmer of open land."

I understood her despair. In an attempt to cheer her up, I nimbly tickled her side. She jolted upwards and squealed in a way that reminded me of the old Vanille.

"St—stop, Lightning. I hate that!" She jovially cried out.

I laughed amusingly and replied, "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

She put her arms around my shoulders and buried her face into my neck, "Can we take a break?" she murmured.

If it were anyone else asking, I would've said no.

_I can't deny her._

Odin stopped trotting, "Fine," I sighed.

**Vanille's PoV:**

We left Odin a few paces back as we strode over to a gigantic rock structure amidst the trees. It was invested with peculiar hallowed indents. The largest one appeared cavernous.

I tugged on Lightning's arm, "Do you think something lives in there?"

"Let's have a look," she gallantly replied.

"O-okay," I responded timidly.

She chuckled at my apprehensiveness, We meandered to the entrance of the hollow. Lightning put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Wait here, Milady."

_You better not leave me._

"Are you really going in?" I mumbled disbelievingly.

She didn't respond, instead, she began traipsing backwards with a pompous smirk plastered to her face.

"This isn't funny," I implied, but Lightning didn't listen. She unfalteringly reverse gaited into the cave. Darkness quickly shrouded her.

_What in Etro's name does she think she's doing?!_

My heart rate spiked. I waited anxiously for several seconds.

_Something isn't right._

"Lightning?!" I called waveringly.

Moments later, a deep perilous voice echoed, "Vanille!"

_Christ, what if something's happened to her?!_

Without hesitation, I bravely stormed the cave in pursuit of my soldier. Unfortunately, my mettle was demolished from the onset of black obscurity. I halted abruptly in my tracks, clasping my hands over my chest.

"Lightning . . ." I inaudibly uttered.

_I can't see._

The depth of my fear only worsened as I felt rough, deliberate hands grabbing my hips. I went to scream, but I was silenced by familiar lips crashing against mine. I was absolutely fuming with anger. I desperately tried to push her off me, but my limbs were futilely trapped against her torso. I panted violently as she released my lips, but my rage didn't subside as I felt her calloused hands groping my ass.

"Stop! How _dare_ you worry me like th—ahh" My intended scolding turned into a soft moan as I felt her tonguing the pulsing artery on my neck.

"Stop this now, I'm pissed at you!" I spat solemnly.

"Try harder," came Lightning's gruff voice.

I felt her slide down my body and savagely seize the hem of my dress. She mercilessly pulled the fabric over my hipbones, leaving my lower half exposed to the murky cave. Her rough hands gripped the backs of my thighs as she lifted my bare legs around her waist.

_I don't know if I should be more offended or turned on?_

Lightning started walking, and I involuntarily gripped the tops of her shoulders for stability.

"Put me down—" but I was muted by the sensation of a cold, soggy stone wall against my back.

The pressure between my female core and Lightning's waist instantly stimulated my arousal. I couldn't see her at all, not even an outline of her body, but I no longer protested her actions as I brutishly grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

"I knew you'd come around," She said gruffly between kisses.

"I hate you," I responded with serious affection, biting down hard on her lower lip.

"Not yet you don't," She replied.

Suddenly, she boosted me higher on the stone wall as she manipulated my legs over her shoulders and based her palms on the tops of my thighs.

I felt her hot breath dangerously close to my entrance, "But you will," she finished.

Before I could think of a clever response, I felt her eagerly biting the front of my laced thong, yanking it to the side. I ran my fingers through her hair in response to the exposure of my pussy to the humid, musty air.

My next thought was interrupted from the contact of Lightning's skilled tongue slowly licking from my entrance to my clit.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned.

She continued her assault. I detected the sound of her spitting directly on my cunt, followed by feeling of her sucking my clit firmly with her lips. I panted harder now. My hands were roaming wildly through her hair.

"I told you I'd make it up to you," she grumbled as she shallowly plunged her tongue into my soaked hole.

I didn't have the strength to respond. My moans echoed off the damp, shrouded cavern walls. I couldn't see what she was doing. All I knew was that I didn't want her to stop. She plunged her tongue in and out faster and faster, and I moaned louder and louder.

I grabbed the back of her head, and forced her tongue deeper inside of me, "I'm so close," I declared raggedly.

She gripped the tops of my hips firmly and forced them further apart, allowing herself better access. She receded her tongue to my clit, causing me to moan obnoxiously with pleasure.

"You _will_ scream my name," She commanded, as she vigorously swirled her godly tongue.

I whined her name with intense satisfaction, "L—Lightning—"

When I thought she couldn't possibly move her tongue any faster, she quickened the pace, "You'll have to do better than that," she ordered.

I inhaled sharply and reached for her right hand on top of my left thigh. I dug my nails piercingly into the side of her palm as I reclined back on the wall.

I could no longer contain myself as she began sucking vigorously on my swollen clit. I grabbed the back of her neck with my other hand and let out a devastating scream, "LIIIIGHHHHTTTNNNIIINNNGG!"

My internal walls contracted powerfully and forced my juices into Lightning's warm mouth. I recovered as she cleaned my mess thoroughly. Shortly after my climax, I could feel Lightning repositioning my thong and lowering my legs over her shoulders. With her hands firmly around my waist, she gently lowered my feet to the ground.

My balance was meager due to my severe orgasm. I blindly clung to Lightning's tunic as she thoughtfully shifted my dress down to its original place.

"You taste like heaven," She uttered.

I felt my way up to her jaw and pulled her down to my lips to taste the lingering juices, but before anything else could happen, we were disturbed by the sound of an alarming horse's neigh.

**Lightning's PoV:**

With Vanille's hand in mine, I hurriedly led her out of the dark cavern. We turned the corner to find Odin staring at an odd-looking, tattered caravan ushered by an elder man. I swiftly turned to Vanille, and she nodded approvingly. I reluctantly let go of her hand and jogged my way over to the scene.

Once reaching Odin, I assessed the man thoroughly. He wore a shabby straw hat and possessed a bald head with a full, rusty-colored beard. He looked average in height but frail in size. He also wore a green flannel shirt with faded khaki overalls. His eyes were sky blue and faded. His horse rivaled his age. It's light gray coat was splotched with random, black dots.

"'Afternoon, soldier," Greeted the man with a thick accent.

I nodded respectfully before responding, "I didn't think anyone traveled on these parts."

"Nor did I," he said calmly.

"Tell me, have you been journeying long?" I inquired.

"Not at all, friend. My people be dwellin' up there a' piece," He indicted to the Southwest.

I looked at him suspiciously, "You live in this woodland?"

"Just passin' through. We's nomads, see—"

I felt a familiar feminine hand press against my back, and Vanille appeared next to me. The elder man promptly perked up at the sight of her.

"Good'ay there, miss," He said, tipping his straw hat.

"And to you, Sir," she responded politely.

"—Do your people trade?" I interrupted.

"Wouldn't be mucha' nomads if we's didn', but whatcha' interestin' in buyin'?"

"Clothes and maybe a little food," I said tersely.

"Well, soldier, 'yer in luck."

The elder man kicked his leg back and hit the wood compartment behind him. The side doors swung readily ajar, "Have a look, see," he coaxed.

Vanille and I cautiously rounded the caravan to explore the compartment. We were both pleasantly surprised to find a plethora of rich fabrics. Vanille's eyes gleamed with delight.

_Typical girl._

After careful consideration, I presented our choices to the elderly man.

"What forms of payment do you accept, Sir?" Vanille inquired.

"No charge, Miss," The man said assuredly.

"I'm afraid we must insist," I interjected.

He scratched his beard, "—Look youngin', I know two lost pups when I see 'em. Tell ya' what, take these here parcels, get 'yerselves together, and come on down to our camp— see if we's can help ya' find 'yer way."

I briefly glanced at the ground before peering back at him, "Well, if you won't accept payment now, I guess I have no choice but to see that you get it later."

Vanille and I backed away as the man directed his caravan in the direction of his camp. As he and his horse trotted off, he called over his shoulder, "Don't forget, now, it's a straight shot to the Southwest."

I turned to Vanille and found her already staring at me intently, "Do you think we can trust him?"

I sighed, "I don't know."

_The forest is said to be dangerous, yet there's an old man just wandering around alone? _

_Something's off._

After the man disappeared from sight, I escorted Vanille to a nearby barricade of tall bushes. Odin and I stood watchfully as Vanille changed her attire behind our backs.

"Why do I have to keep a look out for people in the middle of a forest?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just in case another old man with a traveling closet decides to pass on by, I'd rather not show him the goods," She cheekily replied.

I laughed heartily, "I think that was a once in a lifetime thing, babe."

"—Okay, well, maybe I just don't want to show_ you_ the goods then," she teased.

"Now that you've mentioned it," I went to turn around but was disappointed to find Vanille fully garbed.

She wore a very light blue midriff dress with silver embroidery. The top was wrapped around her, with wide, loose sleeves that became a cape behind her. The hem of the cape was decorated with silver motifs. The bottom was accessorized with a tightly-drawn, sash-like top at the waist that was decorated in the center with a silver beaded pendant – a sash hung from it. The pants were wide and loose.

"You were saying?" She said playfully.

"Well, I was about to say that your outfit is missing something," I timidly responded.

Vanille's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Huh?"

_I've never been good at these things._

I reached into my trousers pocket and revealed a necklace. Her facial expressions softened. She marveled at me as I tenderly placed the durable leather chain over her head to rest on her shoulders. She delicately touched the handcrafted ornament now adorning her chest.

"I carved it out of a japor snippet . . . It'll bring you good fortune," I said looking at the ground.

Flustered, she asked, "When did you make this?"

I began to explain, "When I went hunting this morning, I found a japor ivory tree, and I always keep some leather string in my pouch, so that's how I made the chain. I also used the leather string to hang the meat on this mornin—" but Vanille put a finger to my lips.

"—And they say," She said as she pulled me down by my collar, "that I talk too much."

She smiled as she kissed me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "So you'll wear it?" I gasped between kisses.

"Are you kidding?" She kissed my nose. "It's beautiful."

My face turned crimson from her continuous kisses to my cheeks, "Thank you," she whispered lovingly.

We placed Vanille's dress as well as our new clothes in a knapsack given to us by the elderly man. As we prepared to search for his nomadic camp, I tied our belongings to Odin, and then helped Vanille get situated behind me. She wrapped her arms securely around the middle of my torso and laid her head against my back.

"Hang on tight," I advised as Odin dashed off into the Southwest direction.

It took bit of travel until we came to an unnatural clearing. "I'll bet it's up ahead," I whispered.

Odin halted so I could dismount. Once on the ground, I extended my hand to help Vanille. She gladly accepted and gracefully disembarked from the horse's back. I progressed in the Southwest direction. Odin dissipated behind us, and Vanille clung to my arm tightly.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

She continued striding forward but briefly gazed up at me, "I just have this eerie feeling," she admitted.

_I sense it too._

We continued walking cynically, but I froze at the sound of low beastly growling. I promptly drew my gunblade with the arm Vanille wasn't holding. We passed a small patch of wild trees and stood in the presence of yet another gigantic rock structure, similar to the one explored at our last stop. The continual gnarls kept me on my guard. Moments later, 3 Silver Lobos, 2 Tonberries, and a Feral Behemoth dispersed from the camouflage of the hallowed boulder. I instinctively placed my arm in front of Vanille and swiped her to the rear of me.

The monsters began slowly diverging on our position. I stood confidently and alert to the danger.

_Great, I was starting to get bored anyway._

Before I could launch a preemptive strike, an unknown yet puzzlingly unmistakable voice bellowed from the stone cavern, "Stop!"

I glared bewilderedly as a staunch woman emerged from the cave in my left field of vision. When she turned, my athletic stance faltered and my mouth fell agape.

"Is this a Jedi I sense in my forest?"

"Jihl Nabaat?" Vanille disorientedly stuttered.

"My name's Jihl, but who's this Nabaat?" Jihl snapped.

_This is unimaginable._

The phantom woman marched closer to us, pushing up her glasses as she assessed us from head to toe. There was no exaggeration. She was a mirror of image of Jihl Nabaat. There appeared to be a mystical silhouette cloaking her body. She wore a very raunchy and revealing sheer kimono, robe-like, lingerie dress, which looked more like a medium-sized, see-through shirt.

_Some things don't change._

"I'm Jihl Nymph, and you possess something I desire," Jihl addressed to Vanille.

"What?" Vanille said confused.

"You possess this Jedi's adoration," Jihl removed her glasses and stored them into her robe pocket. She removed her signature rod and tapped it into her hand, "There's a problem with that, see. I wish to enchant her, so I must dispose of you."

I shielded Vanille away from Jihl's glare. I turned angrily and said, "I'm nobody's slave. Do you understand me? Leave us, now."

Jihl smirked amusingly and said, "You'll change your mind when you realize you've been fondling the wrong equipment."

She opened the top of her cream colored kimono to reveal her full, proportional breasts. She hussily positioned her long rod between her bosoms and started pretending to slowly jerk it off.

_This is fucking weird._

Before I had a chance to think clearly, Vanille side-stepped me and shouted to Jihl, "Listen, you floozy tramp, touch her, and I'll kill you."

_Did that just happen? Did Vanille really just challenge the Jihl Nymph?_

Jihl laughed heartily. She brushed her hair aside before responding, "Foolish _girl_, you think you're worthy to satisfy this well-endowed Jedi? You're deluded, but I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you 1 hour to complete the focus I failed. If you succeed, my soul will depart to Valhalla and the flesh that remains will fall dead to the ground. You and your protector will be free to leave this section of the woods unscathed, but if you fail, the beasts will be unleashed and rip you to pieces. And then," Jihl took a step forward, "I'll keep this one for myself."

I half-turned around and barred Vanille from Jihl with my arm, "No deal. I'll not let her out of my sight," I interjected.

"You don't have a choice. You're valiant and capable, but I can tell your powers are still in its infancy. Sure, I've no doubt you'll hold them off for awhile, but in a matter of time, you'll not be able to stop the platoons of beasts I send after you."

I growled tersely. I felt Vanille grip my protectively outstretched arm. She grabbed my face and pulled me down for a passionate kiss, and then she leaned her forehead against mine.

"If the situation were reversed, you'd expect me to trust you. I must ask you for the same courtesy. I need you to believe in me. I'll finish this task, and when I come back, we'll go together," She whispered.

The thought of leaving her to face the forest alone was a horrible contingency. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her, but I sensed her determination and her inner strength. She was right. I'd expect her to trust me, so maybe it's only right for me to trust her too.

"I'll wait for your return, Milady," I said comfortingly.

Vanille kissed me for what could've been the last time. She could've said 'I love you,' but it wasn't necessary. She put everything she's ever felt for me into this one kiss. She brushed my cheek with her thumb. I gently took her hand from my face and placed it over my heart, "Take this. He'll help you."

I willed Odin's sphere from my chest. Reluctantly, she walked backwards from the scene clutching the crystal in her hand.

"What am I to do?" She asked Jihl.

"I'll only tell you that you're to find an object. Bring it before me, and my focus will be complete."

"1 hour then, Jihl," Vanille declared, and she turned and started prancing off into the forest.

"You better not send any monsters after her, or else—"

"—Or else what?" Jihl interjected. "You're in no position to negotiate."

Suddenly, Jihl waved her rod like a wand and glowing rope-like material shot up from the earth. The blue projections wrapped constrictingly around me. I stood rigid and upright, fighting it was useless. With her robe still open, Jihl strutted over to me, clearly pleased with her work.

"You wicked temptress . . . this wasn't part of the arrangement," I spat.

Jihl jabbed her rod just under my neck, "It is now," she grinned sadistically.

She slowly trailed her weapon down my chest. I was fuming with anger as she bit her lip and started gently tapping my package with the rod.

"Finally, something capable of adequately filling me—"

"Tch. Probably need 20 of these to fill something that loose," I retorted.

Jihl Nymph smacked me across the face. I clenched my jaw tightly to prevent saying anything else, but I glared at her with an intimidating intensity.

"Bring this fine specimen to the chamber below, my lovelies," She ordered her beasts.

**Vanille's PoV:**

After disappearing from sight, I quickened my trot to a full-out sprint.

_Where do I even start?! I have absolutely no idea._

I threw Lightning's sphere against a tree to shatter it. In an instant, Odin sprang out before me in gestalt mode. He lowered himself considerately, so I could mount. As soon as I settled, he dashed off with a conscious of his own.

_Where's he going?!_

**Lightning's PoV:**

After being dragged inside the stone threshold, Jihl's bewitched Tonberries brought me down a cold winding, torch-lit stairwell. Once at the bottom, they led me into a bizarre bedroom chamber.

_More like a sex chamber._

There were large, battered, unoccupied cages at the northern wall. To my immediate left there was a massive king-sized bed with 4 posts. Her comforter was plush and made of fine, red-velvet silk. The monsters continued dragging me to the right of the room, where walled shackles, whips, and chains laid scattered everywhere.

_I don't like this one bit._

Jihl's sultry voice came from behind us, "Don't use the conventional bondages. Jedi break them."

"—I'm not a Jedi," I corrected irritably.

"Silence!" Jihl reprimanded. "Use these."

Suddenly, the enchanted, glowing blue projections that Jihl used for the rope emerged statically from the wall as charmed shackles. The Tonberries roughly shoved my back against it. The enchanted shackles locked my hands and feet tightly against the chamber barrier.

"Leave us," Jihl commanded over the hideous monsters, as they returned up the stairs and back to the forest.

I bitterly focused my attention on Jihl. She changed into a black and red, leather and lace corset, with a small white bow tucked just beaneath her breasts. Her lace garter-set clung snuggly to her long legs. Her black heels clicked the floor ominously as she approached me with the rod behind her back.

"Stay away," I said disgruntled.

Jihl stopped a few feet in front of me and smiled, "I'll try my best to keep my hands off of you until your little girlfriend fails."

"My lady won't fail," I uttered venomously.

"Lady, did you say? _She's a girl_. You need a woman," She responded tauntingly. I gazed coldly into Jihl Nymph's eyes.

"Come to bed with me. I'll show you what a real woman feels like," She coaxed.

"You foul, wretched creature," I objected. "You're nothing but a shade, and you'll never know what it's like to have someone love you as much as I love her."

"Touching— I can see your power of will is equally as strong as your body," Jihl said huskily, as she extended her rod out to my obi and pulled it loose.

"Fucking whore," I muttered viciously.

"Save your aggression for later," Jihl taunted. "For now, try to relax while I admire your years' of training."

She prodded her rod into the folds of my T-tunic and pulled them aside just enough to expose my abdomen. Her eyes gleamed with desire as she dragged her baton down my stomach to the top of my trousers.

"How did you get that scar?" She questioned, indicating to the long, diagonal scar along my diaphragm.

"Is this your pitiful attempt at normal conversation?" I retaliated.

She slapped me across the face. I kept my gaze to the side as I coldly replied, "When I was a cadet, I subdued 3 criminals. The last and most dangerous perp cut me with his sword but just moments before severed his head."

"Impressive, so you're a soldier and a Jedi?" Jihl remarked as she paced slowly back and forth.

I didn't respond, which earned another slap across the face, "I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to give me answers, or I'm going to send bloodlusting beasts after your precious young lady. Is that understood?"

Ignoring the Jedi comment, I grit my teeth menacingly and mumbled, "I'm a Captain in the Guard Corp."

"So what are an officer and her young lady doing out in my forest anyway?" She asked suspiciously.

"We're looking for an acropolis named Paddra."

Her eyes flashed interestedly, "It's a shame. Twenty miles West of here, and you would've arrived at the Pass of Paddra."

_Take note, Light. _

"You know, Captain, of all the officers I've met, you're the most intriguing. They gave in to temptation the first time I showed them these," and Jihl brought her hands to her corset and propped out her large bosoms. "But you're unaffected."

"It's not hard," I sneered.

_This is just fucking weird. Vanille better hurry before this broad tries anything stupid._

"Is that so?" Jihl replied coyingly, "hmm."

She inched dangerously close to my captive body, craning her head to the side of my face. I felt her icy lips brush against my ear as she whispered, "Another 45 minutes—she'll be dead, and you'll be mine."

_Gross._

* * *

**Author's EndNote:** If you paid close attention, I described the exact description of Padme's blue Tatooine Attire (worn just before Anakin went to find his mother) as the one Vanille is wearing towards the end. I also described the necklace Lightning gave to Vanille as the necklace Anakin gave to Padme (worn from the time she was a teenager to her untimely death.)


	12. Erised's Crystals

**Vanille's PoV:**

Odin galloped at incredible speeds. I hugged his neck for dear life.

_I hope you know what you're doing. _

Only a few minutes passed, and yet, it felt like we were light-years from Jihl's den. Eventually, I managed to stop fussing every time Odin narrowly dodged a patch of congested trees.

_I don't have any suggestions . . . might as well trust him. _

I relaxed against his soft mane, but my mind was still troubled with thoughts of my captive soldier. For the first time, I'd be able to save her instead of the conventional way around.

_I don't try to be a damsel . . . It just happens, but I'm getting better. I'm proud to say I've become mentally stronger— enough to accept Jihl's challenge. _

Lightning was extremely reluctant to let me go. I knew she would've rather taken her chances against Jihl's army of enchanted beasts, but it wasn't practical. She knew the setting gave Jihl an unfair advantage.

_It's almost cathartic . . . My grandfather wasn't joking about nymphs. _

I experienced a sense of long-forgotten pride that my ancestors could have such acute wisdom, but it vanished when I noticed Odin's pace started lagging. The former tree density significantly diminished. I assessed the incoming surroundings closely.

_I feel something . . . _

Odin stalled his trot when we arrived at a clearing. He lowered himself for me to dismount. With my feet firmly on the ground, Odin transformed into his standard form. Though I hadn't seen him in standard form for months, he emerged just as majestic as I remembered.

Odin was a gigantic horned knight, furbished with a white cape and wielding a large, double-edged sword— a massive shield defended his opposite arm. He was the perfect manifestation of Lightning's spirit. Despite having left my soldier to the wretched seductress, I was comforted by Odin's presence. It gave me the reassurance that Lightning was still watching over me—protecting me every step of the way.

_I can't fail her. _

The brittle, twig-covered, dirt crunched and crackled beneath us as I tailed Odin along the elevated landscape. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination, but the earth seemed to 'rumble' below. We proceeded skeptically along the winding highroad.

_This clearing seems . . . artificial? Like it's meant to lead somewhere._

Several paces further, I caught a glimpse of a gigantic mushroom-shaped rock— larger than any I've encountered. A pack of mud frogs and gogonopsids were assembled nearby. Odin promptly dashed to their position and launched a preemptive strike, making quick work of their disposal.

In the meantime, I continued walking towards the massive, boulder— as if nothing else existed.

_Every minute I don't find Jihl's object is another minute Lightning must endure with her._

As consequence to being fixated on my destination, I was unprepared for the pantheron that diverged on me. Before I could panic, a skilled sword sliced the creature in two. My heart rate pounded as I whirled around to thank Odin for aiding me. The Eidolon smirked in response.

_He's definitely a good representation of Lightning's protection . . . but not her warmth. _

Slightly creeped out by his expression, I nervously turned away and proceeded with walking— Odin pursued. Several paces later, the outline of the cylindrical rock structure became explicit. I was wary of the terrain thundering beneath my feet. As I got closer, the vibrations grew stronger.

Onset of earthquake-like tremors alarmed me. In addition, the 'mushroom rock' emitted a generous cloud of translucent, blue mist. I stopped in my tracks out of fear and awe as a bolt of electricity shot down the middle of the structure— effectively, an apparent outer coating of smaller boulders was shed. By electromagnetic force, they orbited a man-made, stone Temple within.

I took a step backwards, but Odin's hand stopped me. He gently urged me forward again, and then circumvented to progress to the entrance.

_Now's not the time for fear . . . Lightning needs me._

**Lightning's PoV:**

Jihl left me alone in her chamber. I meditated as intently as I could but to no avail. The enchanted shackles seemed unbreakable. To make matters worse, I couldn't channel to Serah, as if being in the dreadful whore cave was a barrier to my thoughts.

My arms were tense due to the constricting bonds around my wrists. I looked down at the floor. The sand-colored obi that firmly held the folds of my tunic lay on the ground. The untied tunic flaps weighed nimbly at my sides. My exposed sternum and abdomen felt chilled to the murky atmosphere.

I felt no fear. I knew Vanille would return, but would it be in time to spare me from anymore of Jihl's raunchy attempts at bedding me?

_The idea of her touching me? Repulsive. _

My anxiety promptly returned from her reentrance. Though her black lace, garter-set, and heels remained unchanged, her corset was gone. Instead, she wore a very intricate, black push-up bra. Her rod was attached firmly at her hip by her garter belt. Her glasses vividly reflected the gothic torches. Two Tonberries stood faithfully at her side.

_Is the push-up bra really necessary? _

"You don't have dressers in here. How are you changing?" I questioned indifferently.

Jihl smirked as she slowly strode over to me, "I'm not just a nymph. I'm a shape-shifter. I can disguise myself as other persons, and I can swap my wardrobe," Jihl snapped her fingers, "like that."

My brain suddenly made the connection, "You disguised yourself as the old man, didn't you?"

"Strong, good-looking, and clever," She sultrily replied. "Very good . . . Consider your girlfriend dying in a gorgeous outfit my gift to you."

My jaw clenched. I felt ashamed having fallen for the cruel temptress's trap. My eyes bitterly tracked Jihl as she gloated over to a shelf at my left.

"You underestimate her," I stated coldly.

"Is that so?" she uninterestedly replied whilst prying a hand-bottle from the bookcase.

"You'll see," I muttered.

She strutted to me with the bottle clutched firmly in her hand. Once in place, she sneered and tilted her head coyingly. I eyed her with suspicion.

"What are you doing?" I forebodingly asked.

Jihl's jade green eyes flickered nefariously as she turned to her dwarf servants, "Seat her on the couch, my dears, then you may go."

The green beasts slothfully approached me with their butcher knives. Their yellow eyes gleamed malignantly.

"If you try resisting, they'll kill you," She warned.

All I could do was glare at her.

_Her stupid games are starting to test my patience._

With her free hand, she pried her baton from her garter belt. The Tonberries seized both of my forearms. Jihl gave her weapon a deliberate motion, and the enchanted shackles pinning my limbs to the wall dissolved. The Tonberries firmly gripped my wrists and forced them to cross behind me. With another wave of her baton, a new set of enchanted shackles bound them.

I scowled fiercely as one of the tiny creatures jabbed the dull end of its knife into my back, prompting me to move. Reluctantly, I trudged forward, rounding Jihl's master bed and revealing the opposite side of the chamber. Against the far wall, a plush, velvet-red couch lay between a black end-table and a pile of whips and blindfolds.

_Not good._

**Vanille's PoV:**

_I've absolutely no clue how Odin knew where to go . . . I just hope this place has what we're looking for. _

The Eidolon closed the metal door behind us as I hesitantly strode forward. An appealing, circular, floor pattern adorned the center of the chamber. Supported from the north wall, a tattered carpet lined a stone staircase. The temple was illuminated from four stone pillars with spherical balls emitting bolts of electricity.

_Surely this is the right place . . . the electricity resembles what Lightning conjures from her fingertips._

Regal statues of seemingly important people surrounded the old, tattered chamber. I spent no time investigating them. I boldly ascended the dusty staircase with Odin. At the top of the landing, a sturdy door impeded our progress.

_What kind of door doesn't have a knob or latch? How's it supposed to open?!_

The Eidolon slipped past and instinctively pressed his brawny palm against an empty, square outline in the middle of the barrier. There, clearly illuminated from the blue mist, appeared a crudely inscribed message:

_"Spirit of the One, you've come to seek—_

_What many sought, but all were meek._

_So hitherto, though shall come—_

_Collect thine soul, yet all's not won._

_For Erised's gift is but small consolation—_

_As tragedy shadows humanity's salvation."_

_. . . . . . Well that was cheerful. _

The cryptic message puzzled me until the barrier voluntarily swung ajar. Odin promptly entered the inner chamber.

_I mean, you'd think he lived here before?! Then again, he is part of Lightning . . . He shares her new powers. _

I crept behind the Eidolon and side-stepped his brutish frame. To my misfortune, we found neither treasures nor objects of interest—nothing, except an empty chamber and an ancient, full-length, gold-pleated mirror. My heart fluttered with anxiety.

_I haven't the time to search anywhere else . . . What am I to do? This Temple is empty!_

My mind raced with despairing sentiments. Meanwhile, I hadn't noticed Odin edging closer to the monstrous reflection. My eyes scrutinized every stone, every curvature, hoping to discover a secret latch or pedal—something, anything!

I paused my examination to analyze the strange heading on the mirror's upper frame:

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,"_

_What the hell's that rubbish? _

Before I could speculate anymore, Odin pivoted around. Laying daintily in his giant, outstretched hand was a dazzling, royal violet crystal. In all my experiences, I'd never seen something so aesthetically valuable. What's more, Odin extended his other palm to reveal a kaleidoscopic plethora of smaller crystals— though none rivaled the extravagance of the violet gem.

Squandering my questions until later, I sighed with immense relief.

_Found it. _

**Lightning's PoV:**

Pausing stubbornly before the couch, I protested, "I'm not sitting."

Hearing the sound of loud, purposeful struts advancing on me, I swiveled around to be met with steel end of Jihl's heel to my chest. I grunted from the contact and collapsed down onto the love seat. She wore a cruel smirk on her lips as she continued digging her heel into my sternum. After watching the Tonberries leave, my eyes bore viciously into Jihl's. Still clutching her mysterious bottle, she conjured fresh shackles, which circled the arches of my feet and bound them to the stone floor. The enchanted wrist cuffs tied me to the couch.

Gritting my teeth, I altercated, "You vile hag."

Grinning wider, Jihl secured her baton to her garter belt. She brought her leg back to the floor and traipsed over to the pile of sex novelties. Staring intently at me, she slowly bent over to retrieve a black whip. She flipped her long blonde hair as she provocatively straightened her spine.

_How could I let this happen? I should've been more alert. I should've been more aware of my surroundings . . . instead of fooling around in a cave, I could've anticipated this. I should've anticipated this. This is my fault, and now, Vanille's out there in a dangerous forest while I'm being held hostage by this crazy bitch. _

My brief moment of vulnerability didn't go unnoticed by Jihl. She stood inches in front of my seated body. A superior look adorned her face. In response, I corrected my slouch and puffed out my torso, tightening my exposed abdomen and asserting my soldier image.

_I will not be defeated._

"I've been waiting so long for someone like you," She cooed as she uncapped the lid to her bottle and began pouring a viscous, olive liquid on her chest.

_Is this chick really pouring oil on herself? I can't do this._

"I'm a firm believer in foreplay," she lustfully declared.

I scoffed irritably before replying, "Do you really think dumping a canister of cooking lubricant on your rack is making me hard?"

In an instant, she stood straddling over my left leg. She brought her whip back and viciously struck my exposed sternum. I grimaced but made no sound.

"I'm a nymph, you useless prick," She said venomously.

She struck again at my diaphragm, a little harder this time, but I still gave no response, "Understand that what I'm doing is for my enjoyment and not yours," she continued.

Her final blow landed on the contours of my abdomen, but I still refused her satisfaction. Growing irritable, Jihl prodded her whip under my chin to elevate my gaze, "Are you paying attention? All it takes is a wave from my rod, and you'll be stiffer than a pole for me. You have no control— none."

_Disturbing . . . Vanille . . . Hurry._

I scowled at her. She tossed her whip aside and proceeded to inch closer. I retreated as far as I could. She smirked at my in unwillingness and leaned back so that her oil-covered cleavage was in my face. Avoiding her perversion, I swiftly pivoted my head sideways.

There was a brief pause. She granted me a moment of peace before crossing the line. Clutching my jaw in her hand, she whirled my attention back to her.

"You _are_ going to keep your concentration on me. Failure to do so, and you're sending your girl to an early grave."

_This dumb bitch . . ._

I jerked my head from her grasp. Once I recoiled, I took long, menacing breaths and grumbled, "Whatever— just stay away from her."

Having bested me, Jihl's triumphant eyes were again replaced with a view of her cleavage. Bottle still in hand, she proceeded to slowly dump the oil on her breasts. The trails of liquid dispersed further into the skimpy covers of her bra and the great crevasses of her bosoms. She displayed a wicked smile as she delicately positioned the edge of her bra cups on the opposite sides of her nipples— the friction making them erect.

_I don't care to see this. I don't want to see this._

Her upper body glistened brightly. She dumped the remainder of oil on her chest and then cast the bottle aside. She used both free hands to massage her hardened nubs. She leered at me as she toyed with her assets.

"You can't tell me you don't like this," She said tauntingly.

"Actually, I can," I retorted.

She stopped fondling to slur a bitter reply, "You won't last much longer."

Jihl jeeringly positioned herself between my opened legs. Maintaining eye contact with me, she slid down on her knees. She extended a feminine hand, to my dismay, and began caressing over the various ridges of my abs.

"Keep your hands off me, slut," I demanded.

Ignoring my comment, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against my hard stomach and trailed her tongue down to my pants. She regained composure before unhooking her bra in the front, freeing her ample, shapely breasts. I looked away disgruntled.

_How much more of this must I endure?_

"How can this not arouse you?!" Jihl shouted angrily.

Glaring at Jihl, I retaliated, "Unless your name is Vanille, I don't desire you."

"Her time is ending soon. You're mine now, so accept it."

Jihl hastily pried her baton from her garter belt. Holding it out, she gave a few intricate waves. The fruits of her sorcery forced down the zipper on my trousers. The influence of her enchantments really hit home when I felt stimulation _down there_.

_This is not what I want . . . I can fight this. I have no desire for her._

But the more I fought it, the quicker my appendage engorged itself. Due to my unwillingness, I grimaced painfully at its onset. Though my eyes were avoiding her, I managed get a glimpse of her eagerly observing my growing erection. She gave her baton a few more hexing motions.

I tried to stop it, but Jihl Nymph's magick forced my arousal through the unzipped hole in my trousers. Her green eyes gleamed with lust and amusement. I couldn't look anymore. I kept my gaze on the right wall.

"Oh my," She proclaimed huskily, "a girl that small? You must've split her open with something like this."

I snapped at her irately, "No wonder you resort to enchanting people for sex. Your obscenity is ridiculous."

Ignoring my insult, she engrossed herself with the sight of my swollen member, "I'll bet your young lady has trouble choking this down her throat, doesn't she? Don't worry, Captain. A real woman's taking care of you now."

". . . Fucking whore," I muttered.

She smiled sadistically before replying, "Have some respect. At least wait until you're fucking me before calling me a whore."

_I think I just gagged in my mouth._

Suddenly, there was a clamor at the chamber entrance. Jihl's lips were just millimeters from my tip before she spun around irritably at the intruder.

_Thank Etro . . . _

Despite the circumstances, I sighed with heavy relief at the sight of my goddess. She supported herself against Jihl's bed frame. Her chest heaved with fury.

Still on her knees, Jihl chuckled amusingly, "Present the object before me, and I'll part from this world, but you stand empty-handed." Jihl's smile widened, "No matter. I'm a kind mistress. You're just in time, so before my beasts rip you to shreds, I'm going to do you the honor of letting you watch—"

"—It's over, Jihl," Vanille dominantly interjected.

Jihl's eyebrows furrowed, but Jihl's confusion quickly turned to fear as Vanille advanced to our position. She reached behind her and pulled off her satchel. From its main compartment, she revealed a fist-sized, violet crystal. At first sight, Jihl's body laxed. The mystic glow that shrouded her figure faded. She toppled limply aside. Effectively, the bonds around my hands and feet dissipated.

Relieved, I sprang up from the love seat and rubbed my chaffed wrists. Before I could look up, slender arms encircled my shoulders and tufts of flowing red hair captured my attention. I wanted to hold her and never let go, that was my initial thought. My idea, however, was crushed having realized that my throbbing penis was caught between our embrace.

_Well, this is awkward._

Yet, Vanille seemingly forgot about it. She frantically cupped my face and kissed me passionately. I hadn't even fully grasped the situation.

**Vanille's PoV:**

The circumstances were awkward to say the least, but I cared little. Almost an hour prior, I took the risk of never kissing Lightning again. Seeing her face, convincing myself we were alive, tasting her lips—I wanted to take advantage of the privileges I gambled with.

I traced her jawline with my fingers as she whispered, "You're okay . . ."

"Because you had faith in me," I replied, pecking her lips again.

She straightened her posture to properly hold me. She kissed my forehead before murmuring, "Of course I did."

Peering into her eyes, I hesitantly asked, "Tell me she didn't hurt you?"

She chortled and indicated to her exposed torso, revealing a trail of pink, irritated skin.

"Thankfully, she didn't get any further," She replied.

My mind wandered. I quickly glanced down at her imposing member. I felt myself being overwhelmed with disturbing contingencies, so I asserted, "She better not have touched you."

Lightning tittered at my bitterness, but I didn't find it funny. My heart rate elevated from her delayed response, but she replied, "No, sh—she only touched or kissed my stomach."

Even though she was caressing my lower back, I felt infuriated.

_But why? I should be grateful Jihl didn't do anything else._

I tried convincing myself that, but the anger was still there.

_Lightning is mine. Jihl's wretched hands and vulgar lips should've been nowhere near her. _

Lightning's eyebrows furrowed as she observed my escalating temper, but her face softened as she said, "Van— It's okay. She's gone."

_I'm too small to be intimidating, so being possessive isn't one of my features. Despite this, being possessive of Lightning feels so natural. _

The security I'm given from her presence. The chills I'm gifted from her touch. The aroma I'm submerged in from her scent. The butterflies I endure when she kisses my forehead. The look in her eyes as she's pumping deep inside me. The gentleness of her embrace— though she could just as easily crush me in her arms— I press my ear to her chest, and I'm granted the reassurance of her steady heartbeat.

_I never want to share that with anyone else._

I gripped the flaps of Lightning's opened tunic as I tenderly kissed her irritated sternum. I trailed feathery kisses up to her neck, but suddenly, my gradual pace quickly faded into aggression. I belligerently hooked around her neck and crashed into her lips. I forced my tongue into her unexpecting mouth, gliding it up her palate.

I sunk into her bottom lip as hard as I could. She grunted lowly from the piercing of merciless teeth. I pulled away to see the damage I'd done. The right side of her lip was bruised and swollen, but I felt no remorse. Her choppy lilac bangs were tousled, so I brushed them aside.

She was utterly dumbfounded from my sudden aggression, "Vanille?"

Her handsome figure had been battered, but she was still irresistible to me. Trapped between our bodies, her erection felt as strong as steel.

"Sit," I requested.

She shot me a perplexed look before responding, "Why?"

**Lightning's PoV:**

Innocently peering down at _little Lightning_, she ignored my question and asserted, "You're . . . really hard."

Something about the purity in Vanille's expression made me feel shame. I didn't want the girl I adored feeling like she needed to satisfy me, especially since I was unwillingly aroused by a sorceress.

I tucked a few strands of her gorgeous, wavy, red hair behind her ear before whispering, "It'll go away,"

In spite of my suggestion, she firmly fisted the base of my throbbing cock. I grunted at the unexpected sensation. The backs of her knuckles skimmed off my abdomen as she slowly stroked. Meanwhile, it frustrated me that she wouldn't look up from her handwork.

Stifling the ecstasy as best I could, I gently tilted her chin, so I could reacquaint myself with her beautiful green orbs, "Van, you don't need to do th—"

Unfortunately, I was silenced by her continued ministrations. Electricity shot through my spine as Vanille clinched the sensitive head between her smooth fingers, "Ahhhh," I groaned.

Her actions caused my appendage to leak an ample serving of precum, which seemingly caused her work to slow down.

"Would you make love to me?" She shyly requested.

For some reason, the tenderness of Vanille's request resonated in my mind. She gazed at me. I felt conquered from her unwavering intensity. I was still deep in thought when she let go of my extension and timidly pushed my tunic off my shoulders.

_Something's bothering her. _

I leaned down to kiss her before whispering, "I want you to tell me what's wrong first."

She bit her lip and averted her eyes to my chest, but I wouldn't accept that. I lightly tilted her chin back up, "Look at me," I insisted.

There was a long pause, but then, she stammered a reply, "I-I'm not okay with the thought of someone else pleasing you. Forgive me . . . I can still get insecure sometimes . . . I'm afraid to get hurt again, but that's not fair to you . . . You've been nothing but patient and understanding with me. You deserve so much better than that—"

I couldn't bear another word. I muted her with a sincerely passionate kiss. She whimpered into my mouth before I pulled back to respond, "I never expected you to surrender your trust to me. I know you've been betrayed . . . I don't mind waiting . . ."

Vanille kissed my cheek affectionately before I continued, "Please don't assume I'm counting on you to take care of this," I indicated to my erection by looking down.

To my astonishment, "I-It's not that," she stuttered.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "It's not?"

She shook her head. Even though my extension was throbbing between us, I paid it no attention. I owned Vanille's waist as she continued looking at me intensely.

**Vanille's PoV:**

_God, why do I feel so horny?_

Lightning's azure eyes softened. Her rough hands never felt so gentle as she delicately slid them up the back of my midriff, helping me remove my outfit. Once I was down to my pink bra, panties, and the necklace she made for me, she finally alleviated her trousers and briefs. She gave me a few moments to admire her bare, chiseled body.

She reached for my wrist and tugged me to her embrace. My hands rested on the defined regions of her biceps as she bent down to my neck and pleasurably tongued and kissed my pulsing artery. I pushed her further into my skin as I gasped, "I-I was kind of hoping you'd let me start on top."

She pulled back, smirking at my final request. She nodded and traipsed backwards to the love seat. I blushed having her see me like this. I had no reservations our first time, but this encounter was different. I strode forward, standing inches before her seated body. I felt a new sense of courage. Blushing, I slid my pink, lace panties down to my ankles. I stepped out with one foot, but Lightning stopped me from kicking them away, "Leave it," she implored.

Smirking at her demand, I boldly climbed on top of her. Her warm hands tenderly explored my thighs and hips as I taunted her tip with my slick folds. I shuddered at the feeling of wetness dripping down my inner leg. I lifted my hips and supported myself with a hand on her stomach as I lowered down. She groaned as my wet core made contact with her swollen head. Using my free hand, I guided her into my entrance.

It was difficult to slide down the thickness of her length when I already felt full. My second lips stretched to accommodate for Lightning's size. I gasped and raked across her shoulder blades with my nails.

"Fuckkkk," she grunted.

My walls clenched her throbbing erection. I began rocking slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. My common sense pleaded that her dimensions were too much for me, but my body embraced the pain. I pecked her enticing lips and made eye contact as I continued to grind on her.

_This pleasure's like no other._

"Lightnninnng," I whined, while dragging my nails across her back.

"Y-You feel so warm," She stammered.

I moaned against her mouth as we maintained our eye contact. I started to pick up the pace. Repeatedly forcing myself down on her throbbing rod, and working it until I felt good. My stomach fluttered from our prolonged gaze. She could've thrusted into me anytime she wanted, but she was kind enough to let me keep the tempo and explore our intimacy. At that moment, I felt so lucky to have found Lightning again.

_She's so patient with me._

After several minutes of slow riding and chaste kisses, my body signaled that I was getting close. I rolled my hips vigorously and moaned into her ear, "I can't hold it."

"Say my name," She instructed.

"L-Lightning," I purred.

_Almost._

I knew I was in trouble when my knees started shaking. With my nails digging into her shoulders, I let out a devastating scream. My entire body imploded around Lightning's erection. Several waves of pleasure razed over me. Thankfully, Lightning wrapped her arm around my waist to stabilize my body as the orgasms were unrelating.

I screamed, scratched, panted, twitched, and gasped until I felt myself being lifted and put on my back. I whimpered as she pulled out. Instantly, I missed the fullness of her stiff appendage that was dripping with my juices.

I knew I'd indulged myself long enough. It was her turn now. Eager to return the favor, I positioned my right leg over her shoulder. She smirked at me while glancing at the pink panties dangling on my ankle.

"Take what's yours," I echoed.

**Lightning's PoV:**

I was determined to love Vanille the way she wanted. I gently prodded her entrance while I leaned forward, taking her right leg with me. I briefly admired the necklace I made adorning the center of her chest. It solidified the idea that she was mine—no one else's. We held a steady gaze as I slowly eased in. She tensed below me. The strained look in her eyes nearly compelled me to stop.

_She's too pure for me . . . _

She extended a hand to my abdomen and scratched down the contours. I growled from the painful yet arousing sensation. I was almost fully in, yet I was reluctant to push any further because of how hard Vanille was tightening.

"You can move," She coaxed.

"I don't want to hurt you," I groaned.

_You'd think penetrating her'd be a little easier by now . . . _

Vanille brushed my bangs away as she replied, "You've waited enough. I want you to take me . . . until you're satisfied."

My hips bucked forward in response her to invitation. She moaned as I did it again, and again, and again. She was so innocent, and I was staining her purity with every thrust, but I felt entitled. I never intended to take her body for granted. She was all I needed, all I wanted.

"I love you," I whispered between smooth, rhythmic strokes.

She desperately clung to my back— her designated scratchboard. She relapsed orgasm after orgasm, which prevented her from catching her breath long enough to speak. All she could do was gasp and tremor below me. I pumped into her until my climax was nearly there. I went to pull out, but Vanille latched onto me fiercely. I grimaced from the pain of her piercing into my flesh.

"I'm going to cum," I groaned.

In the heat of the moment, I forced myself back on the couch, deliberately enough to break her hold but gently enough to prevent hurting her. I ejaculated immediately upon withdrawing from her swollen entrance. I didn't have time to aim properly, and I ejaculated my seed clumsily off the side of the couch . . . . . . . . . landing all over Jihl Nymph's dead, oil-covered body.

"Fuck," I panted.

As soon as we caught our breath, we both laughed hysterically before going another round.

**Lightning's PoV: **

I woke the next morning to my goddess sleeping in my arms. Her wavy red locks cascaded down her bare back, where my calloused hand gently tickled her skin. The events from yesterday replayed until I felt Vanille stirring.

"Mmmphh," She groaned, clinging to my body.

Before I could smirk, a soothing voice said, "There's something wrong with this forest."

I chortled and replied, "Why d'you say that?"

Vanille rotated in my arms. Her chin rested on my shoulder and her arm draped over my stomach. There was something about her 'morning-after-sex' look . . . It was the perfect union between her natural beauty and her enticing innocence.

"This is my point exactly," She coyingly asserted, whilst examining me with her bright, early morning eyes.

"What?" I curiously responded.

She giggled, stretching up for a chaste kiss and lingering before she stated, "We've been going at it ever since we came into the woodlands."

_Huh? . . . . . . . . Oh._

"So?" I lately replied.

"So you're charming, but I typically have a little more restraint over my body," She informed teasingly.

"You think the forest is . . . cursed?"

Vanille nodded curtly.

"I guess it's possible," I entertained, but then I changed the subject, "How did you manage find Jihl's object? I mean, that's finding a needle in a haystack."

Vanille perked up at my question, "I'd love to tell you how brilliant I am, but I'm afraid I can't take any credit . . ."

She lowered her eyes disappointedly before walking her fingers up to my heart.

"If it weren't for Odin, I don't know what I would've done," She peered back up to me. "It's like he knew exactly what to do every step of the way."

I felt a prolonged sense of pride in my Eidolon as Vanille continued her story. She told me everything, from the description of the 'lightning mushroom rock', the cryptic poem on the latchless door, to the towering gold mirror in the antechamber.

"And after looking into the mirror, the crystals just magically appeared in Odin's hands?"

Vanille paused before biting her lip and nodding apprehensively, "Y-Yes, I know it sounds bizarre, but I don't have an explanation. After Odin stepped away, I tried staring into it for a few moments, but— nothing happened."

Vanille bit her lip again.

_She's hiding something._

Displaying the gentlest eyes I could, I urged, "Tell me what really happened."

Looking away, she sighed conflictingly, "It's not important."

I tenderly brought my hand up to her cheek and repositioned her focus on me, "It is to me."

Defeated, she clasped a small hand over mine and kissed my palm. I smiled at her actions, and then she explained, "It's almost indescribable, but I'll try my best . . . I looked into the mirror and immediately, you— you appeared next to me. It scared me half to death. I checked but— you weren't there . . . just your reflection. Odin tried to tug me away, but I couldn't budge when my grandparents appeared."

I furrowed my eyebrows while Vanille continued, "It's been a long time since— well, since I've seen them. They were smiling so vibrantly when you slid your arm around me . . . They looked beyond approving of you . . ."

Vanille's voice trailed off, but I kissed her forehead and encouraged, "Keep going."

She swallowed hard before speaking, "Next— a small toddler appeared from hiding in your cape. It was strange. Initially, it was a boy, but moments later its attire changed completely and it was a girl. The two continuously replaced each other every few seconds . . . but either way, you were holding me to your side with one arm, and the little toddler was gripping your leg."

**Vanille's PoV:**

_Her face is beat red . . . I shouldn't have told her. _

Despite my uneasiness, I proceeded with the story, "After a few moments, a population appeared behind us. Everyone was full of joy. Everyone was happy . . . Light, if Odin didn't pull me away from that mirror . . . I would've been stuck there for a very long time."

She was at a loss of words, but her piercing blue eyes gazed unwaveringly into mine, "Do you think . . . the mirror shows the future?" Lightning uttered.

I smiled slightly before replying, "How could it? Both my grandparents are dead."

". . . I'm sorry," She whispered.

I returned my head to her warm shoulder and sighed softly. I kissed her skin before responding, "I thought nothing of it."

We were silent for awhile, so I drifted off to the rhythm of her steady breathing.

**Lightning's PoV:**

A few hours later, Vanille and I left Jihl's den and made our final ride South to the Pass of Paddra. Odin trotted gracefully while Vanille leaned further into my chest. She deserved to sit saddle on account of our . . . exercises the previous night.

_It's not far now . . . I'm not sure what to expect from these people, but I have to save Serah. She seems to think they're the only ones who can help . . . _

I glanced down at the beautiful girl in my arms.

_I just hope I'm not endangering Vanille. _

* * *

_**Author's EndNote:** I'm hoping crossover FF fans might've picked up on the description of the stone temple. My inspiration for its appearance is the Temple of Djose from FFX. Also, I know the Mirror in the chamber might've seemed unnecessary, but I've always wanted to allude to the Mirror of Erised (Harry Potter) in one of my stories . . . I also wanted to use it because the Mirror adds a final barrier of protection for the rare crystals Odin and Vanille retrieved._


	13. The Royal City of Paddra

— **13 —**

After their troubles, Vanille and Lightning escaped the enchanted forest and found themselves in a perilous, hostile region of Gran Pulse where intimidating mountains towered over harsh plains and enormous vegetation.

The couple treaded on foot due to heavy downpour. Their muddy shoes trudged through the treacherous, deep fault valley. The area's geography consisted of endless highplains, sheer escarpments, and gigantic fallen trees.

Lightning and Vanille found themselves facing a narrow, hollowed escarpment. Lightning wrapped her cape around Vanille's shoulders to shield her from the brutal raindrops.

"Perhaps I should get my own cape. That way, you don't have to always give me yours," Vanille giggled.

"What if I like lending you my cape?" Lightning replied.

"I like it too," Vanille blushed, "but it's getting a little worn, don't you think? We should really get you a new one."

The soldier's eyes widened, "No way! I've been through so much with this cape!"

Vanille simply chuckled at Lightning's stubbornness and decided not to push the subject further. After rounding a sharp corner, the pair were startled to find a long avenue roofed and lined with imposing pillars. The walkway led to a fortress-armored door roughly 100 yards out. The entirety of the structure was enclosed by the natural cliffs surrounding them. Lightning and Vanille looked at each other with amazement.

"I think we've made it," Vanille whispered, wiping the rain and wet hair from her face.

Lightning grinned and laced her fingers with Vanille's, tugging her along towards the entrance. A few paces before the couple reached shelter under the roofed pathway, they were alerted by a large, blue blur zigzagging dangerously towards them from pillar to pillar.

The soldier protectively barred Vanille to the rear. Lightning was surprised to detect the familiar humming sound of a lightsaber, and immediately drew her gun-blade. The blur leaped from the last stone pillar and crashed to the earth with such intensity that the ground shook below them.

A monstrous, snarling feline-man crouched in front of their path. Vanille recognized him to be of the Ronso race. They had blue skin and their eyes were yellow with cat-like slits. A broken horn adorned this Ronso's forehead.

The humanoid had landed on his feet and left hand— a blue, laser emitting hilt was clutched firmly in the claws of his right hand. The man-beast pushed himself up to stand and roared in an intimidating fashion.

Wishing to avert a fight, Lightning placated, "We mean no harm. We've been summoned by Yeul."

The Ronso growled before stating, "From mile away, Kimahri sense stranger's Force aura."

His words sounded cryptically like Fang's back at Academia Hall. Though Lightning didn't understand it, Fang mentioned that Lightning's presence was burdensome to force-sensitive beings.

"Do you know of Yeul the Seeress—"

"Strangers not see Yeul until strangers answer questions first!" the Ronso roared.

"You're making a serious mistake!" Lightning firmly urged.

The Ronso huffed and replied, "Lower weapon and come quiet."

Vanille timidly pushed Lightning's protective arm aside and briskly stepped forward. "Please, Sir!" she implored, "We really haven't come to start any trouble. But it's quite urgent that we see Seeress Yeul."

In disbelief, Kimahri tilted his head at the sight of the impudent little red-headed girl. Against Lightning's better judgment, Vanille stood firm, but gripped onto her soldier's arm for strength.

Interrupting the Ronso's thought process, an authoritative, female voice called out from behind his blue figure, "Master Kimahri! Wait!"

Kimahri repressed the light emission and turned slightly to acknowledge the incoming presence of a hover chariot. The chariot was carrying two passengers.

Once within distance, the driver of the chariot came to a hasty stop. A slender, brunette girl was helped out of the hover chariot by a young man dressed in a striking bi-colored tunic. Black and yellow split down the middle of his top and a yellow tabard tied at his waist. His trousers were black, and his hair was chopped in distinct spikes. A lightsaber hilt clipped to his belt.

Lightning inventoried the source of the voice. The young woman wore a dress made of draping, white fabric. The sleeves were decorated with braids of gold along the sides and tied by a gold cord halfway up her lower arm. Her belt was white, with a layer of purple beneath it. She also wore a pastel, purple cape with a red stripe at the shoulders and a gold braided chain along the neckline. It clasped by an intricate gold pendant inset with a white jewel. She wore a delicate, golden headpiece atop her medium-length brunette locks.

One thing was certain, this young lady was surely important.

"Yeul's been expecting them," the resplendent brunette informed.

The feline humanoid grumbled, "Yeul not tell Kimahri sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Master Kimahri—"

The Ronso strode to the pathway, taking shelter under the rooftops, "Kimahri know it's not Princess Yuna's fault." He was clearly softened by the young woman's consolation.

Vanille and Lightning shot each other confused looks. Lightning, especially, wasn't sure how to behave in the presence of a noble woman. Conversely, Vanille had been prepared for congressional duty during the last several months, which included taking some etiquette lessons.

"You're a bit early," Yuna addressed the travelers in a friendly voice. "Please, come under the shelter!"

Still in awe, the red-head and the soldier shuffled to the walkway and wiped the beads of water from their faces. Yuna, with her escort trailing behind her, approached Lightning.

Vanille nudged Lightning in the ribs. "Bow," she whispered.

Not questioning Vanille, the soldier straightened her spine, drew an arm across her chest, and bowed to the noble woman standing before her.

Yuna extended her palm, "I am the Archprincess Yuna of Paddra."

Lightning took her hand politely, "Your Highness. Captain Lightning Farron."

Princess Yuna indicated to the solemn young man behind her, "This is my Jedi Guardian, Cloud Strife."

Lightning and Cloud gave a curt, respectful nod to each other before Yuna turned her attention to Vanille. The red-head gracefully curtseyed before Archprincess Yuna.

"What is your name?" Yuna gently inquired.

"Vanille, Your Majesty."

"If you'll follow us, Captain Farron and Lady Vanille, we'll bring you to Yeul," the Princess directed.

Vanille and Lightning looked encouragingly at each other before entering the hover chariot. Yuna lingered behind with Kimahri and Cloud.

"Would you like a ride to the Jedi Temple, Master Kimahri? If I'm not mistaken, the Tournament will be starting soon," the Princess offered.

Without hesitation, the Ronso replied, "Kimahri appreciate Princess Yuna's offer."

"Splendid. Oh, and Master Kimahri, I have a message from Yeul. I was hoping you could inform the Jedi Council when you get back . . ."

— **13 —**

The Princess sat between Cloud and Kimahri, across from the couple. The Princess's chauffeur retracted the roof of the hover chariot. Thankfully, the rainstorm which plagued Lightning and Vanille had passed. The dark clouds blew over and gleaming sunlight prevailed.

"The town proper of Paddra is divided into four sectors by the cardinal directions of a compass," Cloud indicated.

The couple barely heard him. They were busy soaking in the colorful bustle of the merchant districts. They could see the streets lined with shops and stalls of every description from east to west.

As they reached the heart of the city, Princess Yuna informed the couple that the area they were passing through was called Muthru Bazaar—the liveliest part of town.

The couple never imagined Paddra to be so thriving— so animated. They passed hundreds of faces as they made their way deeper into the city. The chariot driver led them south, where the streets widened into a fantastically grand piazza.

"Welcome to Harmony Square," Yuna spoke as they passed over the piazza. "As you can see, there's quite an abundance of people here today. A very special annual event is taking place."

The couple nodded as they observed the crowds of people. Several obelisk monuments lay scattered around the unique ivory walkways of the piazza. Many richly garbed individuals were assembled in small groups, talking merrily. Others were resting on the stone ledges of a long strip of canal.

The strip of crystal clear canal traversed from the piazza southward, leading them towards the city's principal landmark. The canal flowed into a pool of water ornamented with a symphony of golden fountains. Beyond the pool, a wide stone double staircase led up to a landing. There, framed by four pearly white pillars, stood the grand entrance of the magnificent Paddrean Royal Palace.

"This is incredible," Vanille gasped in awe. Although Lightning remained silent, there was marvel in her eyes.

As they followed along the canal, the chariot suddenly came to a halt. The blue Ronso stood up, "Kimahri thank Princess for ride. Kimahri go gather High Council now."

Yuna smiled brightly at the Ronso and said, "See you soon, Master Kimahri."

_High Council for what?_ Lightning pondered, _Maybe . . . it has something to do with that annual event_ _the Princess__ mentioned. _

They briefly watched as the Ronso headed eastward towards another massive structure in the distance. The structure was a ziggurat, with five towers built upon its flat rooftop. Four of the towers were arranged in each corner surrounding the tallest central spire. Lightning noted the pale, stone exterior. Despite the building's austere design, its expansiveness rivaled that of the Palace. Interestingly, the population in the piazza seemed to be migrating to that very building.

The chariot continued down the central strip, carrying the party towards the Palace. Drawing closer, the magnificence and splendor of the architecture seemed evermore apparent. The Palace exhibited thousands of tall lattice windows, each ornately trimmed with gold-leaf. The azure and white façade accented the imperial atmosphere.

The chauffeur delivered the party at the foot of Royal Palace's double staircase, where the group alighted.

They made their way up the steps. Striding behind Princess Yuna, Lightning inquired, "Majesty, may I ask something? "

Yuna turned and smiled at the soldier. Lightning asked, "Who is Yeul exactly? I know she's a Seeress, but—"

Yuna understood Lightning's query, and replied, "Outsiders might view Yeul as a Queen, but . . . Yeul isn't fond of titles, you see."

_I know the feeling_, Lightning thought.

"Interesting," Lightning stated simply, deciding it inappropriate to investigate further.

An imperial guard stood rigidly on each side of the Palace entrance. They carried traditional swords hung at their hips, in lieu of lightsaber hilts. Their outfit consisted of light armor covered by an aristocratic style uniform—a glaring difference from Cloud, Yuna's Jedi Guardian.

The gatekeepers saluted and held open the ornate, double-doors. While passing under the threshold, Vanille looked up at the grand balcony seated above them.

"This is the Grand Hall," Yuna said.

The couple looked around. It was an extraordinary sight. An intricate masterpiece, outlined in gold, adorned the high ceiling. An imperial staircase with white marble handrails led up to the next floor with rows of coupled, grey granite columns at the top of the landing.

Classical alabaster sculptures of all sizes filled the walls. The Grand Hall was a light hue of turquoise and trimmed with white and gold accents. Down a hallway, in the middle of a colonnade corridor, stood a petite, richly-dressed blonde girl.

"Hey, Yunie!" the bubbly blonde greeted. "I'm supposed to let you know that Yeul's waiting in the Throne Room— Oh, heyyy."

The cute, teen royal's voice transitioned from cheerful to pleasantly curious about the two guests with Archprincess Yuna. Yuna cleared her throat to indicate the girl's lack of manners. The girl instantly took the hint.

"Oh, forgive me! Manners, right. Forgot. It's strange having guests!" Rikku giggled and blushed. "I'm Rikku. Duchess and cousin to the Archprincess Yuna!"

As customary, Rikku extended her palm to Lightning, eager for her to take it. Baffled by the teen's eagerness, Lightning paused before accepting the royal's hand, replying cordially, "Duchess. Captain Lightning Farron."

Rikku turned and offered Vanille a friendly curtsy, which Vanille reciprocated with a deep, respectful one. "Vanille, Your Grace—It's our honor to meet you."

Rikku perked, "Lady Vanille, Captain Farron, happy to have you both at Court!" Then, she turned to her cousin, "I'll see you at the tournament, Yunie?"

Yuna nodded and Rikku took her leave. The group continued up the staircase leading up to the hundreds of state rooms.

"You'll have to forgive my cousin. She's a bit eccentric sometimes," Yuna apologized.

"Sometimes?" Cloud added blandly.

Lightning and Vanille stifled their laughs—knowing exactly what the Archprincess was getting at.

"Will you be seeing Yeul with us, Your Highness?" Vanille inquired.

Yuna gave a small shake of her head and replied, "No, Lady Vanille. I'll be waiting just outside, though."

"Waiting, Your Highness?" Lightning asked quizzically.

Yuna nodded but maintained her hastened pace, "Yeul will explain it, Captain."

Withholding their questions for now, Lightning and Vanille followed Yuna and Cloud down a long corridor. Around the middle of the hall, Yuna ushered the couple into a room, "Come. Yeul waits beyond the threshold."

Vanille entered the long, narrow room first, followed by Lightning. The door shut behind them. Located at the far wall were three golden chairs on a double-layered platform. The bottom platform had two empty chairs spread apart from the central chair on the top platform. Occupying the central chair was a young girl.

As they advanced towards the girl, the couple noticed the intricate rosewood floor. The golden designs etched into the boards were astounding. Along the walls, marble pillars alternated with rows of lattice windows draped with fine silk tapestry. Behind the golden chairs was a double-door passage to the grand, stone balcony overseeing Harmony Square.

The girl had vivid green eyes and long, coral, dark-blue hair. Two strands framed her oval face. She was lean, delicate, and wearing a unique diadem headdress. Despite her natural glow, it conflicted with her humble, pastel purple and white dress and sand-cloak over it. Something about the way the girl looked at them suggested her maturity was beyond comprehension.

"Welcome, Lightning and Vanille . . . You've come a long way," the girl greeted. "I am the Yeul of which you seek."

The couple strode closer to their target, marveling at how such an articulate voice could belong to such a youthful face.

From a respectful distance, Lightning dropped on one knee and bowed before the Seeress. Vanille discreetly stood back and watched as Lightning placed her hand over her heart and gazed up at the girl Queen. "My sister . . ." she uttered despairingly.

Yeul fully sensed Lightning's grief , consoling her, "Your sister's detainment is most troubling to me, Chosen One. The events to come— I've seen some visions crystal clear while others remain shrouded in uncertainty."

Vanille placed a comforting hand on Lightning's shoulder as Yeul continued, "You have the power to bring balance to the Force."

Lightning swallowed hard and stood up to face the Seeress, "Majesty, I have so many questions about this . . . 'Force'. You call me the Chosen One, but what does that mean? Can it save Serah?!"

"You have many questions, brave warrior, and rightfully so. However . . . in Paddra's distant and recent pasts, a Seeress' revelation of forthcoming events has proven direly controversial. For this reason, I must implore you to wait a little longer for the answers you desire."

Yeul was truly sympathetic to the soldier's disappointment, but the Seeress was wise enough to know the dangers of divulging too much of the prophecies at once.

"Your Highness, how can I wait?" Lightning beseeched, her inner turmoil rising. "It was for her sake that I sought you. She said that you were both 'connected'. Surely, there is something you can do to help her!"

Yeul solemnly rose to her feet, her hands by her sides. "The destiny before you is more important and pressing than my connection with Serah."

Yeul stepped down the double ledge and continued, "Your pleas are not forgotten. You may have many questions, and aspire to hastily rescuing your sister—but understand this . . . rushing away now, or knowing too much too soon, will only thwart the sincerest of your intentions."

The young Seeress stood in front of the towering soldier. Vanille calmingly rubbed Lightning's back, offering any comfort she could to ease her soldier's torment. Yeul, too, reached out to Lightning's other arm and squeezed briefly.

Quietly afflicted, Lightning complied, "I understand, You're Highness . . . What would you have me do?"

Yeul smiled faintly and responded, "I've requested an audience with the Jedi Council at the Temple. They await us in the High Council Chamber. Yuna will accompany us. Once there, the Council is better versed to grant you some answers that you deserve."

Vanille continued rubbing Lightning's back while the soldier whispered, "Very well."

"As of now, I have only one question for you, Lightning," Yeul stated softly.

With a clenched jaw, and torn on the inside, Lightning nodded for the Seeress to proceed. "Can you confirm that, before your expedition to Paddra, your sister was, indeed, abducted by a Sith Lord?"

Lightning glanced over at Vanille. Their eyes met in a mutually understanding gaze. The Captain's mind wandered back to her encounter with Fang. Though Lightning didn't fully understand what a 'Sith Lord' was, she knew Fang admitted to being trained as one.

The soldier looked back to Yeul and replied, "I believe so, Your Majesty."

Yeul's eyes betrayed an uneasy sentiment. At that instant, Lightning knew that her confirmation marked the beginning of a whole new destiny of things to come.

And so it began.

* * *

**Review, s'il vous plait. **


	14. The Jedi High Council

—**14—**

After leaving the Throne Room, Lightning and Vanille were met by Yuna and two royal servants who were holding neatly folded stacks of clothes.

"I hope you don't mind—I took the liberty of ordering you new garments. I thought you might want to freshen up before leaving," the Princess offered.

Still clad in their muddy travel wear, the couple graciously accepted the idea of clean clothes. The servants handed the parcels to its respective recipient and bowed before leaving.

"I'm sorry the outfits are not too extravagant . . ." the Princess apologized.

"No worries, Your Majesty," Vanille said cheerfully. "These will do just fine!"

Smiling, Yuna nodded and pointed down the hallway. "The washrooms are to the left over there. Take your time."

Yuna, Yeul, and Cloud waited patiently for the couple. Lightning reappeared first. She was now wearing a long-sleeved, gray tunic and trousers, with off-white tabard tied at the waist with a gray obi. She still wore her red cape despite it being damp from the rain.

The soldier met Yuna's bi-colored eyes. "Feeling better?" the Princess kindly inquired.

Lightning smiled faintly and replied, "Much better, Your Highness. Thank you." Yuna nodded . However, their attention was quickly diverted to the reopening door.

Vanille emerged to find four marveling faces. The shirt of her dress was olive green above the slim, v-cut waistline and had plain long-sleeves. The color shifted to a darker olive green from her hips until the fabric touched the floor—the skirt had simple, yet unique symmetrical patterns trailing vertically downwards. The v-neck modestly highlighted her smooth collarbones. A trendy, silver-braided headband held back her wavy, red locks.

"Oh, my," Yuna gasped, then smiled approvingly. "You look delightful, Lady Vanille."

Vanille was a bit flustered, but she regained composure and politely replied, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Lightning's lips parted. Her girlfriend appeared so elegant and modest. The soldier felt honored that the red-head refused to take off the necklace that Lightning had made for her.

The two royals and Cloud turned to leave with Lightning and Vanille tailing behind them. After a few strides, Lightning peered down at the graceful red-head.

The soldier paused before leaning close to Vanille's ear. "You look like a princess," she whispered.

Vanille smiled and whispered back, "Wild imaginations." Lightning scoffed and straightened up, to the amusement of the red-head. The couple quickened their pace to catch up with the noble entourage.

—**14—**

Yeul, Yuna, Cloud, Lightning and Vanille were transported to the foot of the pathway leading to the ziggurat edifice. The promenade bisected Harmony Square, where the crowds continued lingering about.

"This boulevard is called the Processional Way," Yuna indicated.

Lightning and Vanille assessed the wide road. A maroon and white staircase lay a few dozen meters ahead.

"Pardon, Your Majesty, but I thought we were going to a temple?" Lightning questioned.

To the soldier's dismay, the three Paddraean natives chuckled at her statement.

_Did I say something funny?_ Lightning thought.

"Forgive us, Captain," Yuna apologized, yet still smiling. "Despite the building's somber, fortress look, you're sure to find the interior quite different."

Yuna was the first to step forward. She peered back over her delicate shoulder, indicating for them to follow. The party started after the Princess.

Seeking clarification, Vanille inquired, "This _is _the Jedi Temple, then?"

Flanking the red-head's right side, Cloud confirmed, "Yes . . . As the Princess said, it only looks grim from out here. On the inside, it's a peaceful sanctuary." The Jedi Guardian looked sincerely at his lightsaber.

Suddenly, a group of joyous children dashed around the entourage. They were all dressed in rich, vibrant colors with little lightsaber hilts clipped at their belts. The youngsters gathered around the two royals and gleefully greeted in unison, "Good afternoon, Your Highnesses!"

Princess Yuna giggled modestly and bent down to them. They bowed in respect. Vanille's heart melted at the sight, and she reached out to clutch Lightning's arm.

"Good luck at the Tournament today, children," Yuna said in a gentle voice.

"Thank you, Archprincess!" they chirped.

The closest Youngling to Vanille was a small boy. He looked up at her, and saw the bright smile and kind eyes of the red-head, "Are . . . Are you a Princess too?" he whispered.

Vanille blushed profusely at the young boy's comment. Lightning smirked. Yeul also heard, and gently explained, "This is Lady Vanille."

"Lady Vanille," the boy ogled and bowed. His friends mimicked his actions, making Vanille blush even more.

A little girl tugged on his sleeve, "C'mon, Master Fran said we can't be late!"

"Hurry off, Younglings," Yuna instructed. "Wouldn't want Master Fran to be upset, would you?"

The children beamed up at her and turned to leave. They waved over their shoulders at the adults as they scurried off. Vanille happily waved back, earning a chuckle from Yuna.

"Charming, aren't they?" Yuna commented.

"Very, Your Highness" replied the red-head with a broad smile.

As the party continued walking, Lightning bent down to the red-head's ear and whispered, "What'd I tell you?"

Vanille poked Lightning in the arm and the soldier feigned a pained look. Vanille returned with a look of adoration, rubbing the soldier's arm affectionately. They both shared a momentary smile.

Reflecting back on the children's conversation, Vanille became curious. Turning to Cloud, she asked, "What's this Tournament that everyone seems to be talking about?"

With a hint of a smile, the blonde Jedi explained, "The Apprentice Tournament. It's an annual event organized by the Jedi Academy to showcase the skills of the young Initiates. The Academy trains force-sensitive individuals, and when they're ready, they're entered into the Tournament."

"So those adorable little kids were Jedi Initiates?" Vanille questioned enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, amused at the petite girl's excitement. "Sometimes we call them Younglings," he added.

"Younglings!" laughed Vanille. "So cute!"

Lightning caught the normally solemn Jedi smiling. Vanille's ability to lighten any situation never ceased to amaze her.

The red-head piped up with another question, "The children rushed off so quickly. Will the tournament be starting soon?"

"Not yet. Master Fran probably wanted them to meditate beforehand," the blonde Jedi answered.

"Meditate?"

"Jedi meditate to communicate with their midi-chlorians," Cloud expanded. "Heard of them?"

Fang's voice echoed in Vanille's mind,_ 'You __possess __enough midi-chlorians to be partially sensitive to the Force . . . not enough to be a Jedi.__'_

"A little," Vanille responded. "We're not really sure what they are though."

The soldier had been listening in on the conversation. Lightning also remembered Fang babbling about midi-chlorians.

"They exist within the cells of all living things," Cloud continued. "They're mediators that can help a Jedi tap into an energy field known as the Force."

The soldier recalled Serah's voice, _'__If you listen close enough, the midi-chlorians will speak to you.__'_

_So that's what Lightning does,_ Vanille realized.

By now, the party was trotting up the main staircase. A short distance away, a towering stone gate stood ajar for passage through the main entrance. A continuous stream of people were passing through.

"Is it always so busy?" Lightning observed.

"Just today," Yuna replied.

"The Academy allows everybody in?" Vanille asked.

"Just today," Yuna smiled. "The Jedi form an integral part of Paddra, along with the Court and the city's citizens. Holding special public events such as these help to reinforce the bond between all groups."

Yuna's eyes flicked briefly towards Cloud, so slightly that Lightning and Vanille might've imagined it. Eyes now hinting of playfulness, Yuna leaned towards the two and told them, "Also, the show is quite spectacular."

The intricacy of Paddraean life continued to baffle the couple. While Lightning and Vanille waited for the information to sink in, the party crossed the main threshold to a very wide, cavernous hall.

The floors were designed with red and white marble tiles, and the moving entourage was flanked by statues erected in reflective pools. Looking ahead, the couple spotted lively crowds of people.

"Bringing us inside the Temple, we now enter the Meditative Walkway," Yuna continued the guide.

Along the outer walls, large arcades of stained glass windows bore story-telling images. Vanille admired it closely. The soldier knew her red-head was yearning to explore, but Lightning didn't want to fall behind. Vanille stared until she felt herself being tugged along.

"This place is massive," Lightning said in awe.

"Yes," Cloud affirmed. "So the Temple has been divided into four sections, one section for each of the four, corner towers."

"What section are we in now?" Vanille asked curiously.

"The southeast wing, the Sector of Reconciliation. But we're headed west, to the Sector of High Council."

"Where everyone seems to be going too," Vanille noted.

"Because the Arena for the Apprentice Tournament is also being held in the Sector of High Council," Cloud explained. "Normally, only the Reconciliation wing is available to the public; today is an exception."

"Ahhh," the couple nodded.

Vanille perked up again and asked, "What's the purpose of the Tournament?"

"Hmm," the Jedi mused. "Initiates need a mentor to advance their training. They demonstrate their skill in the Tournament by dueling so that Jedi Knights and Masters can scout for a potential apprentice."

As they made their way through the crowd, people paid respect to Yeul and Yuna with curtsies and bows. The couple noticed a pattern. The crowd would cluster into three types: ones who were lavishly and elegantly attired with a refined demeanor, like Yuna—supposedly these were from the Court; ones attired in tunics of varied colors and with lightsaber hilts by their belt, like Cloud—definitely Jedi; and then there were the majority of citizens who were more lively and casual, dressed in an array of fashions from stylishly respectable to modestly simple to downright gaudy.

They entered a spacious ground level chamber with a four-story mezzanine.

"This is the Great Hall," Yuna informed.

The mezzanine was illuminated by blue, ambient lights trailing up its supportive columns. Bridges arched and connected opposing sides of the upper levels. Perhaps the most impressive feature was the array of towering red stone and dark bronze statues lining around the Great Hall.

Vanille continued to marvel. Lightning, however, was pressed with other thoughts.

"Majesty," Lightning turned to Yeul, who had hardly spoken. "What is the High Council?"

The young Queen looked up at her enquirer. "It's an assembly of Jedi Masters elected for their wisdom and strength to govern the Jedi Order. They also act as advisors to Archprincess Yuna."

"Are they your advisors too, Your Highness?"

"Though I'm viewed as Queen," Yeul smiled, "I remain primarily a Seeress, and exercise no sovereignty."

Lightning collected her thoughts as Yuna veered left and directed the group to the mouth of a corridor—which emptied into another extension of the Meditative Hallway.

A few minutes later, the entourage arrived at a large chamber where there were tremendous queues of citizens marching up wide, granite stairwells and rounding to a second flight.

Cloud stopped to address Yuna, "Milady, I'm required at the preliminary chamber. I'll find you on the observation deck later."

"Very well, Cloud. Thank you," Yuna replied with a smile.

Cloud bowed and bade farewell to group. Princess Yuna led the remaining party into a restricted section.

The wall was fully lined with columns of steel cylinders. The front of the cylinder tubes had full-length doors of transparent, reinforced glass.

"Elevators?" Vanille mused.

"Turbovators," Yuna corrected.

A Jedi Security Guard recognized the royal guests. The man pivoted sideways, with an outstretched arm to the vessel lifts. With due formality, he asked, "Going up, Your Majesties?"

—**14—**

"The roof is called the Temple Terrace," Yuna chatted with Vanille, pointing out of the turbovator. Vanille soaked in the vision of tranquil, green gardens blanketing the roof-deck plaza of the Temple. The closest garden had an immensely aged tree and a sandpit next to it that was filled with dazzling pink stones. The Terrace exuded tranquility upon the surrounding Paddrean cityscape.

Meanwhile, Yeul prepped Lightning on the High Council Masters. There were four, about which, Lightning listened attentively.

The royals waited patiently as the couple took one final look at the breathtaking vista, then beckoned them to a steel spire poised nearby. They entered the Tower of High Council lobby, where the turbovator hoisted them several stories unto a small, marble stone landing.

A short hallway led the entourage to the circular, High Council Chamber, where the Jedi Council members awaited them. The tiny chamber had no walls, just a panorama of reinforced glass.

Yeul and Yuna promptly seated themselves between an older man with long, brown and gray streaked hair, tied with a gold ribbon. He had stubble on his chin, and there was a large scar over his right eye, which he kept permanently shut.

"This couldn't wait until after the Tournament, Yeul?" The man said gruffly.

"I'm afraid not, Master Auron," Yeul replied. "Step forth, Captain Farron and Lady Vanille," the Seeress requested.

Lightning folded her arms behind her back and stood stoically before the High Council. Vanille took her place next to the soldier.

Yuna sat up, then indicating the scar-eyed man to her side, began the introductions. "This is Grandmaster of the Paddrean Jedi Order, Master Auron." The Grandmaster was as brusque and imposing as Yeul had mentioned, Lightning noted.

Yuna continued, indicating a young yet bold-looking blonde woman with pale skin and blue eyes, "Master Celes Chere." The woman stared analytically at Lightning.

Turning to the Ronso, Yuna addressed with a smile, "Master Kimahri Ronso, whom you've met." The Ronso nodded curtly.

Finally, Yuna indicated a man of similar age to Auron, with blonde hair, blue eyes, facial stubble, and a toothpick pressed between his lips, "And Master Cid Highwind." Cid offered an easy, laid-back smile.

Lightning nodded respectfully to the Masters as Yuna eased back into her seat. The Seeress then spoke up.

"Esteemed Masters of the High Council," Yeul solemnly addressed, "I present Captain Lightning Farron. The Chosen One."

Silence befell the room.

Celes was first to speak. "_The_ Chosen One? As in, from the ancient prophecy? The one who will bring balance to the Force."

"That is correct," Yeul confirmed. "The prophecy's champion stands before you."

"Ha. That explains this exceptionally vexing aura I've been feeling." Celes rubbed her temple lightly.

"Are you sure, Yeul?" Auron asked skeptically.

"You are free to question her," replied the Seeress.

Lightning felt hard stares all around her. Vanille placed a soothing hand on her soldier's back.

"_Captain _Lightning Farron?" Auron began.

"New Bodhum Guard Corps, Security Regiment, Sir."

Mutters were heard around the room.

"You're from the Upper World . . ." Auron looked questioningly at Yeul, who remained silent.

"Yes, Sir."

"What brings you here?" Auron continued.

"My sister," Lightning stated matter-of-factly. "She urged me to find Yeul, and said that I would find all the answers here. I've yet to receive a straight answer from anyone."

"Then let me tell you straight," the Grandmaster declared, "You're _not_ the Chosen One. And even if you were, you're too dangerous to train. There's no disturbance in the Force to balance, there's no need for a Chosen One."

"You're too afraid and too headlong," Celes added. "Your powers are strong, but your spirit cannot rein it."

"What?!" Lightning was confounded.

"You worry for your sister. You're afraid of losing her," Celes elaborated.

_How did they know?_ Lighting pondered. "I just want to save my sister. I don't care about the Chosen One. Each minute that passes, she is in danger."

Calmly as always, Yeul spoke, "You will need the powers of the Chosen One, if you are to save your sister."

"I will not have her trained in the Jedi ways, Yeul," Auron contended. "The risk is not worth taking."

"Would you have the Dark Side train her? For it was them who captured her sister," Yeul revealed.

"If that were so, surely, we would've sensed a disturbance in the Force," said Celes.

"Kimahri not think Sith return and Council not know," the Ronso asserted. Lightning's ears pricked up at the word _Sith_.

"Ya'll are forgettin'," Cid finally spoke in his drawling accent, "The Dark Side's cunnin'—always tryna' deceive us."

The soldier was urged to back Yeul, and spoke up, "The one who took my sister was a friend. She used powers I had not seen before . . . powers which I realize I also have. She had a lightsaber, and used it to cut my gunblade." Lightning drew out her gunblade to show the charred indentations. "She tried to persuade me to become a Sith Lord with her, in order to find Paddra and destroy all the Jedi here. I refused, and with my sister and Yeul's help, I was able to escape with Vanille, and found our way here first."

The Council was now deep in thought, apprehensive and disturbed at the news.

"This can't be ignored, Auron," Cid asserted.

Auron looked at the Masters in turn. "We will use all resources available to unravel this mystery." Then looking back at Lightning, Auron continued, "In the meantime, I want her tested . . . I want her in the Apprentice Tournament."

The other Masters almost choked.

"—Just wait a damn minute, Auron!" Cid interjected. "You think it's fair throwin' the young'un into the Arena without lettin' her practice first?"

"Fairness is irrelevant. I want to see what she can do, if she is to be the Chosen One as Yeul claims. I will make my judgment then."

"Let's be reasonable," Cid insisted. "She's wieldin' a gunblade fer chrissakes. You know damn well when we put a saber in her hand, its weight's gonna be all over th' place. Give the kid a day to practise at least!"

"We cannot sanction any further delays to the Apprentice Tournament, Cid," said Celes sympathetically but firmly.

"Kimahri want to see what Zappy can do, too."

_Zappy?!_ Lightning twitched slightly at the unwarranted nickname.

"Uh, excuse me . . . " Vanille started, but paused as all eyes turned to her. She willed herself to continue, "Shouldn't Lightning get a say in this too?"

"Will you fight in the Tournament, Captain Farron?" Celes inquired.

"I don't want to be a Jedi . . ." Lightning deliberated, glancing at Vanille beside her. Vanille was peering up with concerned eyes as Light continued purposefully, "But I will fight."

Auron nodded. "Good. Because the only hope you have of saving your sister is to become a Jedi." He turned to Yeul.

"I, too, shall honor the decision of the High Council," the Seeress acknowledged.

The Masters rose to their feet.

"So it's settled," Auron declared. "Master Kimahri will escort you to the preliminary training chamber. If it be your destiny, the Force will guide you."

Lightning nodded.

Yuna approached the couple, smiling brightly. "Good luck, Captain Farron," she said, to which Lightning responded with a nod. Then Yuna turned to address the red-head, "Lady Vanille, would you accompany me and Yeul to the Tournament?"

"I'd love to!" Vanille replied more enthusiastically than she intended.

The Council and Royals began making their way out. Lightning turned to Vanille, and their eyes locked. The red-head briefly squeezed her soldier's hand and said, "I'll be watching."

"Now I have to do well," the soldier winked, making her girlfriend smile.

Lightning felt a pat on her shoulder as the Ronso Master brushed past her and commanded, "Follow."

"Oh, and Captain." Swiveling to the direction of the voice, Lightning saw Auron looking back over his shoulder. "Pitch that gunblade."

Lightning was about to glower at the man when she felt Vanille's soft hand on her arm. "I'll take it for you," smiled the red-head. Lightning returned the smile and handed the gunblade-with-sheath to Vanille. "It's a little heavy," Vanille commented, "But nothing I can't handle!"

Lightning planted a gentle kiss on her lover's forehead. "Thank you," said the soldier.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Vanille whispered.

* * *

**Author's EndNote:** I won't be adding anymore characters, with a name, unless they're Final Fantasy established characters, or I indicate otherwise. Thus far: Celes Chere (FFVI), Cloud Strife & Cid Highwind (FFVII), Kimahri, Yuna, Rikku, & Auron (FFX). Many more on the way.


	15. The Apprentice Tournament Pt 1

—**15—**

Overwhelming numbers of Paddraean citizens and Jedi were mingling in the cavernous hallways. Lightning could only see a portion of the elliptical Arena. A seasoned fighter she may be, but performing in front of thousands of spectators was, unquestionably, a bit distressing.

The Ronso led Lightning down a narrow corridor to the preliminary training chamber. Inside the room, dozens of kids, young adults, and officials were spread out over the matted floor. Some were in small groups practicing footwork. Some were meditating quietly in the corners. Others were practicing their saber skills with training droids. A fair few were unarmed, shadow sparring each other.

The Ronso looked at Lightning before pulling a silver and black-trimmed hilt from his robe pocket. He extended it to the soldier.

"Zappy take Kimahri's lightsaber as apology?"

Lightning's thoughts wandered to Kimahri's charge outside the gates of Paddra. Despite how disgruntling she found the name 'Zappy,' she was honored by the Ronso's offer.

Accepting the silver hilt, Lightning replied, "I appreciate it . . . Master."

"Zappy not soldier anymore," the Ronso informed.

_Yeah, I've known that,_ Lightning thought. For a second time, she was nothing more than a convict in the eyes of the Guard Corps. She wasn't 'Captain Farron' anymore—just Lightning. She nodded in understanding.

The blue master looked approvingly before he said, "Kimahri explain Tournament rules."

—**15—**

Vanille marveled at the grandeur of the event—spectators in the thousands. She sat with the Paddraean Noble Court on the reserved observation deck. Dozens of feet below her, the Arena floor divided into 16, open-top compartments.

Seated two rows behind Vanille, a blonde, aristocratic man observed the royal entourage with intrigue. "Raijin, who's that red-head sitting between Cloud and the Archprincess?"

"No clue," the tan man replied.

"She's probably just a town girl, Seifer," a silver haired woman proposed.

"Hardly. A face as fair as hers—somebody would know her," Seifer replied

"You're sure?"

The young aristocrat nodded, set his elbow on the armrest, and leaned his chin on a closed fist. He continued looking intently at the back of the pretty red-head who was conversing with the Archprincess.

"—32 Jedi Initiates for every age group," Yuna explained. "Each round ends by unarmed submission or when 3 lightsaber burns are delivered to one's opponent."

"So," Vanille quickly did the math in her head, "5 rounds make a winner?"

Yuna smiled. "Yes, 3 one-on-one rounds. The fourth round is a duel between the 4 finalists. Once there's a winner, Grandmaster Auron opens all the gates, and the 28 failed Initiates come storming in on the 4 finalists for the fifth round."

"What's the point of 4 people fighting, and then all 32 people fighting right after?" Vanille inquired.

"The fifth round is a chance to showcase endurance," Cloud's voice answered. "Jedi show great aggression and intensity the first 4 rounds, but stamina is necessary to endure the 5th round."

"Yep, they go until the last one standing!" Rikku added.

Vanille's eyes widened before returning her attention to the Arena floor, "The last one standing?" she whispered.

"She'll be fine," came the male voice sitting next to her.

"I know she will be. I just . . ." Vanille's voice trailed off.

"It's okay," Cloud assured.

Vanille smiled. "You had to do this too?"

Cloud nodded. "All Initiates do. It's pretty tiring, but it's also fun."

Vanille was comforted by Cloud's words. With her anxiety in check, the red-head investigated down the rows, a muscular, bronzed man with gravity-defying, red hair sat at a desk—a microphone and papers scattered in front of him.

"Majesty, who's that?" Vanille indicated to the second red-head.

"Wakka." Yuna stifled a small laugh. "He's an officer of the Paddraean Royal Army and a close friend of mine. When he's off duty, he has this . . . alter-ego."

Yuna looked to her cousin for support. "He's an entertainer," Rikku cheerfully added.

"An entertainer?" Vanille sought clarification.

Rikke cleared her throat and giggled. "A rapper—but he does some broadcasting as well. He's the announcer for today."

'_A rapper?'_ Vanille mused. "What's his stage name?" the red-head chirped.

"—WASSUP, Paddra?! WAKKA FLOCKA FLAMEEEE coming to you live from inside in the Jedi Temple, ya!" the entertainer started his commentary for the citizens at home.

Amused, Vanille whispered, "Wakka Flocka Flame?"

"Wakka definitely brings life to the Court," Yuna complimented.

"Seems like it!" Vanille stated.

Vanille loved conversing with the Archprincess on informal terms. She enjoyed being with the Court as they waited for the final age division.

—**15—**

After Kimahri explained the rules to Lightning, he left her alone to practice. She knew there wasn't much time, so she hastily wandered to find herself some open mat.

'_BB-ZSHOOOO.' _She activated the weapon.

The gleaming, blue light emission and the distinct humming noises were something she admired. However, this affection faded after her first casual, practice swing.

'_VVVMMMM.'_ The lightsaber hummed.

_Damn this thing,_ Lightning thought.

Her steel gun-blade was streamlined and balanced. The lightsaber, on the other hand, was anything but balanced. Lightning took another upswing.

The weight in the lightsaber was at its hilt, while the blade was weightless—resulting in an irksome gyroscopic effect. Though the ex-soldier had excellent swordsmanship, this new weapon could be a barrier to her skills.

With both hands on the hilt, she swung across her body—_slightly easier_. Next, Lightning tomahawked the weapon.

_Not as easy as it looks,_ thought Lightning irritably.

Ironically, the airiness of the weapon required _more_ strength to control it. Lightning increased her efforts. _En garde, slash, swing, cut._ Her form still lagged.

"You're overdoing it," said a calm voice.

The ex-soldier looked for the source. A towering figure with long, rabbit-like ears drew closer. The mocha complexioned hare-woman had extremely thick, white tresses, wrapped in ponytail which ended at her waist.

"Master Kimahri told me of you." The humanoid stopped next to Lightning. "I'm Master Fran, Battlemaster and weapon's specialist of the Jedi Temple."

'_C'mon, Master Fran said we can't be late!' _Lightning recalled.

Lightning met the sentient's red-eyed stare. Being from Cocoon, she wasn't accustomed to seeing various humanoid species, and this hare-woman was tall—extremely tall.

"Master," the ex-soldier respectfully acknowledged. "I'm Lightning Farron."

The humanoid offered a small smile. "You're unfamiliar with my race."

Slightly embarrassed, Lightning nodded.

"I'm a Viera," the hare-woman informed. "I've come to help you with your new gift," Fran indicated to Lightning's lightsaber. "Master Kimahri has done you a great honor—we call it the Concordance of Fealty."

Lightning had a blank expression, so Fran expanded. "A sacred bond is formed by lending one's lightsaber to another."

Though she couldn't fully appreciate the seriousness of the exchange just yet, Lightning appreciatively nodded. Master Fran examined ex-soldier's athletic posture and recognized that she was a conventional sword user.

"Take your pre-strike stance," Fran requested whilst circling around to the front of Lightning.

The ex-soldier did as requested and readied the saber as she would've her gun-blade. Fran examined Lightning's set-up.

"You might have an hour to practice—at best. I don't have time to change your melee approach. I'll leave that to your impending master," Fran glanced down at Lightning. "However, I know your biggest challenge is the weightless blade. I can help—if you'd like," Fran offered patiently.

Lightning was eager to learn anything that would give her an edge. "I welcome your advice, Master," Lightning replied.

The Viera master folded her arms behind her back. "Your stance implies your former weapon was weighted. You likely favor one-handed attacks?"

The ex-soldier nodded.

"The lightsaber's blade is weightless, so you're swinging harder to compensate. One-handed strikers tire quickly with a lightsaber. I suggest using more two-handed strikes—distribute the effort equally and conserve energy."

_That'll be a challenge,_ Lightning thought.

"Strike me," Fran commanded as she pulled out her saber and activated it.

The Viera master's blade emission was a mesmerizing shade of black with streams of silver outlining its core. With her feet squared and her darksaber extended vertically outwards, Fran instructed, "Two-hands—strike me."

Lightning nodded and then struck Fran's saber with a quick, horizontal swipe—a beautiful _'KSHHHHH'_ sound resulted.

"Woah," Lightning murmured.

With their sabers still connected, Fran informed, "Lightsabers have a repelling component—you'll learn of it later. When we clash, the repelling forces make the blades appear solid."

Lightning nodded and pulled her lightsaber back.

"Try grazing your arm," Fran instructed. "The stronger the swing, the faster and easier the lightsaber cuts."

'_Strike myself? Tch . . . I've endured enough wounds as a soldier to know what pain feels like,'_ Lightning thought.

Fran sensed Lightning's reluctance. "A burn from a lightsaber differs from a cut by a sword. Trust that."

With a swift flick of her wrist, Lightning struck herself. It was more painful than she anticipated—her gray tunic sleeve was seared now, and a small, yet grotesque, welted burn adorned her exposed skin.

"It takes meditation . . . but you'll learn to neglect the pain," said the Viera master. "Thankfully, our lightsabers are set to 'training' when we spar. Otherwise, you would've just severed your arm."

Lightning looked up at Master Fran to continue. "Have you noticed," Fran deactivated her light emission, "the blade is round? It hasn't an edge like your former sword. Yet it is a lightsaber—which means it's nothing _but_ edge. Not one part of the blade doesn't cut."

"Wielding a lightsaber is no less than wielding an extension of self," Fran insisted. "Follow your instincts."

"Thank you, Master Fran." Lightning was eager to get back to practicing. "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, the Viera master said, "May the Force be with you," and left.

_For the next hour_, Lightning did her best to get familiar with the weapon.

The blade hummed as she twirled it once, twice, three times—slash, cut, '_VVVMMMM,' _slash, cut, _'VMM,' _slash, cut, _'VVVMMMM,' _jab.

She wanted her gun-blade—not _this _. . . _this stupid, oversized flashlight._

The ex-soldier's thoughts wandered to Vanille. '_I wonder what she's doing,' _Lightning pondered. _'VVVMMM.'_ The couple was in an unfamiliar place—unfamiliar faces and customs. _'What if Serah was wrong? What if we shouldn't have come here? What if we're just wasting time?' _Lightning thought distastefully. _'VVMM, I should've . . . I should've just . . . VVAMM, VHMM, VVVVMMMM.'_

Lightning could feel her stomach knotting. _'VVVMMMM, The Chosen One—I don't care. I don't care about any of this. All I want, VVVVMMM, is Serah back, VVMMM.' _Every moment, the twirls of the lightsaber grew less and less precise.

She accidently burned herself, attempting a flashy gyration of the lightsaber.

'_Fuck!'_ Lightning grimaced at her searing flesh. She glanced around to make sure no one noticed. The intense concentration of the Jedi Initiates could not be distracted.

But Master Fran had kept a close watch on Lightning, and before the ex-soldier could launch another double-handed swing, the Viera master used Force Grip to pause the motion.

Lightning caught sight of Master Fran coming towards her. The ex-soldier relaxed, and Fran released her Force Grip on the saber. Lightning returned the hilt to her side and attempted to catch her breath, but the Viera master was already in her presence.

"You're thinking too much," Fran sharply reprimanded.

For reasons uncertain, Master Fran's presence inspired memories of Sargent-Major Amodar—Lieutenant Amodar in her days of basic training. Lightning looked down at her boots and accepted the criticism.

"Fret not." Fran's face softened. "Nothing is learned in the absence of failure."

Lightning looked back up at the Viera. "Anxiety is only natural when you're in a strange place. I do not agree with the High Council putting you in this. I have no doubt you were exceptional with a sword, but properly wielding a lightsaber is a mark of someone a cut above ordinary."

Lightning remained silent as the Viera master's hand reached out to her shoulder. Fran closed her eyes and inhaled deeply—as if she were meditating.

"Look around," Fran instructed, still deep in concentration. "What do you see?"

"Discipline," Lightning answered as she observed the Jedi Initiates' focused actions.

"What you see," Fran opened her lids and removed her hand from Lightning's shoulder, "is a room of those aiming for the extraordinary."

Earning Lightning's respect is no small accomplishment, but Master Fran had done it—in record time. The ex-soldier's grumpiness vanished. Could it be, the Viera master's touch summoned her body to peace? A will of the Force?

At that moment, Lightning realized—she knew very little of her powers. Clearly, there were many unique applications of the Force that she didn't know of—that she wanted to know of. Yeul's voice returned to her, _'You will need the powers of the Chosen One, if you are to save your sister.'_

The Viera master Force Gripped the ex-soldier's lightsaber and made her hold it up. "Do it again," Fran urged, "but this time, don't think . . . feel."

Lightning breathed in. Breathed out. She closed her lids and continued breathing. Every negative thought, every happy thought, every stimulus, and every signal in her head was silenced.

Master Fran's senses assured her that Lightning had found the proper state of mind. This stillness sweeping over the ex-soldier wasn't so unfamiliar. The strange whispers returned and forced her to action. With her eyes closed, and her thoughts quieted, the will of the Force flowed through her.

Lightning unconsciously gyrated an impressive combination of flashy swings. _'VVVMMMM, VMM, VVVVVM.'_ Cut, slash, _'VVMM, VMM.'_ Cut, slash, _'VVMMM, VMM.'_

'_A fast learner . . .'_ Master Fran thought.

—**15—**

When the time came, the final age bracket took to the floor. Excitement was running high, and the crowds were eager to witness the most skilled Jedi Initiates in the Jedi Academy perform.

"Hey, Yunie, there's your mannn!" Rikku teased.

Yuna's cheeks went crimson as she fumblingly responded, "—Shhh! Rikku! Not so loud!"

Yuna composed herself and looked around to make sure no one besides Vanille heard Rikku. "And he's not 'my man'. We're friends," she snapped.

"Uh huhhh. Sure," Rikku replied sarcastically.

"If you weren't my cousin, Rikku, sometimes, I swear—" Yuna said playfully.

Rikku chuckled, "You love me, Yunie."

Yuna rolled her eyes and turned to Vanille. "Do you see Lightning?"

The red-head smiled at the mentioning of her. "Yep," she pointed down to their left, "she's over there."

_On the Arena floor,_ Lightning examined her first opponent. She had short black hair and wore a white headband. She was very wiry and small.

Lightning went to salute the girl in the center of the battle compartment. The ex-soldier noted that the room was very confined.

The hushed crowds rumbled lowly until Auron's gravelly voice could be heard over the sound system, _"Contestants, greet your adversaries."_

"Yuffie," the girl greeted, bowing briefly before her unfamiliar opponent.

"Lightning," the ex-soldier mimicked Yuffie's actions.

"_Fight!" _Auron's voice echoed and the crowds erupted into bellicose cheers.

The time it took for Lightning to recover from the deafening noise was enough for her opponent to close the distance. The agility of the small girl was impressive— she moved with great purpose.

Lightning would wait for Yuffie to draw her lightsaber first. The ex-soldier observed closely as the ninja girl wound up with a closed fist and lunged at her jaw.

Lightning evaded the attempt, but the girl recoiled quickly. She back kicked into Lightning's stomach. The ex-soldier grunted but remained firmly in place.

"If you insist on going any further, you've got a fight on your hands!" Yuffie said cockily as she spun out of range.

_Gotta' admire that energy,_ thought Lightning.

The ex-soldier took her fighting stance and stalked her opponent. Yuffie stepped forward, attempting to close the distance, but Lightning executed a circular step forward with her rear foot and rotated to secure a dominate strike angle.

Lightning wouldn't advance. She wanted to test the girl's mettle. Hand-to-hand combat was a bit of a forte for the ex-soldier, after all.

Yuffie threw a jab at Lightning. Like swatting a fly, Lightning used her palm and redirected the strike inward. The ex-soldier slipped aside. Using her forward momentum, Yuffie pivoted on her front foot, rotated her trunk, and swung her heel at the ex-soldier's midsection.

Lightning anticipated the kick, grabbed Yuffie's ankle, and deflected it.

_I don't want to hurt her_, Lightning thought.

Frustrated, Yuffie threw a fake jab. This didn't surprise Lightning, who anticipated the young girl's bluff and faded from Yuffie's follow-up overhand strike. Lightning recoiled but was unprepared for Yuffie pivoting in the opposite direction and delivering a hard, shovel hook to the ex-soldier's abdomen.

Lightning grunted, but she thought up a respectable strategy. Lightning advanced on the ninja, forcing her opponent to shuffle backwards.

Lightning continued closing the distance. In an attempt to halt the ex-soldier, Yuffie threw a snap kick. As her foot came forward, Lightning merely redirected the ninja's ankle with her lead hand and deflected Yuffie's body in such a position that provided a perfect counterstrike opportunity. The ex-soldier, however, was sold on submitting the girl and not striking her.

Knowing that Lightning was trying to back her into the wall, Yuffie attempted a desperate amount of combinations. First, an inside-leg-kick with her lead foot, but Lightning blocked it with her front shin. Then, instead of recoiling, the ninja threw a lead-hand-uppercut at Lightning's chest, but the ex-soldier swiveled her body outside of Yuffie's swing.

With her last attempt, the ninja tried a powerful overhand punch, but this time, Lightning didn't just redirect her strike— she initiated an arm drag. Lightning pulled forcefully on the ninja's dominant arm, and spun her around to secure the small girl in a rear clinch.

Yuffie had no choice but to submit to Lightning's forward movement. It all happened so quickly. The ex-soldier practically carried the ninja and put her front against the nearest wall.

Yuffie struggled as she felt Lightning's left arm barring along her shoulders. The ex-soldier maneuvered the ninja's right hand in a wrist lock . . . as gently as she could. It didn't take long for Yuffie to tap out, and Lightning promptly released her.

_Meanwhile, on the observation deck,_ the Noble Court cheered for Lightning. She was the first winner out of 16 other matches.

The Tournament broadcaster, Wakka, excitedly announced,_ "We got ourselves a first winner, ya! Initiate Farron advances from a wrist-lock on Initiate Yuffie! FLOCKKAAA—"_

Many of the nobles shook their heads at his enthusiasm.

"Sheesh, that was quick!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Is she always that explosive?" Yuna inquired enthusiastically.

"That was nothing . . . Lightning's usually more aggressive, but I think she was afraid to hurt her opponent," Vanille confessed.

_On the Arena floor,_ Lightning continued inward for her second match-up. To her pleasant surprise, the battle compartment was bigger than the last one, giving her more room to do her trademark stunts if necessary.

The west barrier door opened and her second competitor walked in. He was short in build and had uniquely styled, spiky, blond hair and a large, black tribal tattoo on the left side of his face.

The boy was grinning haughtily like he just single-handedly won the War of Transgression or hit the mega jackpot at Serendipity.

Auron's coarse voice rang out from the sound system, _"Contestants, greet your adversaries."_

"Zell," the boy greeted, bowing briefly before the ex-soldier.

"Lightning," she mimicked his actions.

"_Fight!"_ Auron's voice commanded.

Instantly, Zell came charging in after the signal. Lightning watched the brawler pound his fists together and throw a wild hook with his lead arm. The ex-soldier faded from Zell's strike and ducked under his follow-up right hook.

Lightning looked to secure the dominant angle, but Zell connected a shovel hook into Lightning's ribs with his left hand. The ex-soldier staggered but bounced back by swiveling her hips and pummeling her elbow into the brawler's shoulder blade.

The duelists reset themselves and circled each other. Zell rotated his afflicted arm in an attempt to loosen it. Lightning stalked his advances.

Zell shot in for a single-leg takedown. He almost managed to get a hold of Lightning's leading leg, but she athletically pummeled 2 hands on the back of his neck and slipped out of range. With Zell's momentum going forward, Lightning delivered a powerful kick to his face. The blonde brawler collapsed to his knees and covered the place of impact.

"Ahhhhh!" Zell groaned agony.

_Shit, maybe I shouldn't have done that,_ thought Lightning.

The ex-soldier gave the grimacing brawler some space and asked, "You okay?"

Zell lifted his head and glared at Lightning. He clamored back to his feet, "The HELL, man?!" and grit his teeth. "It's payback time!"

Lightning scoffed at the brawler's frustration and resumed her striking stance. However, Zell reached to his side and pulled out his green-bladed lightsaber.

_And now it comes to this,_ Lightning thought.

Lightning grabbed her lightsaber and activated the stud on the hilt. She watched as Zell twirled his saber and came charging in.

Once at striking distance, Zell gave a two-handed swipe at Lightning's left shoulder. Lightning met his attack with a two-handed block.

Wasting no time, Lightning vaulted over Zell's short stature and gracefully flipped into an athletic position. Before Zell could properly react, Lightning did a 180-saber-sweep at his legs—making contact.

Zell back flipped out of the area to reset himself. He limped for a moment but regained composure when he realized Lightning was charging at him. He knew she only needed to land 2 more hits.

As always, Lightning moved blindingly fast. A moment later, Zell jabbed his saber at the speeding human, but Lightning expected as much. She masterfully performed a lateral flip to the right, and whilst in transition, she slashed the blade across Zell's outstretched arm. When she landed, she immediately tumbled forward to reset herself.

Injured and embittered, Zell turned and bolted at the squatting ex-soldier. Her back was still turned. He brought the saber vertically above his head, ready to attack his opponent with an overdue strike, but Lightning was ready. She listened. She felt it. She didn't need to see him, yet she knew exactly where he was.

Just before Zell was within range, Lightning leapt, soared even, in a back flip-180 over the brawler's figure. Spectators would say this all happened so fast.

She landed with her back to Zell's, but skillfully spun around to deliver the final slash across his back.

—**15—**

Lightning made it to the third round. A boy entered with a prehensile, monkey-like tail and layered blond hair tied back in a short ponytail. Similar to Lightning's last 2 opponents, he was short in stature, but Lightning noticed that this opponent had 2 lightsabers clipped to his side.

Auron's gravelly voice could be heard over the sound system, _"Contestants, greet your adversaries."_

"Lightning," the ex-soldier greeted, bowing briefly before the boy.

"Zidane," the boy mimicked Lightning's actions.

"_Fight!"_ Auron's voice commanded.

Zidane reached for his 2 lightsabers and activated them. His right hand held an orange saber, and his left hand, a blue saber. Lightning, too, pulled out her blue lightsaber and held the hilt in reverse. She activated it, and the blade extended behind her.

Both duelists charged at each other. Once within striking distance, Zidane launched his orange saber at Lightning's left shoulder. Lightning swiveled and blocked it. He promptly swiped his blue saber at Lightning's right leg, but she jumped and cleared the strike zone.

With both sabers held up by his right shoulder, Zidane heaved a twin-blade-slash, aiming for her left arm, but Lightning dodge-rolled to the left and lunged for an upward-diagonal-swipe at his half-turned body.

Zidane quickly rotated. He parried Lightning's attack with his orange saber and crossed his blue saber over his body to trap Lightning's saber between his two blades. Zidane reeled in the ex-soldier's blade and simultaneously executed a spinning-back-kick into Lightning's ribcage.

Having lost control of her weapon, Lightning followed the momentum of Zidane's kick and athletically tumbled out of range. Her opponent twirled his sabers and zoned in on the unarmed Lightning. Zidane stepped over Lightning's saber hilt and slowly advanced on her position.

Now in her fighting stance, she waited for her opponent to rush in. At that moment, Zidane dashed at his target, preparing to strike. Lightning vaulted and flipped over her adversary.

Whilst Lightning was airborne, Zidane tracked her maneuver slashed her right shoulder, followed through, and sliced her right oblique as well.

The adrenaline coursing in her veins masked the inflictions and compelled her to act quickly. Zidane only needed 1 more strike.

Having landed the flip, Lightning bolted across the floor. At such exceptional speeds, her opponent struggled to pursue her. She willed the Force to summon her saber. The hilt rocketed into the air and found Lightning's outstretched hand.

She swiveled around and dashed to meet Zidane halfway. With his blue saber diagonally blocking his torso, Zidane threw a saber-swipe directed for Lightning's left cheek. She ducked the strike. Synchronously, she planted her left hand on the floor and skillfully double-foot-sweeped her opponent.

With Zidane on his back, Lightning sprang up and swung her blade at his right hand, causing her opponent to lose his blue saber. The boy tried to reach up and cross his body, so he could connect his final strike to Lightning's left arm, but the ex-soldier did a lateral flip over his body and slashed the orange saber from his other hand.

Lightning towered over Zidane with her saber pointed at his chest. His red, welted hands flew up. The ex-soldier recognized her opponent's submission and swiftly deactivated her weapon.

Lightning helped Zidane to his feet as the referee validated Lightning's victory. The barrier leading to the Arena's final confrontation chamber opened, and the ex-soldier continued onwards.

—**15—**

Lightning strode into the finalists' chamber. It was exceptionally larger than the previous compartments. It also contained a lining of roofed columns around its rectangular structure, giving it a courtyard appearance.

Whilst waiting for the other finalists, Lightning assessed her new surroundings. She couldn't help but notice the escalating presence of the sentients inside of her.

A few minutes later, the ex-soldier ceased movement when she heard barrier doors opening. She observed as 2 people progressed to the center of the floor. One competitor was an apprehensive looking female with short, silver hair. The other opponent had disheveled, dirty blonde hair with a presumptuous smile on his face.

Lightning heard the blonde guy say, "Yo, Paine!" as both figures met at the center of the floor.

The pair briefly slapped hands before the girl monotonously replied, "Tidus, you made it. Surprise, surprise."

"Oh, don't sound so enthusiastic!" the blonde teased.

Paine rolled her eyes and snickered before asking, "So where's this new kid at?"

Tidus's eyes flickered with interest. "That's what I'm wondering. Wakka Flocka Flame's been saying that she finished first for the last 3 rounds, so where is she?"

Paine crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't know why people support Wakka's stage name . . . It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Hey, if he likes it, I'm cool with it too!" Tidus chuckled.

Lightning was about to leave the shadows and make her presence known, but then, the final barrier door opened and a tall, slim male with a short, auburn ponytail entered. Tidus and Paine grinned at the sight of the incoming figure.

"Irvine, nice of you to show up!" Tidus joked.

"Sorry for the hold-up, guys! Almost lost that last one," Irvine casually greeted as he slapped hands with Tidus and Paine. "What's up?"

"We were about to discuss who's facing off with the new kid first," Paine replied.

"Hey, man, I'm spent," Irvine insisted whilst throwing his hands up, "Where's the hotshot at, anyway? You gonna' have a go Tidus?"

Tidus shifted his weight to his left leg and responded, "Maybe Paine should."

"—You can all have a go," came Lightning's audacious voice.

The 3 Initiates turned their attention to the source of the comment. Appearing from the shadows, between the columns, Lightning paced to their central position. The crowds roared with enthusiasm at the sight of all 4 finalists.

"Shit!" Irvine exclaimed, "Been spying on us, have you?"

"—Observing," the ex-soldier corrected.

Paine's eyes narrowed, "Challenge accepted."

"That was a mistake!" Tidus exclaimed. "This'll be quick."

"Right," Lightning scoffed, "well, let's see what you can do."

The excited crowds rumbled lowly until Auron's gruff voice came on over the sound system, _"Contestants, greet your adversaries."_

The ex-soldier bowed and said, "Lightning."

"Tidus."

"Paine."

"Irvine."

"_Fight!"_ Auron's voice commanded and the crowds roared with energy.

The finalists drew their lightsabers.

"Still feeling confident, Rookie?" Irvine taunted.

Lightning's 3 opponents prowled in a circle around her. The ex-soldier waited, with the saber pommel tucked under her chin in a horizontal fashion.

"Attack me," Lightning glanced over at Irvine, "with everything you have."


	16. The Apprentice Tournament Pt 2

—**16—**

Tidus was the first off the shot. He lunged forward for a diagonal slash at Lightning's left shoulder. Lightning went from her center-of-being stance and responded with an upwards double-handed-parry. She followed through with her momentum and slung her blade over her shoulder to block Paine's attempt at a double-handed-tomahawk from behind.

Lightning back-kicked into Paine's midsection and knocked her to the floor. Irvine rushed in for a double-handed-swipe at Lightning's back and right shoulder, but Lightning shuffled a few feet diagonally and back flipped. Her right foot plowed into Irvine's head on the way down.

Paine leapt to her feet again, but Irvine staggered to his knees. Dashing in from the side, Tidus wound up for a horizontal slice at Lightning's rib-cage, but Lightning did a double-handed-vertical-block over her left shoulder.

She bent her knees and vaulted upwards. Instead of front flipping, Lightning shifted her weight to the right. Now airborne, with her body perpendicular to her initial stance, she twisted her trunk like a vortex and struck Tidus's jaw with her heel.

_Meanwhile, on the observation decks,_ Yuna accidentally squeezed Vanille's hand. The Archprincess hastily pulled away in embarrassment and whispered, "Sorry!"

Vanille smiled. She understood. She felt just as concerned for Lightning as Yuna did for Tidus. "It's okay," she whispered back.

_In the High Council's Box_, the masters sat in a row. Celes and Auron were in middle seats with Cid and Kimahri sandwiching them.

"This wasn't the plan, was it?" the female master asked aloud.

"No," Auron responded. "It wasn't."

"She ain't dangerous," Cid said, chewing on his toothpick.

All the masters looked at him. "I don't care what ya'll say. She ain't dangerous." Cid reclined back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you're so sure about that?" Auron asked pessimistically.

"Zappy not dangerous," Kimahri added.

"Not you too," Auron replied disappointingly.

"Auron," Celes conciliated, "I expected to see it more your way, but I cannot anymore."

Auron sighed.

_Back on the dueling floor_, Lightning was pursuing Paine. Paine was seemingly running away from Lightning and charging at one of the columns. Lightning was sprinting so fast that she couldn't stop in time for Paine's unexpected wall run on the column. Paine back flipped over the ex-soldier, and Lightning felt the floor burning under her feet as she stopped. At a terrible price, she felt Paine's purple blade slash horizontally across her back.

Though in excruciating pain, Lightning laterally dodge rolled to the right and reset herself. She watched as her 3 opponents stalked her position.

'_I need to get rid of one,'_ Lightning winced.

The soldier's eyes narrowed on Irvine, who approached her from the middle. She had a risky idea. It wasn't conventional, but she was eager to whittle the count to 2 opponents. She concentrated and waited for an opening. At last, she bolted forwards. Her charge confused the converging party. She became a blur as her weapon became animated.

Within a few feet of Irvine, she gyrated her saber over her right side, swiveled it over her left side, and swiveled it back to her right side. With his attacker moving so quickly, Irvine became disoriented to the direction of Lightning's blade. He anticipated for Lightning to throw a saber swipe, so he put up a vertical block. Lightning, however, deceived him, and once within striking range, the soldier lunged forward and jabbed Irvine under his collarbone.

Lightning's incredible momentum forced Irvine to lose his balance and knocked him backwards. Lightning followed up with horizontal slice at Irvine's hip. Her opponent hissed as he tried to reset his feet. The soldier side-stepped right and front flipped next to Irvine. While airborne, she crossed the hilt to her left hand, and when she landed, she did a swift 180 rotation and brought the blade across Irvine's back.

Irvine toppled to his side, but Lightning back flipped out of the area since Tidus rushed to swipe her. One of the referees went to help Irvine while Lightning's 2 remaining opponents were converging on her.

Paine lunged in for a two-handed-slash across Lightning's chest. The ex-soldier parried the attack, and then dodge rolled left to duck under Tidus's horizontal strike— just in time for Tidus to accidently make contact with Paine's inner arm.

Paine grimaced. "Watch it, asshole!" she spat.

Tidus stifled a laugh, but failed to block Lightning's right-leg-saber-sweep. Despite being off balance, he managed to make a 180 rotation and horizontal swipe across Lightning's stomach.

The ex-soldier staggered a little but reset for Paine's incoming, lateral-underhand-cut. Lightning's blade made a vertical-block and the ex-soldier spinning-back-kicked the silver haired warrior, and then back flipped to dodge Tidus's two-handed-slash.

Lightning crossed her saber over her body and sliced along Paine's knee. While the silver haired warrior was down, Tidus charged in with a two-handed-tomahawk-strike. The ex-soldier's saber-hand was still recoiling when she brought her left palm up to the path of Tidus's saber and conjured a Force shield. To everyone's astonishment, Tidus's movement was completely frozen in midair.

The audience gasped.

The time it took for him to reset was long enough for Lightning to laterally flip over Paine's body and swipe over her shoulder blades while the silver haired girl was getting up. A referee came to aid Paine, as Lightning back flipped and shuffled to the center of the floor, with Tidus in pursuit.

Lightning advanced with a two-handed-tomahawk-strike. Tidus parried her attack, but the soldier pressed forward with another tomahawk strike. Tidus parried, but this time, he forced Lightning's blade down and trapped it to the floor with his saber. In that brief increment of time, he stepped forward and shouldered Lightning.

She was off balance but recovered quickly enough to parry Tidus's diagonal slash. The duelists struck again and parried. Once more, they struck and parried. Lightning lunged in for the jab, but Tidus batted it away. He tried to horizontally slice Lightning's left arm, but she rotated and vertically blocked it behind her back.

She leaned in and back-fisted Tidus's jaw. He staggered, and Lightning snap kicked him in the midsection. Tidus went flying backwards, but Lightning moved so fast that he was never out of her range. Tidus was close to the row of columns. He reset himself and shuffled laterally. He rotated so that the columns were on his left. Lightning pursued him.

_In the High Council's Box_, Auron and Cid were arguing.

"What you say ain't true!" Cid said.

"I'm telling you, she'll turn on us. She's too aggressive," Auron replied.

"Plenty a' Jedi are aggressive. 'Cludin' you, old man."

"Who are you calling an old man, old man?" Auron responded defensively.

"Gentlemen," Celes placated. "Let us not turn on each other first."

Auron dialed down his tone before saying, "She had more burns coming into this round than any of her adversaries. She's reckless."

"She'll be all right. Just give her a chance to train up!" Cid urged.

"I do agree," Celes added. "She needs to learn defense."

_Back on the dueling floor_, the two finalists slashed and parried. Tidus was being directed back by Lightning. They slashed and parried. He stepped back again. Once more, they slashed and parried. This time, Lightning vaulted diagonally and kicked off the column. She front flipped over Tidus, and whilst in transition, she sliced across his back.

Once her feet touched the ground, she somersaulted forward to get out of strike range. She crouched low but didn't turn around. Something dawned on her— both duelists had 2 burns. They were dead even.

Immobile, Lightning closed her eyes. She listened. Everything around her, all the sounds: the deafening cheers of the booming crowds, the rustling of her opponent charging at her from behind, the unique humming of the lightsaber in her hand . . . everything grew silent. The only resonating noise was her thudding heartbeat.

But soon, even the sounds of her heart grew silent. Everything was muted. She could no longer hear. With her eyes still closed, she could no longer see. The only sensation left was her ability to feel.

And she felt the midi-chlorians speaking to her, telling her, in that split second of time, to trust her instincts, to trust the living Force inside of her. It wasn't until that moment that Lightning truly believed . . . she could be a Jedi.

She rose to her feet.

With Lightning's back to him, Tidus practically launched himself at her. His saber was fully extended as he lunged in for the jab. The crowds gasped . . . so certain that victory had been determined.

Everyone was unprepared for Lightning to do a 90 degree pivot and fade— just in time. As Tidus's momentum kept bringing him forward, Lightning snatched the top part of his saber's hilt. She whirled him around, pulled his blade over her shoulder, drove in, and tripped his body over her back.

On his way down, Lightning had pried his blue saber from his hand. Tidus winced as his spine crashed against the stone floor. Lightning towered over him. She crossed the two blades near the blonde's neck. Tidus put his hands up in defeat.

"_Winner!" exclaimed Auron's raspy voice._

Lightning deactivated the sabers and handed Tidus's back to him. He accepted it and was surprised to find that Lightning didn't retract her free hand. He hesitated, but then, he gratefully accepted her offer as she pulled him back to his feet.

"For ridiculing you earlier . . . I'm sorry," Tidus said ashamedly.

"_Round 5 will commence in 10 seconds," _Auron informed.

Lightning nodded in acceptance to Tidus' apology.

"How about a rematch?" Tidus asked in a friendly voice. "You know . . . after handling the small fry first?"

"_8."_

Lightning grinned. "Sure thing."

The two finalists made their way to the center of the floor as Auron continued the countdown. Lightning and Tidus stood back-to-back with their saber hilts clutched firmly in their hands. The fallen Irvine and Paine were now pacing to the center of the floor.

"Everyone's gonna' be after you, ya' know. I hope you've saved your energy," Tidus uttered.

"_2."_

Lightning snorted. "Let them come," she replied coolly.

"_1."_

The reverberating echo of sixteen barriers opening signaled the finalists to activate their weapons. At first, the footsteps sounded like whispers, but in mere seconds, the faint noises became thundering rumbles as twenty-eight Jedi Initiates came storming in.

_Meanwhile, on the observation decks,_ Vanille and Yuna were holding hands—comforting each other—and showing their concern for the safety of their loved ones.

"At least they're helping each other now," Yuna whispered.

"I can't even believe this, ya'!" Wakka said stridently. "For those of ya' at home, you' missin' one hell'uva show! FLOCKA."

_In the High Council's Box,_ the 4 masters watched interestedly as the 32 Initiates engaged in combat. They were impressed by Lightning's performance, especially because they all underestimated her.

"I've been thinking," Celes stated, "no Jedi Knight could train Farron . . . She'd be too much. After watching her, I doubt any Knights would even consider taking her as a Padawan, but even if there were, I couldn't support it."

"Why?" Cid asked.

"She needs a Master with experience," Celes replied plainly. "If she is to be trained, one of us would need to do it."

"Yes, those should be the conditions," Auron agreed. "Farron needs to learn to defend, not to attack."

"Zappy is natural Form 4 user," Kimahri noted.

Celes snorted "Yes, she is," and crossed her arms. "Perhaps you should do it, Auron? You could monitor her closely. "

Auron shook his head. "I already made a promise to an old friend . . . He asked me to train his son when he was ready."

"I see," Celes replied.

"I wouldn't be a good match, anyway," Auron added. "I'm a predominant Form 5 user. She needs to learn more control not more aggression." He cleared his throat. "You'd be a good option, though, Celes. Your Form 2 focuses on precision and fluidity. Farron needs that," he suggested.

"I think she needs something a little more than technique," Celes replied. "Her inability to remain passive and defend herself, instead of always attacking, is her biggest problem."

The Council looked down on the arena floor and noticed how Lightning's tunic was singed and seared from the strikes she's taken. She had 2 burns with 6 Initiates left dueling.

"Kimahri think," the Ronso interrupted the silence, "Cid be one to train Zappy."

The High Council looked down the row to stare at the blue master. Cid crossed his arms and chewed on his toothpick. Cid cackled lightly at Kimahri's suggestion. "Oh, yeah?" Cid mused. "What makes you think that?"

"Cid teach Fran to control Force Fury," Kimahri looked at him. "Cid teach Zappy to control aggression."

"He does have a point, Cid," Celes swirled her tongue in her mouth. "After all," she added, "you're a predominant Form 3 user. Your defense is better developed than any of ours. If anyone can teach her control, it's you."

Cid focused back to the Arena floor. Lightning had just successfully flipped over an opponent and delivered his 3rd burn. Cid's eyes narrowed. The master knew that he was the only option.

Cid bit the inside of his lip. "I'll do it," he whispered. "She can be my apprentice," he said.

"Very well," Auron approved. "Find her after the Tournament. Tell her to get fixed up. Stay in the Meditation Chapel as long as necessary. When she's ready, we'll be waiting."

"—Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Cid interrupted.

Auron scowled.

—**16—**

After Lightning served Tidus's 3rd burn, she dropped to one knee and grimaced. From start to finish, she held nothing back, and now she was out of breath. The cheers were earsplitting, and the crowds were rowdy out of their seats.

Her blue saber indented into the stone ground. She leaned against it for support and pushed herself back up. Once to her feet, she deactivated the weapon. She panted heavily and swayed over to exit the final confrontation chamber. Officials and medics were bustling around the floor. Many congratulated her.

She couldn't hear well. She only detected bits and pieces of Wakka or Auron's voice over the sound system. She could only smile and nod if someone tried to shake her hand.

She desperately needed rest.

—**16—**

As spectators began filing out of the Arena, Yuna's entourage waited patiently in their seats for their hover chariots to arrive.

"Princess," Vanille summoned.

"—Just Yuna," the Archprincess insisted with a smile.

Vanille was flattered. Yuna wished to be addressed by name instead of title. Due to their emotional bonding during the Tournament, Yuna no longer felt that being referred to as 'Princess', by the red-head, was appropriate.

"Yuna," the red-head whispered, "What'll happen to Lightning now?"

"She'll be approached by a Jedi Knight or Master who wishes to make her their apprentice," Yuna answered gently.

"Does every Initiate get to be an apprentice?" Vanille inquired.

"Not always. In those cases, the Temple offers them service jobs. It might seem like a poor choice compared to being an apprentice, but actually, a job in the Jedi Service Corp is highly coveted by most ordinary citizens."

Troubled, Vanille asked, "What if no one chooses Lightning?"

"Don't worry. Yeul's urgency is compelling to the High Council. The Masters may not like Yeul interfering, but they know she's only persistent because this must be very important."

"How long does an Initiate have to wait for a Master's offer?"

"It depends. Usually it takes a day or two, but occasionally, they'll be approached right after the Tournament."

"I see . . . Yuna, can I ask you one more question?" Vanille whispered, worried that she was pestering the Archprincess.

"Vanille," Yuna smiled reassuringly, "you may ask as many questions as you'd like."

The red-head grinned appreciatively, then she asked, "Did Yeul mention what I'm supposed to be doing while Lightning is in Jedi training?"

"She did, but you must forgive me," Yuna shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not allowed to talk about it yet. For now, I would like you to remain in my Palace as a royal guest. Would you object?"

"Of course not!" Vanille jovially responded. "I am grateful."

"We're happy to have you—"

"—The chariots are here, Princess." Cloud informed.

Yuna looked back to Vanille and kindly beckoned. "Come. Many people are eager to meet you."

Vanille blushed.

_Eager to meet me?_ Vanille wondered.

—**16—**

In the preliminary training chamber, Lightning sat in a corner with her back against the wall. Her hearing was restored. She felt a little weary, but not like she did earlier. The adrenaline wore off, and she started feeling considerable pain at her wounds.

Her lower body remained unscathed. Unfortunately, this meant 6 burns were concentrated on her back and torso. Not to mention, she endured multiple unarmed punches and kicks.

_What am I supposed to do now? No one told me?_ Lightning thought.

Jedi were clearing out of the preliminary training chamber when Master Cid spotted Lightning sitting all by herself. He deliberately walked over.

"Congrats, champ," Cid greeted casually. "Mind if I sit with ya'?"

Lightning was puzzled at first but recognized the Master from earlier, "Sure," she responded nonchalantly.

Cid exhaled as he slid down the wall to join Lightning. He wasted no time getting to the point. "I'd like to offer ya' an apprenticeship."

Lightning's looked at him with earnest, "Really?"

Cid cleared his throat and replied, "With your permission, the Council thinks I should be your mentor."

Lightning's mind was racing. Her weariness was no more. She considered Cid's proposition as being one step closer to rescuing Serah.

Still in shock, Lightning replied, "Thank you. This means a great deal to me . . . . . . . . Master."

Cid chuckled and reached into his robe pocket. He pulled out a folded, blank piece of parchment and dropped it on Lightning's lap.

"Great. Now, get yourself over to the Sector of Service. Take a lift to the Halls of Healing," Cid instructed. "I set ya' up with Aerith. Once she fixes ya', get her to stamp this paper. I'll be waitin' in the Meditation Chapel when you're done."

Lightning looked blankly at her new mentor. "Master, why do I need her to stamp a blank piece of paper?"

Cid grinned. "I don't trust you'd get yourself fixed up if I didn't have some way of trackin' ya'. Don't gimme' that look. GET TO STEPPIN', Padawan!"

Lightning grumbled, stood up, and trudged for the Halls of Healing.


End file.
